Uncle Gabriel
by WinchesterGranger
Summary: Gabriel has a goddaughter and what he learns about her during his time with her, inpresses him. But what will happen when she is drawen deaper in to her worlds chaos and what is he willing to do to keep her safe. And why are his brothers so intrested in her in the first place. First Part of Righteous Man, Devil Boy and Divine Magic
1. Chapter 1

An Angel as a Godfather?

I own nothing.

He didn't quite know what to make of the littlie bundle of pink blankets and rose skin, Helen had handed him. Granted he was happy that it had stopped screaming and regaling once her mother had handed her to him. Not quite sure what to do Gabriel started looking for David, in the vain hope to unload the child on a responsible adult. Who better than her father himself? Who seemed to be having a very serious conversation with his mother-in-law. Smirking he began to striding over to his friend.

"I hope you are not about to pass up precious bonding time with your Godchild Gab?" The voice of his best friend came from behind him, stopping Gabriel in his tracks. Placing a surgery sweet smile on his face, he turned back towards the new mother.

"Of course not. Whatever do you think of me?" he said with a fake hurt expression, before meeting Helen's sceptical look with an apologetic one. When she didn't soften up he began whining. "I'm sorry Helen, but what do you want me to do?"

Helen gave a huff of annoyance. "I want my daughter to spend time with her Godfather." Crossing her arms, she looked at him.

Feeling the guilt rise with in him Gabriel opened his mouth to say something. She raised her hand to silent him. "No. It's fine. I'll just take Hermione and leave you alone. You obviously have something better to do. Close the door on your way out." Pulling the bundle out of his grasp she made her way over to her husband.

Moments like this confused him. He was a divine soldier, an archangel of the Lord. Granted an archangel on the run, but an angel none the less. He shouldn't feel guilty because one women, he happened to have become quite attached to, was angry with him. He still wasn't sure how he had managed to become friends Helen. It confused him even more when she had asked him to give her away at her wedding to David, as her father wasn't around. However, the rug was completely ripped out from underneath him when she had asked him to be the Godfather of her child. Not knowing what to say, he had just nodded and that is exactly how he had gotten in to this mess. Simply by not wanting to disappoint his friend.

Sighing he made his way over to his friend once more. He had thought becoming a trickster god was going to cure him off his conditions. Apparently not. Clearing his throat he held his open arms.

"Hand over the little stinker." Watching her brown eyes lighten with joy. She carefully placed the now awake baby in to his arms.

"Hold her head!" She hissed.

"I will."

Rocking the little girl in his arms he watched her intently. Her eyes wide staring over his shoulders. Gabriel didn't spend a lot of time around infants, but he did know that their eyes couldn't detected actual shapes this early on. But something about the steadiness of the baby's gaze and interest she showed the area that held his wing unnerved him a bit. A wicked smile crept onto his face.

"Hello Hermione", he spoke softly. "I'm your Uncle Gabriel we're going to have a lot of fun together. At least if you're mother has anything to do with it."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

Chapter two: Hermione, what a strange little girl you are.

Gabriel, being the trickster god that he was, hadn't stuck around with the Grangers for too long. Not that he wasn't happy to be considered a part of the family. No, that wasn't it. Gabriel had things to do- having fun, making people pay, avoiding his brothers as well as any other pagan God he may have unknowingly pissed off on his way, pranking himself around the world. That was actually his main reason. He couldn't risk having his brothers know, that he was alive and he most certainly didn't want Michael anywhere near his friends. Especially, little Hermione. Of course, he would still visit. Helen had made sure to make him swear that he would come visit every year and one Christmas every other year. The woman was a tyrant, who didn't know how literal his swear was as he was forced to swear over the Bible. If she ever found out that he couldn't break the oath, he'd be done for.

During his first visit, Gabriel was forced to realise that Hermione's strange behaviour at the christening wasn't just a one off thing. One year later, when visiting them on Helens birthday, one year old Hermione was very cranky and when she had begun crying, the lights had begun to flicker and some of the bulbs had even exploded.

This had scared the crap out of the former angel. Not to mention her poor parents. His littlie goddaughter had, without a doubt, caused the minor disaster and this was frightening. He was worried that either David or Helen had done something incredibly stupid and sold their daughter's future to that abomination, Azazel. However, after his initial fear he had to remind himself that he couldn't sense anything demonic around her. Thank His Father. Still worried he felt like he had to call upon one of his more questionable associate to do a little check, only to find nothing. 

The strange things only kept coming. One Christmas he had bought her the Roald Dah collection, which she immediately devoured. Only for him to find her in her bedroom with books floating around her head, a copy of Matilda cracked open in front of her. Even through his shock Gabriel couldn't help but let out a choked laugh. If she hadn't looked up at him with such a serious little face, he would have continued laughing.

The most shocking to him was that one time when Helen and David had left her with him when they had visited him in America, to go to a dentist convention in DC. He was having a great time. Hermione was easily riled up and winding her up and watching her go was one of his favourite things. Her bushy hair was bouncing around her as she ran after him attempting to climb on top of his furniture to take back the book that he had stolen from her. When she had finally caught his arm and snatched the book out of his hand, looking very pleased with herself, she sat down on the old lumpy couch, cracking the heavy maths book open and began to read.

"Hey! Stinker why do you want this book back any way?" Scrunching up his nose he glared at the book that was taking the attention of his goddaughter away from him.

"It's interesting."

"Oh, is it as interesting as this?" Quickly grabbing her around her tiny waist and flipping her upside down, laughing as Hermione let out a little squeal as she dropped the book and let out a shocked  
laughed.

"Uncle Gabe, put me down!" Shaking her alittle he let out a disbelieving sound. 

"Yeah, I don't think so, Stinker. Not until you pay attention to your good old Uncle Gab." Her head began turning a little red with the blood rush.

Huffing a little, she nodded "Fine!" and with a swift motion, he drop Hermione back on the couch, conjuring up a lollipop and sticking it in her mouth.

"Don't tell your mother!" He warned, pulling a board game from thin air. Sighing inwardly at how lame he became around his little charge, he sat down across from her. "I'm the car." After an hour of frustrating game play (honestly the kid was too smart for her own good), he noticed her staring at something behind him. Once again he had the feeling, that odd feeling, that she saw more than most people, more than she should be able to.

"What?" He asked looking behind himself. Quickly looking away, she shook her head and said

"Nothing."

"No that wasn't nothing. What are you looking at?" Mumbling underneath her breath, she  
answered him.

"Okay, I know I'm not that old but you really need to speak up." She mumbled again, causing him to sigh. Raising an eyebrow at her he lifted her head. "What was that?"

"Why do you have wings?" His mouth trooped open, staring at her in shock. She immediately put her down again with a worried look on her face.

"Now you think I'm crazy" she said just loud enough for him to hear.

"No….No! How long have you been able to see them?"

Looking at him with an odd expression she answered him cautiously: "I can't see them all the time. Just every now and then." He nodded.

 _'What an interesting development'_ he thought as he looked at her again. "Well...Hermione, what do you know about angels?"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything (cries internally)

Chapter Three: A Magical 11th Birthday part one

So, it turns out that being an angelic runaway severs you tie to Heaven, who knew?Well, Gabriel had been wondering. The more time he spent with Hermione, the clearer it became to him what exactly she was and boy... did he feel stupid when it dawned on him.

Of course she was a witch! The fear he had over her being a psychic was unfounded. Thank his father. He wasn't sure if he could have dealt with the grief this would have brought his new found family. The irritation Gabriel had felt when he had realised that his "angelic intuition" was almost nonexistence. If it wasn't for the foreboding feelings he got every once in a while, he would of assumed he was completely cut off. But during the build up to Hermione's eleventh birthday, Gabriel had a feeling of uneasiness in his stomach that he couldn't quite place. He knew that 11 was an important age for witches and wizards but Gabriel was getting the sense that something else was going on and he wasn't sure he liked it. So on September 19th, Gabriel decided to spend time celebrating Hermione's birthday with the Grangers.

"Look who I found lurking outside in the street!" Helen chimed, pulling a smirking Gabriel into the brightly decorated living room where the adults had gathered. Scanning the room, he noticed that all of the parents that were gathered watching their children playing, were Hermione's aunts and uncles. Didn't Hermione's friend's parents want to stay for the party?

Waving at the occupants, he nodded in David's direction who was looking pained at his mother-in-law, Maria. Hermione's grandmother looked as equally pained at the food her son-in-law had prepared. Which suspiciously became burnt once Gabriel stepped closer. Grinning at his friend's relived expression, he sat opposite him. Maria turned to greet him with a smile. "Gabriel, how nice to see you again." She offered him a hug, which he gingerly accepted. Shooting David a look over her  
shoulder, he snorted.

"Come on Maria, don't strangle him. I'm sure Hermione would have a problem with you asphyxiating her favourite uncle." Gabriel let out a choking sound to mask his laughter. David only brought out the big words when he felt inferior. It was hilarious to watch. Raising her eyebrow Maria gave him a devastating glare. David immediately shrivelled back in to the couch. David was saved from a lecture by Helen who took a seat next to Gabriel.

"Speaking of the birthday girl, has any one seen her?" Concerned she looked out of the window in to the garden. Which, now that Gabriel had given his full attention to, noticed contained Hermione's cousins but no Hermione.

"I thought she was playing with Henry." David shook his head, at Maria.

"No, Henry's gone to have his nap. I haven't seen her since." Gabriel sighed.

"I think I know where to find her." he said before heaving himself out of his seat and made his way to her father's study. Judging by the open window, his guess had been correct. Awkwardly squishing himself through the window, he stumbled on to the garage roof where Hermione was sitting with a  
book open in her lap.

"Considering you can zap you're self everywhere," she began not looking up from her book, "why didn't you just zap yourself onto the roof? Save yourself the embarrassment of whatever that was." Grinning, he sat himself next to her, letting his legs dangling over the edge, looking like an  
overgrown child, he smirked at her.

"Doing things the easy way is boring. Anyway, I don't want your mum and dad figuring out that I'm not just your good old uncle Gab now, do I."

That got her attention, a mischievous glint flashing in her eyes. "Well...you are old." Faking a concerned expression, she looked at him. "Should an old man like you be sitting on a roof like this? Think of your hip." Rolling his eyes at her he smiled.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. So, why you sitting out here? Don't know if you've noticed, but there's a party going on in there just for you." Wrinkling her nose her expression darkened.

"It's nor really for me." she stated before turning her attention back on her book, keeping a frown on her face. Raising his eyebrows, Gabriel took in the text she was reading so intently. Reading a couple of lines, he realised he recognised the text.

"You're reading the bible?" He scoffed. Gabriel had known that Hermione had a lot of questions about him being angel. He also knew that she wasn't the kind of girl to wait for answers she knew she wasn't going to get from him. It was something she had gotten from her mother.

The first time he had meet Helen he had actually been pulling an elaborate prank on David. At the time David had been a right son of a bitch who had deserved to be taken down a couple of pegs. Helen may not have known that Gabriel was at involved with David's sudden mental issues. However, she had her suspicions and she'd be dammed if she didn't get all of the answer. Even now fifteen years later, she would bring it up making both David and Gabriel uncomfortable.

"Why wouldn't I be reading the bible? It's a Christian country and I go to church." Letting out snort he looked at her.

"Yeah you go to church on Christmas because your grandmother makes you. Your parents are atheist and you're eleven years old as of today. I totally don't see anything weird about this."

"Don't forget my Archangel Godfather." She said meeting his eyes as she glared at him. Nodding slightly, he had to admit that was a good point to turn back to religion. It was probably best that he hadn't told her about his second persona as Loki, the trickster God. Not unless he wanted her to be sitting here this time next year with a Norse mythology book.

"Well if you're done singing the gospel truth, would you like come back to your birthday party and play with your friends."

Still looking disgruntled, she sighed. "You're not going to leave me alone until I do are you?"

"Hmmm… Nope", he let the 'p' pop as he grinned. "I don't think your mother would be too pleased if I let you sit on the roof." He studied her mortified expression and slowly concern grew in his stomach. "What's up stinker?"

"They don't like me" she said with a shrug. She said it so nonchalantly that it almost broke is heart (if he had one). Hermione said it like she hadn't had a friend in the world and never would, so she had resigned herself to being alone and was miserable about it.

"I'm sure that's not true…there just… em…" He struggled to finish the sentence. Gabriel didn't spend much time around children. Hermione was the only kid he bothered to watch grow up. He knew his brother were probably watching the Winchester kids that Michael was so hot on creating. But he had left before anything came of it. He had heard of them of course. Living in America as a "Pagan God" you had to have heard of them, but he didn't know anything personal about them.

"They made it very clear that I'm not wanted" she huffed. "Everyone but Henry and they told me that Henry too young to talk so he might be thinking the same." Seeing the bitter expression on her face  
caused Gabriel to scowl. So Hermione's cousins where bullying her. Hmm…

Somebody ought to do something about that. Looking down at her he conjured a lollipop handing it to her, muttering his usual "don't tell you're mother". Debating for a view minutes if he should tell her that by the end of this day she would understand why she was different. He quickly tossed the idea aside. He wouldn't be able to explain it very well. They weren't his division when he was in heaven and would probably leave the most crucial pieces of information out. So instead he began to scheme.

"How about you come inside and well play some poker… and maybe I'll take care of your cousins for you." Giving him a suspicious glare whilst sucking on the lollipop.

"You know mum doesn't like me learning poker. She says gambling corrupts people, and how exactly are you going to "take care" of my cousins?" Holding his hands out in mock offence.

"You're lack of trust upsets me and for the record it's a Godfather's job to corrupt his Godchild. Even an angel must obey by this rule created by the universe." He stood up pulling her with him.

Later that afternoon whilst Hermione, David, Gabriel and to every one's surprise Grandma Maria had been playing poker a swarm of unusually upset bees had appeared from seemingly nowhere. Chasing the kids who were still playing in the garden, stinging a couple of the older ones for good measure. Hermione had given him another glare which didn't quite reach her eyes. Maybe his wicked ways ware finally rubbing off on her. It seem so when she looked more than pleased at the fact that the party had to be cut short, due to the trauma (as Elain, Helen's half-sister had called it) the children had suffered. Gabriel had scoffed at her word. A little bee swarm was hardly traumatising. He recalled the swarm of locusts in Egypt being much more traumatizing.

Never the less, it had worked and the guests had left at 3 p.m. Leaving David and Helen sighing with relief once they had left. Another thing about the Gangers he found amusing. None of them actually liked being in the company of their extended family, but Helen and David still felt it was important for Hermione to have contact with people her own age.

Gabriel was helping them clear the glasses left by parents and children when he heard a distant crack followed by a hesitant, knock came from the door. He amiably felt the surge of energy that came from outside. Similar to Hermione's but not quite.

"I'll get it", David called from the hallway. "Elain probably just forgot something." But they could here David's shock as he opened the door. "Emmm…. Can I help you?"

A prim stern woman answered David politely: "Yes thank you, is this the residence of Miss Hermione Granger?"

"Emm...Yes."

"Ah good. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. May I come in? I have a business to attend to, involving around your daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

Chapter four: A Magical 11th Birthday part two

Starting at the strangely dressed women, Gabriel was close to hysterics. She looked so prim and proper, yet so strange with her bottle green robes and pointy hat. In short, she was totally out of place in the suburban London home that he was fighting with himself to not laugh in her face. He had

almost let his mask slip when he had looked up to see his friend's expressions.

David looked like he was trying to figure out if this was an elaborate prank or if she had escaped a mental institute. Whereas Helen who had tried pouring the women a cup of tea, and kept missing the cup. After three tries, he had took pity on her and did it for her, handing it to the woman (Professor McGonagall, was it?) who gave him appreciative smile. He felt slightly odd being seen as the good boy, but never the less here he was being given a smile from a sternly professor. If only  
Raphael could see him now. He looked over to Hermione who was enthralled in the woman's explanation.

"So you see, it would benefit your daughter greatly to attend Hogwarts this fall." The older woman smiled at them as she finished. When she was met with blank expressions, she swiftly added. "If it is what you wish of course. I merely meant to add that it would benefit Hermione with self- control that would be needed later on in life." David nodded still looking a little pale as he cleared his throat.

"So… there's a school… in the middle of nowhere? Where you teach children how to use magic?"

"More or less Mr Granger." Silence flooded though the room when the older woman looked from the shocked parents to the bemused angel in the corner. When he met her eyes he was meet with curiosity. She had a similar aura as Hermione. Power just seemed to be radiating from her older from, but there where clear differences whereas Hermione's power seemed wild and chaotic and this woman's was as steady wave like the waves on the beach on a sunny day. McGonagall's powers where old, strong and everything had meaning but Hermione's aura spiked out in fits of power at random moments with no real aim. He preferred his Goddaughter's chaos. There was another thing that Gabriel couldn't quite figure out. Until now that was. Now that this woman was looking directly at him, he saw it.

McGonagall was looking at his face. She looked at him like she knew he wasn't human but couldn't pick out what it was, but she didn't spare his wings any second glance. That's when he realised she couldn't see them. He gave Hermione a quick glance. She was still enthralled in the woman sitting in front of him. The Professor seemed to be sitting on a question, as she battled with herself. Was she worried about being polite? Gabriel grinned. 

"Please Professor, I can see you want to ask me something, so just do it." Looking slightly surprised, she turned her head to look directly at him.

"If you insist. Mr…?" Gabriel's grin was now growing ear to ear. As he looked at the older woman. He was sure she wouldn't get his little pun.

"Gabriel Stelio", he said offering her his hand. Frowning a little, she took it.

"Well Mr Stelio, I was wondering how an American Wizard such as your self would manage to become the godfather of a muggleborn witch from England."

The room fell silent as all eyes turned to Gabriel. Who no longer had the bemused grin on his face, instead it was now Hermione's turn to grin as she waited to see how her good old Uncle Gab would talk his way out of this one.

"Fuck."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own anything. Many thanks to my Beta Chrimsonmoon

Chapter Five: Lies and Truths

Trotting after Helen and McGonagall (the new number one of his hit list) round Diagon Ally, Gabriel made sure he looked as innocent as possible. He had gone through the interrogation of Hell after McGonagall had apparently decided to oust him. It took him hours to invent an entire back story for himself, under the watchful eye of the Professor and his friends. He had the agonising feeling that the old woman had don this to catch him off guard. She knew he wasn't a wizard but she didn't know what he actually was.

Lucky for him, Gabriel had spent an unfortunate amount of time with his _questionable_ acquaintance. Who luckily spent his human years as a wizard and was still very fond of the world he grew up in. Gabriel had managed to bluff his way through a couple of questions set to him by the old woman. However it was Helen's and David's question that really got him. Mainly the betrayal that was clear to see in their eyes. Thankfully McGonagall had took pity on him and explained the international statute of secrecy. He had been forgiven but it most certainly was not forgotten.

So this was his punishment. He had been persuaded to stay until Hermione would leave for Hogwarts.

"As you apparently don't need to work" David had said as he attempted to protest. He couldn't exactly tell them that him being are round them was a potential risk to their safety. Not unless he never wanted to see them again. It was selfish and he knew it but there was a reason he wasn't hanging out in heaven anymore.

The second half of his punishment was coming with Helen and Hermione to the wizarding high-street and carry all their bags; as David had an emergency appointment with one of his patients. So here he was surrounded by a bunch of witches and wizards with over exited kids yelling from god knows everywhere. Hermione clung to the three adults as her head whippet round trying to take in everything there was to see. She looked back at him and rewarded Gabriel with a warm smile. He was glad that she was happy, but the uneasy feeling he felt the weeks prior to her birthday hadn't left and he was beginning to worry.

Eying a couple who had given them disgusted look as he past. Something about them but him on age causing him to step between them and his family. As there glare reached Hermione; Gabriel snapped his fingers and let the two blonds be cover in paint. Curtesy to the paintbrush and bucket that had been painting the shop next to them by magic.

"All we need now is the wand" Professor McGonagall said reading of her list. Smiling softly at the girl who was still glancing round. Gabriel had to admit even though he was planning his revenge on the older woman, he couldn't quite bring himself to hate her. She liked Hermione far too much for that. When they had entered the bookstore and Hermione had dashed for all of the necessary books as well as picking up some extras the woman had laughed bemused began asking the girl which book she was looking most forward to read. When Hermione had answered all of them Gabriel had laughed and ruffled her hair.

Once they had entered Olivander's Gabriel couldn't quite stop himself from looking around the shop. The magic was humming in the air.

"Professor McGonagall how nice to see you again." A white haired man with wide eyes came from behind the massive shelves holding a pile of long slim boxes in his arms. "With another student I see." He said as he smiled at Hermione.

"Hello Garrick. Yes another student here for her wand." The woman smiled softly patting Hermione on the shoulder. "Perhaps you can help us with that."

"Of course Minerva" Olivander said whilst taking a look at Hermione he asked: "Which is your wand hand Miss?"

Later that evening they had bought all of Hermione's supplies and where sitting out in the garden looking up at the stars. Hermione had gone to bed an hour ago leaving him alone with Helen. David hadn't returned yet.

"Why did you leave?" Helens voice wasn't accusing but curiously.

Sipping at his cold lemonade (Helen always laughed at the way he ate like a child) he thought about it. He didn't like to lie to them but she couldn't know about his true identity. It was a risk with Hermione knowing.

Letting out as sighed he moaned, half-truths would have to do.

"I had… family problems back home. My brothers keep fighting after my dad left and Michael took over. He wasn't the best head of the family so I left." He smiled sadly.

"Do you miss them?"

"I miss the good times when Dad was still around and my older brothers got along. But we weren't a family. Not really. We ware soldiers." His eyes went cold as he talked. "All I ever wanted was us to be a family."

Helen leaned forward looking at him with big sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be" he smiled at her. "You, David and Hermione are all the family I need."

She laughed gratefully. "Good. Because you're still not off the hook you know. You better still be here in the morning. No more disappearing acts." She warned waving a finger in the air.

Holding his hands out in front of him in surrender he chuckled.

"Yes Ma'am."


	6. Chapter 6

Own nothing

Chapter Six: Meeting the disturbance

Holding his hand, Hermione pulled Gabriel though the overcrowded Kings Cross station. Dodging as many people as possible as they made their way through the crowed.

"Hermione! Sweetheart, wait for us!" Helen's voice came from why behind them. She sounded out of breath as she finally caught up with her daughter and best friend.

"Did you see where your dad went?" The three of them looked around for their missing member. Gabriel using his sharp angel eyes to cut though the crowed spotting David talking to a strange looking women with a chubby boy with big ears. He looked around Hermione's age.

"Found him!" He called out grabbing Helen. Leading them to David.

"There you are." He called out in relief has he spotted his wife and daughter. Quickly pulling them closer as to introduce them to his odd companions. "This is Mrs Longbottom and her grandson Neville. He's a _first year_ too Hermione." It cost Gabriel a lot of effort not to start laughing. Longbottom? What kind of name was that?

Apparently his amusement was clearly written on his face as three elbows collided with his side. Letting out a huff of air, he gave his friends a glare. David replicated the stare and proceeded to introduce them further: "This is my wife Helen, my daughter Hermione. Her godfather and apparent wizard Gabriel Stelio."

The old woman turned to look at Gabriel, eyebrows raised. _'She actually looks like a witch'_ he thought. The woman looked old and wrinkly with a look to kill and … was that a wart he could detect. However he had to also taken notice that she held herself with an aristocratic aura. He noticed once more that neither Mrs Longbottom or Neville for that matter looked anywhere but his face.

"I can't say I ever meet a Stelio before." She said offering her hand to him. He took it bemused. Did she actually expect him to kiss it?

"I would be surprised if you had Ma'am."

That had gained him a shocked stair.

"American? Well I can't say we have many of those in our community. Yet Stelio such an unusual name. Latin isn't it? Meaning something along the line of Dodger or Trickster."

Tensing slightly he nodded. Hermione shot him a look and he noticed how Helen struggled not to laugh. Great that's the last thing he needed, her laughing around the fact that he was exactly what it said on the tin.

"Very well, I'm assuming you would like to know how to get on to the plat from?" Mrs Longbottom asked with a warm smile. Helen looked relief as at the implied offer.

"Yes thank you." They followed her though the crowed in between the barrier of the platforms of 9 and 10.

"You run though the barrier and come out the other side" she informed them with a smile. When she was met with sceptical stares she nudged her grandson. "Neville and I will show you, wont we Neville?" The boy who had stayed silent until now fidgeted a little before nodding. Grabbing hold of the trolley her grandson had been pushing the old woman and the boy ran up the wall but before they crashed the two vanished in to thin air.

"Well then… Shall we?" Gabriel gestured. To the partition. Hermione and Helen went through first quickly followed by David and Gabriel who ware left behind with Hermione's bags.

As soon as Gabriel had hit the barrier he felt the magic flow through him. It was an interesting feeling. Gabriel had only had contact with demonic witches when he was still working with his brothers. So he was familiar with the destructive feel of black magic. This magic however was pure. As pure has his father had meant it to be. Yet what still disturbed him was that it still didn't feel anything like Hermione's magic. Her magic was pure, but there was an odd resilience that he could feel even now. Something that was unique to her.

And then it was over and they were in the bustling and humming off the wizarding community once more. Surrounded by children and parents saying tearful goodbyes. Hermione and Helen stood next to the Longbottom's waiting for the two men to come though. When they re-joined there family they proceeded to place the trunks on the train helping Neville with his, who smiled thankfully. Hermione had hoped off to quickly say good bye to her parents when Gabriel felt it.

The aching foreboding feeling that filled the pit of his stomach. When he turned round to look for the cause his heart stopped. A boy with messy black hair and round glasses, walked passed him. He was warning oversized second hand clothes and on the boys forehead there was lightning shaped scare. Two redheads where helping him place his trunk on the train when one of them let out a shocked breath.

"You're Harry Potter."

There was something about this boy and Gabriel was sure he didn't like it. Innocents may have radiated from him but there was an undertone of darkness and greatness he wasn't sure he could trust, and this unsettled him more than anything.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing.

Chapter Seven: Worry isn't just a parent's game

 _Hermione:_

Nevil was nice if a bit awkward, but Hermione didn't judge. She wasn't exactly a socialite  
either. They sat in silence for a while, before he began to bumble asking her what she was looking forward to the most.

"Magical History sounds fun. But so does transfiguration." She shrugged happily. "You?"

He looked down at his feet for a moment. Shrugging he mumbled: "I don't really know." They continued there light conversation before the subject of family came up. This had peeked her interest wondering at what a wizarding family was like.

"So is you're whole family magical? Or only you and your grandmother?" Neville blushed slightly.

"No my whole family are witches or wizards. How about you all muggles?" Hermione stopped for a second, trying to remember what Professor McGonagall had said about that word.  
"Muggle is a term used for non-magical people such as you're self."

"Yea well all my blood relatives are, but my Uncle Gabriel is a wizard." She struggled to contain her laugh. That little _confession_ given to her parents was probably one of the most entertaining things she had ever seen. Her normally cool calm and collected Uncle had become a bumbling mess. When being asked about his wizarding passed he looked so lost and horrified that she had almost laughed at his expression. Serves him right for lying.

She had found herself once again wondering why he hid his angelic past. Granted they may think he was crazy but considering that they had just found out that their only daughter was witch. How far was the stretch that their best friend was infact the archangel Gabriel himself? She had asked him about it after McGonagall had left and her parents tried to get their heads around it.

"Don't worry your little head about it." He had ruffled her hair and conjured a lollipop handing it to her. "I might tell you when you're older. Now go to bed. It's late." He had gotten up from his chair not looking at her, when had left the room. But she still saw the sad expression on his face.

"How come you didn't know that your uncle was a wizard?" Nevil looked genuinely interested.

"His family are wizards from America. He meet my mum and dad when they were at university. He never told them." She shrugged again. "I sort of knew that something was different about him." She smiled at the boy opposite her. He smiled back before he started rummaging round for something.  
"You lose something?" she asked after he had stud up look at where he was sitting. 

"My toad Trevor. He's gone!" 

Gabriel:

"You are not leaving today!" A teary eyed Helen ordered as they waved good bye to Hermione. David looked so lost, as he seen his little girl get on the train.

"Yea mate you're staying at least another two days." Demanded looking at his quietly sobbing wife. "We need someone to cheer us up." Sighing Gabriel placed his trade mark grin on his face.

"What else do I have a life for?" Helen let out a weak laugh.

"Good answer." Gabriel grabbed Helens other arm and they walked back through the barrier. Just as he was hit by their pure magic again. Gabriel had begun to plan his next step. Whoever that boy getting on the train was. He had the bad feeling that Hermione was going to be getting walking right in something he couldn't prevent, and that scared him. It didn't matter how hard he tried to appear heartless when he was Loki. Gabriel loved the Grangers like his family and seeing the closest thing he  
had to a daughter walked in to a world he hardly knew, was enough from him to take an interest in his old family again. He only hoped it wouldn't do more harm than good.


	8. Chapter 8:

**I don't own anything.**

 **Writer Note: Ok, people have been asking me some questions about this story so I'm going to answer them. 1. I'm looking for a Beta reader. I have messaged some people but if anyone is interested please send me a message.  
2\. This is the first part of a series of three fanfictions. Even though there will be scene involving the Winchester, they will be seen as main characters from the second fic onwards. I will be changing the age difference between the characters. This are the currant ages.  
Hermione= 11, Sam= 12, Dean=16**

Chapter Eight: The questionable acquaintance

 _Hermione:_

"Jiminy Cricket you're Harry Potter!" As soon as she said it she had regretted her words. Mentally hearing Gabriel mocking her for her word choice. Not to mention the exasperated look the other boy had given her when she had practically screamed his name but just as usual instead of shutting up, Hermione had just kept going.

"I'm Hermione Granger" she introduced herself, tuning to the redhead who was also sitting in the compartment. "And you are?"

" _Oh my God stop talking Hermione! You sound so stuck up! What are you doing!"_ she thought as shecringed inwardly as she attempted a smile. The boy seemed unimpressed. With his mouth full of food he grumbled.

"Ron Weasley."

Now it was her turned to look at him with a lack of respect. She knew she sounded stuck up, but wasn't it a little clear that she was nervous. Well apparently not as the boy looked at her with a little hostility. With yet another attempt at seeming more forth coming she coughed out, "Pleasure."

He nodded slightly and turned back to Harry. Succeeding in completely embarrassing herself she jumped up from her seat and went to walk out. However her subconscious seemed to think it wasn't nearly enough embarrassment for she stopped and added "You should change in to your dress robes I suspect we'll be arriving soon."

Sprinting out of the compartment before she could make anything worse she went back to her task of finding Neville's toad. Just as she did so the dark looming image of a castle in the distance caught her eye.

 _Gabriel:_

Sitting in the middle of the crossroads with a bag of sugar-quills he had bought when they were in Diagon Alley, Gabriel had made sure that both David and Helen wouldn't notice his absents, leaving a sleeping copy of himself in the bed, he was less than impressed that he was once again forced to converse with the demon. But he had to admit, he was resourceful and if he needed information this is the first place he would come. Unfortunately that meant he actually had to run the risk of being on his brothers radar. But needs must.

"I am aware that we have a deal concerning the exchange of information, but this is becoming ridicules!" the irritated male voice came from behind him. The man had a strong British accent; however, unlike the Grangers, his accent put Gabriel on edge. Coming to his feet he faced the crossroad demon with a grime expression.

"Trust me Crowley I would much rather be speaking to anyone else right now, but this is important to me."

The irritated king of the crossroads sighed, looking at the desperate Archangel.

"What could possibly be this important that you would risk your brothers finding you? Finally leaving up to that Angel's courage you are meant to have."

Gabriel rewarded that comment with a glare. He hadn't told Crowley about Hermione and he wouldn't. He simply couldn't risk it. Even though he knew the demon would never cross him and betray him to his brothers (being an Archangel as well as Loki god of mischief had its perks) yet you could never be sure that they were alone.

"I need information on the wizarding world again."

Looking more intrigued then before Crowley tilted his head to the side. "May I ask about the sudden interest in my former Home?" a slightly threatening tone in his usually composed voice.

Gabriel growled at the demon letting his usually hidden wings flare up behind him. Taking a step back Crowley stared at the angel in horror.

"None of your damn business."

"Understood." He stuttered slightly, but within the same breath he huffed. "Honestly you and your theatrics."

Straitening his suit jacket Crowley gestured for Gabriel to follow him.

Reappearing at a bar Gabriel steered them towards a booth in the corner. Sitting himself in the far right corner, he looked expectantly at the demon who had followed him.

"So what is it you want to know?"

"What do you know about a boy named Harry Potter?"

Crowley looked taken aback for a moment, when he considered the angel in front of him. He seemed to be studying a spot over the Gabriel's head, whilst he was weighing his best posable answer.

"I know you left a while back but I would have thought someone in your high position would have known about Mr Potter. I mean even Azazel is aware of the boy."

Raising an eyebrow Gabriel leaned forward.

"Why would _he_ be so concerned to about the boy? He isn't one of his is he?"

Crowley shook his head, his face betraying his internal argument in himself. In all the centuries Gabriel has known Crowley, he has never seemed so unsure about giving him information before. What could one boy do that even rendered the King of the Crossroads speechless?

"We've been told to stay away from the wizarding world, for now at least" Crowley confessed, waving his hand and conjuring a glass of red wine each.

"You know what Azazel is planning. He doesn't want to get involved in upcoming wizard wars that would only get in his way. Besides it's not like any wizard or witch would ever make a demon deal. The history between us and them is a little uncomfortable to say the list. Most wouldn't risk it."

"You don't stay away though do you?" Gabriel added scrutinising the demon though narrowed eyes. Crowley smirked at the angel once again.

"Of course not! I don't like being told what to do. You off all people should know that _Loki."_

Pressing his lips together Gabriel nodded. He could tell there was something else in his eyes though. It looked like concern. It was strange seeing that particular emotion in any demons eyes. But it was especially so, in the eyes of a ruthless demon like Crowley.

"There's more to it then that. Why do you visit when you know you could be punished for it? You're ambitious not suicidal."

Letting out a breath Crowley took a long sip of his drink, before he answered: "I have the benefit of knowing that world. I grew up in it in my human years. If I had a heart I would have a soft spot for it."

Nodding again Gabriel downed his drink, smiling a little as he tasted the overly sweet wine. Funny how people pick up on preferences if you're around them long enough. He had gotten used to the Helen knowing his taste but now… he was getting to comfortable.

Clearing his through Crowley continued once again.

"My turn my feathery friend. What is your sudden interest in the wizarding world? And please don't patronise me by saying it's a personal interest."

Gabriel scowled at him. Crowley noticed his apprehension and healed his hand up in defence.

"Come on now Gabriel we both know this won't go any further than this."

"I'm not worried that you would tell anyone. But I would be a pretty bad trickster God if I trusted you now, wouldn't I?"

Crowley seemed to be weighing his next words carefully. He didn't like not knowing something and having something over the Archangel who practically summoned him at every whim was getting on his nerves.

"I will cute you a deal", he offered. "You tell me your interest in the wizarding world, stop summoning me for trivia things and I will not encroach on your territory. Whatever that may be and I will stop any other demon from doing the same. Sound fair?"

Considering his words for a minute Gabriel went over his options. On the one hand he would be giving away his secret to a demon on the other hand he was offering to keep it hidden from others. Potentially he would be added protection. With a sighed Gabriel pulled out a picture he had stowed away in a wallet that was barley used. What would a trickster need money for? He placed the photo on the table between them.

It was a picture of six year old Hermione, sitting on Gabriel's shoulders. Surrounded by the Swoony Mountains in Scotland. Her mother mid throw of a snowball to his face was laughing at them. Hermione was smiling at the camera her father was holding, waving.

Crowley furred his brow. Looking from the photo to Gabriel and back again.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing only the plot. Still looking for a bate reader if you're interested pleas message me.

Chapter Nine: Troll

 _Hermione:_

She was miserable. Yeah she was sure she was top of every class and most Professors seemed to like her just like they did at home. Unfortunately the students (just like back home) did not like her. So Hermione, just like always, found herself alone. She had hoped that being surrounded by people like her would bring some friends with it, but it seemed she was just as much an outsider here as she was back at home. Admittedly she probably didn't help her case when she corrected her class mates. But she didn't do it to be mean. She just got nervous and that's exactly what happened today.

Ron had been getting increasingly angry about the fact his levitation spell wasn't working and his hectic flicking of his wand was making Hermione fear for her eyes. She had stopped him to show him where he was going wrong, only to be pointed out by Professor Flitwick, which of course resulted in her unintentionally showing the others up. Hermione felt guilty so after Charms she planned on apologising to Ron who had stormed off with Harry and the other Gryffindor boys. But when she got close enough to call out his name she was also close enough to hear their conversation.

"It's Levi- _osa_ not Levios- _a_. She's a nightmare honestly no wonder she hasn't got any friends."

Hermione's breath caught and her eyes began to well up when the others laughed. She pulled her books closer to chest as she stormed past the group of boys. Ramming in to Ron as she passed. The last thing she heard was Harry voice chastising Ron before she ran in to the main building.

When Hermione reached the girls toilets she rushed in to a cubical and locked the door behind her. Ignoring the other girls who had looked at her with big eyes as she rushed past them. Over the last couple of months the other students had only seen confident Hermione. This was the first time that she had let her mask slip in front of people. Hermione sat on the toilet sit, drawing her knees to her chest and, laying her face raised knees, she started crying. For the first time in a long time Hermione just wanted to go home.

 _Gabriel:_

Jolting up right Gabriel let out a gasp.

"Loki?" Kali yawned looking up at him. "What is it?" A quick mental scan of the flat told him there was noone there but them. But he could have sworn that he had heard somebody sobbing. Looking confused he meet Kali's dark eyes.

"Nothing I thought I heard something." He gave a quick grin before he swung his legs out of the bead. "I'm just going to…" Before he could finish his sentence, Kali let out a huff.

"Don't you dare! You are not leaving again!" She growled warningly. Her arms already starting to smoke. Trying not to laugh at her threat. Kali may be a goddess, but he so was he (technically).

"Come on baby. It will only take a second." He whispered nuzzling her neck smirking. "I'll be right back."

Letting out an irritated sigh Kali nodded.

"This is the last time!" she said threateningly with a finger poking in his chest. "I mean it Loki. I'm sick of this." He let out a laugh and kissed her on top of her head.

"Be right back."

"Hm… You better be."

 _Hermione:_

She had ignored Parvati who had asked her if she was okay. That had been about an hour ago and she had cried her eyes out by then. By now she was sure that she had missed the feast. Not that she cared, she didn't feel perticilarly hungry anyway. Ron had made sure of that.

"Ah… This is pointless" she told her herself. "Just because some boy thinks you're annoying you're sitting in here, crying you're eyes out. Come on Granger, where's your pride?!" Drying her eyes, Hermione fixed her uniform and left the cubical.

Her heart immediately stopped. A pair of massive grey feet was the first thing she saw. Letting her eyes travel upward her she felt the panic rise in her stomach. Right in front of her stood a ten foot snarling mountain troll.

Feeling the blood rush from her face Hermione took several steps back only to feel the wooden post of one of the stalls stick in to her back. _"Dam!"_ She tough as panic stared to rise in the pit of her stomach. Looking at the snaring face again Hermione turned back in to one of the stalls slamming it shut behind her. The troll let out a roar before swinging the club in the wooden stalls. Hermione let herself collapse on the ground just in time. Before the club crashed in to the wall next to her.

Screaming as pieces of wood came raining down on her, she heard the door to the bathroom was swung open and two pairs of foot came rushing in.

"Hermione move!" That was Harry's voice. Relief washed over her as she freed herself from her splintery wood. That was short lived when the second swing came and she barely got out of the way of the club once again. A sharp pain shot though her arm and when she looked down she saw blood.

"Hey pea brain!" Shocked Hermione turned to see Ron standing at Harry's side throwing pieces of wood at the beast in front of her. One of the lobs of wood hit him strait at the side of its head. Using the short distraction Hermione dashed underneath one of the sinks. Narrowly missing another swing which destroyed her hiding spot Hermione let out another shriek.

"Help!" she yelled, desperately ducking underneath the porcelain. She wanted to help but she didn't know how. Her wand was missing and she felt herself shaking so much she couldn't think. And then…

" _Gabriel!"_

 _Gabriel:_

Gabriel was standing on a mountain opposite a grand castle in the Scottish country side. A lake with black water separated them and to his left he saw a forest which was humming with magic. He didn't know why he though coming here would clear up the littlie situation in his head. But he had the feeling that this is where the sobbing had come from.

" _Gabriel!"_

Now he was sure he had heard something and he knew exactly who it was. Hermione. He immediately sprang to life. But when he attempted to jump in to whatever situation Hermione had gotten herself in to, he felt an unusual force stopping him from entering the castle grounds.

If he hadn't been so worried about Hermione he would have found this oddly amusing and would be trying different ways to get in. But right know his mind was strictly on the panic in his Goddaughter's voice.

"You're not going to get in there like that." A voice came from behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he recognised the voice. It wasn't a smooth British accent like Crowley's but it was croaky, as if he had swallowed a bag full of sand.

"What are you doing outside of Heaven Joshua?" he snarled, turning to face his brother. "Aren't you supposed to be tending to the green house up top?"

The older looking man with dark skin didn't seem fazed by the Archangel's glare. Even with his wings dangerously flaring up behind him. Instead he smiled slightly unimpressed and gestured to the castle.

"I see you found Hogwarts."

Crossing his arms Gabriel looked at him. Hermione's voice still ghosting around in his head. Worry and panic was running riot in his head. On the one hand Hermione was clearly in trouble and he couldn't help. On the other hand one of his brothers had found him and could see straight through his disguise. How long had they known?

"Don't worry; I'm the only one that knows. Well except for your demon friend." Joshua shrugged still keeping his passive expression. "I'm not planning on telling anyone."

Looking at him critically Gabriel nodded. "Why can't I get in?"

"Hogwarts is protected by many spells and sigils. Some of them angel repellent. The only way you're getting in there is if you're invited."

Letting out an angry huff he looked at the castle, eyes full of anxiety.

"She will be fine."

Gabriel tensed again. "What do you know and how do you know it?" He growled at the other angel.

Joshua shrugged "Father gave me a message for you."

This caught the Archangel's interest. It had been so long since his father had spoken to anyone but Joshua.

"He told me to tell you that you are lucky. Most angels don't get to choose their charge. Michel wished to be her guardian, but you beat him to it." Seeing his frightened expression Joshua quickly answered. "Michael isn't aware of your new life. He believes another lesser angel is charged with her safety. Father also told me that you can't stop this from happening. Hermione is meant for greatness. However the chips may fall she is important. You can't protect her from everything. She is about to make friends with Harry Potter. That is where she is meant to be… for now at least."

Gabriel looked at him with suspicion. "What do you mean for now?"

Joshua let out a sight and shrugged: "I don't know. He didn't enlighten me to her future." He made an attempt to leave but before he did Joshua turned back to him.

"Enter her dreams. Let her know you were coming to her aid and perhaps give that headmaster of hers a visit as well. You'd be surprised how much power dreams have."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything. Still looking for a Beta reader.

Chapter Ten: Dreaming of Angels

 _Hermione:_

After the scolding she had received from Professor McGonagall, Hermione and the boys left to go to for the Gryffindor dorm. When they reached the point where the boys would have to go to their room, Hermione gave them a sheepish grin.

"Night" she whispered before turning on her heel to run up the stairs. Making sure to close the door as quietly as possible, so not to wake the others she dived in to her bead hiding amongst her covers. Hermione was pretty sure she had just made to friends today. Maybe being attacked by a troll isn't all that bad. For the first time since she got to Hogwarts, she actually felt happy. So when her head hit her pillow she drifted of in to a deep sleep.

 _With a gasp Hermione woke up in a dark room, or at least she thought it was a room. Groaning she slowly sat up. Her head hurt and she felt even worse when she moved to get more comfortable._

" _Hey there stinker."_

 _Hermione spun round (bad idea) to see her godfather standing over her with a soft apologetic smile. His eyes ware cast down as if he felt guilty. Hermione was sure of it when she saw his three pair of golden wings drooping slightly behind him._

" _Am I dreaming? Or have you decided to annoy me in my sleep as well as back home?"_

 _He smiled a little at her response. She could have sworn he looked relived._

" _Are you ok? You're not hurt?"_

 _She shook her head and gave him a brilliant smile._

" _No, but I think I actually made friends today. Harry and Ron came to help me."_

 _Gabriel had flinched at Harry's name but if Hermione had noticed she pretended not to when she started to tell him all about the boys' bravery. He listened to her excited explanations as he sat down next to her on the cold floor. She talked no stop for about ten minutes before she stopped and lookup at him confused._

" _I called for you" she said looking at him. "You didn't come."_

 _Sighing Gabriel nodded, looking ashamed._

" _I tried to. But apparently this school is angel proof." He said gesturing around himself, frustration clear to read in his face._

" _How's it possible to angel proof a whole castle?" she was genuinely interested in the idea. He had never said that was a possibility. It was an interesting concept._

 _He looked at her with a raised eyebrows._

" _No, no. Don't even think about it. Knowing you, you'll get in to trouble and no one will be able to find you and if I tell you neither will I." He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the beginnings of a headache._

 _She nodded trying to hide her new found interest._

" _I'm glad you're ok though. I'm sorry I can't stay long," he said standing up with a quick kiss on the top of his head. "I'll have to go sort out this no fly zone with your head master."_

 _Hermione looked at him shocked._

" _You're going to tell Professor Dumbledore?"_

" _Of course not! Are you mad?!" His eyes flashing mischievously. "I'm just going to persuade him that inviting your good old Uncle Gabriel in the next time something goes wrong will be in his best interest" he said with a smirk and with that he vanished, leaving Hermione to fall in to peaceful dreams._

 _Dumbledore:_

" _Fascinating", Dumbledore exclaimed as he stood in the dark room. "My mind hasn't been infiltrated in a while."_

 _He turned to see a man standing in front of him. He was shorter than him, but stockier and even though he looked younger his golden eyes betrayed him. The professor could barely hide his amusement when the man glared up to him._

" _I complement you on your magical skills."_

 _The shorter man quirked an eyebrow._

" _So you are aware that I'm in your mind?"_

" _Very much so. You must be the interesting gentlemen Minerva met at the Granger residence. What can I do for you Mr Stelio?" The wizard extended his hand towards him, but Gabriel ignored him._

" _Well this isn't going as planned… But I'll give you props for actually delivering on most powerful wizard. Crowley really didn't hold back." Now it was Dumbledore's turn to raise his eyebrows._

" _I wouldn't go that far."_

" _Oh I believe you would. You see, I did my own digging and an old friend of yours if very helpful. If you know the magic words that is."_

" _Oh and what would those words be?"_

 _Gabriel smirked dangerously "Deathly Hallows."_

 _Dumbledore straitened up in surprise. Not many wizards knew about the Hallows and those who did considered them a fairy-tale. But this man or whatever he was looked at him with such sincerity that Dumber knew he wasn't lying._

" _Now listen up because I'm not going to say it again. I'm for once not interested in causing trouble. But unless you want your dreams to become my personal playground, I would suggest you send for me the next time my girl gets in to any sort of trouble."_

 _Dumbledore cocked his head at the man._

" _Surely if you are this powerful you must be able to enter the school grounds." Limitations interesting._

" _Sadly not, something is preventing me from entering. But I and more importantly your mind would appreciate it if you could send from me the next time something remotely suspicions happens at this school. Understood?"_

 _Dumbledore was slightly amused bythe man in front of him. He posed a puzzle he had never come across before. A puzzle closely connected to a brilliant young Gryffindor. Perhaps allowing him entrance would be beneficial._

" _As you wish. Mr Stelio."_

" _You can call me Gabriel" he responded. The permission to call him by his name sounded more like a threat to the old Professors ears, but he was surprised when the man had vanished in to thin air right in front of him. A faint fluttering sound lingering in his ears._

" _Fascinating."_


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing. Still looking for a beta reader.

Chapter 11: Poor David

By the time Christmas had come around, Gabriel had become restless. He had been sent no word from Dumbledore which should have been a good thing, but Gabriel couldn't help but feel nervous. It was a rare occasion when Joshua comes to earth and even rarer occasion when he comes with a message and something about the fact that Hermione was running around with Potter put him even farther on edge.

"Will you stop that", David grumbled with a similar expression on his face as his friend. The Gangers had been informed about the troll incident the day after and ever since David had been trying to convince his daughter to come back home. But Hermione, being Helen's daughter, stubbornly refused. Once Hermione makes her mind up nothing short but an act of God could change it. She was even less likely to leave now that she had friends.

Gabriel was split on the one hand, Hermione had friends her own age which she seemed fond of and on the other hand she was put in danger to gain their friendship in the first place. Hermione never told him why she was in the bathroom crying anyway.

" _Hmm… I may have to look in to that"_ he thought to himself _._ Looking over to the waiting parents he smiled. Helen looked like all her Christmases' and birthdays had come at once, as she bounced on her heels, looking over the crowed to see if the train had arrived yet. Once she spotted the smoke cloud building in the distance, she let out an excited squeak rushing over to the edge of the platform so that she could reach her daughter first. Giving each other amused looks David and Gabriel fought their way towards her. Parents and younger siblings let out exited whispers when the trains approached the station.

"Do you think she'll introduce us to some of her friends?" Helen began to babble. "Or will they not have come home. In her last letter Hermione said Harry doesn't really have a ho… OH! There she is!" And like that the tall brunette had disappeared from in-between, rushing off to embrace her daughter who was struggling with her trunk. Rolling his eyes David gestured to the two with bright smile.

"Come on lets save her before she gets strangled with motherly love."

"That's love? She looks like a bear mewling it's pray. You really sure you want to get in-between that?"

David smirked a little at his friend before he too took off to embrace his daughter. Gabriel only a couple of steps behind him. Hermione gave them a brilliant smile before squeezing them both a little.

"Uncle Gab you came!"

"Of course" he said loud enough for her parents to hear. "You're mothers death threats are hard to ignore. Aww!" Rubbing his shoulder Gabriel gave her a wounded expression.

"Funny Bum." She grinned back. She looked back at her daughter and smiled. "How are you sweetheart?" Giving her mother a brilliant smile Hermione started telling them all about her first months at Hogwarts.

Listening to her story Gabriel noticed that she left out thing specifics such as her roommates and or yet again why she was in that bathroom in the first place anyway.

Gabriel watched her intently. He wasn't her father and he sure as hell wasn't her mother, but he could tell when she was lying better than they could. He was the one who taught her how to lie in the first place. So now when he analysed her every move he couldn't help but smirk when he noticed the slight twitches of her left hand.

When they reached the Granger house hold he helped get her truck from the back of the care whilst David wen to get some pizzas from the local take away. Hermione smiled as her mother hugged her, placing the glasses on the table. Looking over her mother's shoulder she smiled even brighter.

"You got the tree! But you didn't decorate it?" Helen smiled softly ruffling her daughter's hair.

"Of course we haven't. We've been waiting for you." Gabriel came back from the Hermione's room depositing the trunk and smirked.

"Translation we were too lazy to decorate the tree ourselves. OW! What is it assault you're best friend day!" Gabriel muttered rubbing the back of his head glaring at Helen once more. Who had given him a sturdy slap on the back of the head with an overly sweet smile.

"I'll have none of that. Go make you're salve useful and get some knives and forks from the kitchen."

"And pray tell what is stinker over there going to do" he said gesturing to Hermione who had sat down on the floor pulling out Christmas decorations. She had turned around and pulled her tongue at him, smirking a little.

"Who eats pizza with a fork anyway?"

"Just do it Gabe."

Holding his hands up in surrender he hurried to the kitchen to grab the cutlery. Watching his family from his spot with a slight smile. This will be his fifth Christmas with them and he had found himself getting more and more comfortable with being a part of their littlie family. Gabriel was still quite surprised, that his brothers or any other undesirable acquaintances hadn't ruined this for him. When he placed the last knife on the table David came bursting in with four pizza boxes balanced on his arm.

"Anybody going to give me a hand?"

"No we like watching you struggle" Gabriel answered with a laughed, not attempting to give his friend any sort of help.

Looking at the angel David grumbled under his breath something that sounded lot like _prick._ Turning to his wife and daughter instead. "Anyone?"

"You heard Gabe, figure it out you're self." Three pairs of amused eyes watched as he struggled with the door as he tried to keep the boxes balanced. To their surprise he actually managed to close the door behind him as well as lock it.

"Ha-ha!" He cheered as he took one step towards the table only to trip over his own feet almost dropping the pizzas, if it wasn't for Gabriel's quick reflexes.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing.

Chapter Twelve: You decorate the tree with tinsel made of lies!

After a little pizza party, the four of them went on to decorate the tree. Helen and David pulled out decorations to hand Hermione and him, to place on the tree. They did this in a comfortable silence for a while until David clearly had enough and just couldn't keep his curiosity in any longer.

"So, Hermione what really happened with that Troll? You're professor didn't exactly elaborate." Hermione who had been placing a red bauble on the tree froze. A slight twitch in her left hand caught Gabriel's eye.

"Oh you know… I wasn't really feeling well so I just quickly went to the bathroom before I went to bed. I must have missed the announcement and well Harry and Ron came to look for me." Gabriel threaded the tinsel though the branches, past her and to the end of the previous piece, all whilst watching his Goddaughters face.

"And how long have you been friends with Harry and Ron?" Helen asked her eyes carefully looking over her daughter aswell.

"Oh well we're in the same house in school so… we saw each other around. We talked a bit I guess." Another twitch of the left hand. "The whole troll situation just got us closer." She passed him the piece of tinsel again. Not meeting her godfathers gaze as she picked up a snowflake to hang on the tree.

"How did the troll get in to the school anyway?" David asked a little angrier then before.

Hermione looked up. "I have no idea." Another slight twitch not as strong as the last two, Gabriel noticed. So not a complete lie then. However he couldn't resist to call her out on her littlie lies. So when he handed her the piece of tinsel once again he lent forward and whispered in to her ears: "Liar, liar pants on fire."

That had earned him a glare that surly would have killed him if he ware human. She passed him the tinsel picking up the angel that was meant to go on to of the tree. Holding it up next to her Uncle Gabriel's face. Closing one eye as if she ware concentrating.

"Mum don't you think this angel looks a little like Uncle Gabe?"

"Don't be silly Hermione the only thing angelic about your Uncle is his name. I wouldn't be surprised if he was Rosemary's baby come back to haunt us."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at her. He couldn't help but feel a little pride when he mouthed the words: _"Well played Granger. Well played."_ She smirked slightly when her father took the angel from her a placed it on the crown.

"There we go. Now all we need is the presents."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Useful Gifts

Christmas day was its usual chaos. The three Grangers and Gabriel made their way to Helen's mothers for the morning, dropping off gifts, narrowly avoiding a long overdue conversation with Maria who, in return, passed over some gifts from Helens half siblings.

"I swear that woman would rather have had you has son-in-law" David grumbled as he stared at his wife and daughter who were being gushed over by his in-laws. Surprisingly, being invited to attend a prestigious boarding school for the gifted made her aunts and uncle very fond of the young girl.

Gabriel snorted. "Of course she would." He gestured to himself with a grin. "Who wouldn't want all this instead of all whatever you are?"

"Oh! So what? A beer bally and unhealthy addiction with sweets; compared to the successful dentist, who owns a bike?" They looked at each other for a moment, before they started laughing.

"What are you to laughing at?" Helen asked as she slipped in to the passenger sit.

"Nothing" both men sad chuckling to themselves. Hermione who had climbed in the back threw a package at Gabriel with a smile. He smiled when he saw that it was a present for him.

"Well then off to your Granddad's then." David huffed has he pulled out of the drive. If there was one person he hatted more than his mother-in-law it was his own father.

Gabriel had never met the Granger patriarch, due to the fact that David and he had a more than rocky relationship which resulted in them not speaking. This was probably why Gabriel took pity on him after his littlie pranks (well that and Helen). Once in the door the two Granger men simply nodded at one another. There was a tense atmosphere until the older man switched his attention to Hermione.

"Hey there kiddo. Why don't you go and speak with your cousins? The adults have to talk." Giving her mother a look, Helen simply nodded stiffly and Hermione made her way over to the other kids. Gabriel felt slightly at a loss at what he was meant to do when. Mr. Granger looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And who are you?" his tone was unfriendly and the way he looked at him suggested he wasn't prepared to entertain non family gusts.

"Galvin this is our friend and Hermione's Godfather." Gabriel's mouth twitched, when he heard Helens cooled tone. This was going to be good. Galvin just nodded and then led them in the direction of the kitchen. When the three of them made an effort to follow him, Gabriel was stopped by David.

"Do you mind if you wait out here? I think this is going to be a long overdue conversation." Slightly disappointed that he couldn't see the smack down Helen was planning for her father-in-law, Gabriel nodded.

Slumping on a chair next to Hermione, who seemed to escape her cousins as soon as her parents were out of sight.

"They're going to argue aren't they?" She asked fidgeting with the bow on a present she held in her hands.

"Knowing your, Mom probably."

"Want to bet that she'll slap him?"

"I was going for a full fist to the face." They smirked at each other when the heard the first signs of David and his father arguing. Gabriel watched David's brothers from the corner of his eye. He wrinkled his nose at the sight of them. Wondering by the kitchen door, waiting to hear what it inhabitants had to say. They reminded him a lot of his brothers, following Daddy's orders without thinking, even though Daddy wasn't always there. He could understand that. Gabriel was doing the exact same thing, well more or less.

He turned his attention back to Hermione. "So, you going to tell me why you ware really in that bathroom on Halloween?"

She pursed her lips and let out a huff. "You're not going to leave me alone until I do."

"You learn quick kid" he smirked.

"Promise you won't tell Dad. He'll only use it to convince Mum I shouldn't go back."

He met her pleading eyes. Gabriel really had to toughen up has he felt himself give in to her pleas once more. She really had the arch angel rap around her little finger. He nodded and gestured her to continue.

"I was hiding from Harry and Ron. Well more Ron than Harry." Gabriel frowned when he looked at her.

"Why? I though they ware your friends now."

"Yeah they are now but… before … well Ron was sort of a bully." She whispered the last part so that even with his angelic hearing he had to strain to understand her. He felt immediate hatred rise up within him for the boy when she started to explain the situation. It only grww when he noticed that she was trying to make up excuse for the two boys behaviour. By the time she was finished, Gabriel was seething with anger. He already had multiple plans brewing in his mind.

As he was wondering if he could somehow smuggle a hell hound past Crowley and unleash it in the boys' dormitories (not all too far farfetched as a troll managed to wonder in). Or maybe he should make use of his name and turn this Weasley boy in to a weasel.

"Stop it!" Hermione hissed at him. "You're not _pranking_ my friends. I forgave them and that is all I have to say on the matter."

Gabriel crossed his arm in front of his chest, with a childish huff. "Fine! Can I at least mess with their dreams?"

"No." Her ton was final and so was her expression.

"You're no fun."

"It's been said." Hermione looked at the gift in her hands again; when she finally sighed aqnd passed it to him.

"This is for you. So Mum and Dad don't get suspicious." She shrugged as he took the gift from her. It was long, thin rectangular box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. Amused he undid the bow and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful craved wand, with runes carved in to the hilt. When he looked at them closely he could read the inscription in ancient Greek. _"This is for the best Godfather the Archangel Gabriel. P.s Don't get a big head."_

Gabriel couldn't help but smirk as he lifted it up to eye level.

"Aww. Me? Big headed? Never!" 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: It's quiet, too quiet.

Gabriel found it rather disturbing how quite everything was after Christmas. He didn't know why but he had the feeling something bad was going to happen. He had felt it when they had drop Hermione off at platform 9 ¾, it had been even worse than the first time. But this time there was no Potter around to pinpoint the sauce of his unease.

Hermione on the other hand had been ecstatic to go back armed with new books and a charm bracelet that her parents had bough her. She had never really been one for jewellery, but even Hermione couldn't deny that the bracelet was a beautiful. The thin silver chain was decorated with three charms. A silver hart from her father with his and Helen's names engraved, a littlie spell book from her mother and a set of three golden wings from Gabriel. David had given his daughter and friend an odd look after Hermione began laughing, it was obvious that he was missing out on a privet joke.

When the train had left the station Helen had cried about her baby being off again for what seemed to be forever. David had been looking worried muttering about the security at magical schools being drastically overestimated. Gabriel had agreed with that but he wasn't sure if he was just being protective of the only child he had ever seen grow up.

The longer Gabriel went with radio silence, the more time the suspicions had a chance to grow. He hadn't been too pleased about her befriending her bully, but he had promised her not to do anything to Ron. Oh she knew him so well. But he had a feeling he wouldn't be too much trouble and if he was…well… Gabriel never promised anything about the future punishments.

Potter on the other hand was a littlie luckier. According to Hermione, Harry wasn't a complete idiot. He never actually did anything, which persuaded Gabriel not to target him (for now). However he wasn't too impressed about the fact he hadn't done anything to protect her from his friend harsh words. Especially has he has been on the receiving end of bully. Yet again Gabriel couldn't really blame him, after all isn't he doing the exact same thing. Damn it! He was probably putting her in the exact same danger though association as the boy was.

He couldn't test that theory, Crowley didn't want to be disturbed and he would be dammed if he would ask Joshua for help. No he would have to wait and see what was going on. The headmaster hadn't informed him of any strange happenings which could mean a multitude of things.

He had forgotten about their littlie conversation or assumed that it was a dream.

He may not want somebody involved that he had never met before.

There was genuinely nothing to worry about.

Gabriel sighed as he lent back on the sofa he was occupying with Kali who had only just forgiven him for his disappearance over Christmas.

"You are uneasy Loki. What's wrong?" She frowned as she looked at him.¨

"Nothing I'm just thinking."

She smiled slightly; it was the kind of smile a lesser man would have shrunk away from. But Gabriel just smiled mischievously back.

"A trickster God that thinks too much becomes a serious God. Nobody likes that." She said tapping him on his nose.

"If you say so." Gabriel chuckled. He was just a bout to place his feet on the table when a silver white light in the shape of a phoenix appeared in front of them. Gabriel leaped off of the sofa in fright. For a split second he had believed his brothers had found him and he was ready to defend Kali with everything he had. But instead of Michael or Raphael's the voice that came from the creature was that of an old man.

"The Children are in danger come immediately to the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid will invite you in."

The light vanished and Gabriel stood frozen for a second. Kali glared at him from where she had fallen from the sofa.

"Don't you dare!" she hissed.

He gave her an apologetic look just before he vanished.


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing…**

Chapter Fifteen: What is going on!?

Gabriel repaired in a clearing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. A giant of a man stood in front of him armed with across bow and a lantern.

"Are you Gabriel Stelio?", he asked. His voice was ruffed but kind. Gabriel nodded. "I was told to invite you in to Hogwarts." As soon as the man had said the words. Gabriel felt the barrier around the school drop.

Within a split second he appeared in a hallway. He wasn't sure why he was here until he saw Hermione running up a set of stair cases. Gabriel appeared next to her in the next second.

"Hermione what's going on?" He asked looking her offer. A sigh of relive escaped him as he saw that she was mostly unharmed except for some scratches. Nothing major. She jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice beside her.

"Uncle Gabriel?" She looked confused for a second as she froze where she stood. "How did you get in here? Never mind you can tell me later. I have to go help Harry." She spouted, continuing running up the stairs. Gabriel rushed to follow her.

"Are you insane!", he yelled irritation clear in his voice. "You are going straight back to bed!"

"I can't Harry's in trouble!"

"How do you know that?"  
"We went to stop Professor Snape from getting the philosopher stone. But Ron got injured and me and Harry went tough to the next trap. But there was only enough potion for one so I couldn't go with him. He told me to go and bring Ron to the hospital wing, which I did. And send word to Professor Dumbledore. No I'm going and try and help as well as I can, because Harry's all alone and…."

"Wow there kid. Slow down and breathe." Gabriel was angry where the hell; was this so called protector of the school? He looked over Hermione again. She was a mess. Shaking and tripping over her own feet. But even with hall her nerves he could see the determination in the young girls eyes. He had to admit he was impressed. There was still no way in hell that he was going to let her g back there.

"Hermione listen to me. You're going to go back to the Hospital wing…"

"But Harry…"

"Listen! You'll go back there and stay there. I'll go help Harry."

She seemed to consider it for a second before she nodded. "Good girl. Now where's Harry."

"Third Floor. Big three headed dog. It's names Fluffy." He nodded and shoved her in the direction he assumed the hospital wing to be in. The lack useful details only told him how scared she was. Which only meant that she cared about this boy and that he had to make sure he made it out alive.

Where the hell was Dumbledore?


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing**

Chapter Sixteen: The Mirror of Erised

When Gabriel had reached the boy he was more than a little annoyed. What kind of school was this? A troll at Halloween. A three headed dog that could give Crowley's Juliette a run for her money. Followed by killer plants, which he really didn't know why his father had created them in the first place. Flying Keys of Death and a room surrounded by fire with a littlie buzzle. Obviously no one expected an angel to take a trip down here because Gabriel just walked right though with ought so much a little bit of warmth.

He had just walked in when the boy was flung against the wall by what Gabriel assumed to be a soul. But he wasn't quite sure. It felt odd, very small and evil. It had set its sight on him ready to pounce. But before either of them could react he disintegrated and Gabriel turned his attention to Harry.

The boy was lining shivering on the floor. He didn't seem to be conscious and his heart was beating a little irregular for Gabriel's taste. He lined over him placing his finger types on the boys for head. Healing any immediate damage that, that thing might have caused.

Just as he did that, the headmaster decided to join him. He looked a little shocked to see Gabriel already treating Harry. Gabriel only raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Where the hell where you?!", he growled, letting some of his angel grace come in to his voice. He knew his eyes flashed silver when the man took a slight step back. But even then he didn't show any singes of fear. Only amusement and curiosity, he seemed to snap out of it when Harry let out a little moan.

"Help me get the boy to the hospital wing and then we can talk." Gabriel nodded. Glancing around the room to make sure the creature was really gone, his eyes caught on the only object in the room.

It was a mirror. Gabriel recognised it immediately. He had seen it being crafted. He had watched it destroy civilisations. Out of every nightmare he had seen in this school tonight. This was the last straw. The Mirror of Erised.

"How did you get this?" Gabriel gestured to the vile thing. Dumbledore who had picked up the small boy looked confused.

"I took it from a friend, before he could go mad."

Gabriel steeped closer, to the mirror. Disgust raising up in him as he looked in to it. If he had a hart it would have stopped at what he saw. He stood with his brothers all of his brother. Michael stood proud his hand laying on Lucifer's shoulder as the younger brother smiled back at his elder. Raphael smiling content at him. Joshua tending the gardens of heaven. Balthazar playing trick on the other with him. Whilst Castiel his favourite little brother watched on with a frown. Thousands and millions of other angels flew round happily tending their charges. And then he saw him. His father. Smiling down at every one, as if he hadn't had a care in the world.

Gabriel slid his angel blade from his pocket and pierced the centre of the mirror. Watching it shatter in to a million tiny pieces. He turned to the old man and the boy.

Dumbledore looked shocked. Nothing had ever been able to destroy the mirror, but this man did it with nothing more than a silver blade.

"Fascinating."

Gabriel stared at the man with raised eyebrows. "Is that you're catchphrase or something?"


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing

Chapter seventeen: So the first years ends

Dumbledore had placed the boy on hospital bed next the young Gryffindor girl. He watched the pair with interest. Hermione had been sleeping when they had entered, he assumed Poppy had given the girls something to calm her nerves. Gabriel had given her a kiss on top of her head before giving the Weasley boy a look between hatred and sympathy.

"We going to talk about what happened today or are you just going to stand there and stair. Muttering the word Fascinating." His voice had lost the power it had held during their confrontation. Now he just sounded tired and irritated. Dumbledore nodded in the direction of the door.

"We should take this to my office…" With the sound of fluttering feathers Dumbledore took in the surroundings off is office. Without waiting to for an invite Gabriel sat on the chair opposite his desk. Dazed and a little confused, the old Professor sat down on his chair.

"This is impossible. You can't apparat in to Hogwarts never mind around it! How did you do that?" The curiosity was clearly written on the old mans face. Gabriel frowned at the man. Crowley had assured him that this man was the best and brightest. How had he not figured this out yet?

"I find it amusing that a man with your reputation can't figure something out a seven year old figured out in one after noon." Gabriel couldn't help it. He was incredibly proud of his girl, but on the other hand this started to worry him. Was Hermione really that different, even compared to thoughts that ware meant to be her people. The old man just seemed amused. Pushing his moon shaped glasses up with a long finger he smiled down him.

"What is it that Miss Granger knows but I don't Mr Stelio?" He smiled. "Is it that your last name literally translates in to trickster? But I'm willing to bet it's something a little more complicated than that." Gabriel gritted his teeth. This old guy was really grating his nerves. But naturally Gabriel couldn't help but pick up on the invitation to brag about Hermione.

"I would be more concerned about the fact that an elven year old is both smarter and more powerful then you." He grinned. "Any woo I'm not here to talk about myself. I want to know what the hell went on here tonight." Gabriel lined forward, letting his eyes flash dangerously as he did so.

The old man sighed, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. "It is a very long and complicated story." Gabriel looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Trust me. I can keep up."

After the long and tidies explanation, Gabriel had returned to the hospital wing to watch over Hermione. The story he just had to listen to made him more uneasy than what Crowley or even Joshua had said to him. Along with the added warning coming from Dumbledore that this was only the beginning.

Hermione started to stare causing to come out of his thoughts. When he turned to her he was meet with a pair of big tired golden brown eyes. She just looked at him and let out a groan.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Gabriel let out a snort. "That would be the understatement of the century. What were you thinking?"

"Nothing much. We tried to tell Professor Dumbledore, but he was in London and there was nothing ells we could do. But go after Professor Snape…"

"Quirrell."

She looked confused. "What?"

"It was Quirrell not Snape. Turns out his just a humourless douchebag."

She nodded slowly. Looking more confused then ever. "Well either way we had to stop him."

Gabriel took in a long breath. He was angry with her, beyond anything he has ever felt towards his brothers. But he was also impressed. Three kids with limited resources had just destroyed an evil mad man's plans of retuning. Also there was a little bit of pried. His girl was a hero.

"Well at least I can say one thing." He said with a frown.

"That would be?"

"I finally corrupted you. How many school rules did you break?"

Letting out an amused huff Hermione began to begin to tell the story. Gabriel listened with intense interest. He would figure out what to say to her parents afterwards. Right now he was just going to make sure she was ok.

 _Dumbledore:_

He watched the pair for quite some time. Miss Granger was a brilliant student all her teachers adored her and sung about her brilliance. Even Severus liked the girl even though he would never admit it. The man was so oddly stubborn at times.

But the girl and her godfather where an odd pair. The man was clearly very powerful, Dumbledore wasn't even sure if he was human. The power that has come from his voice had practically compelled him to do as he was told. It was nothing like the imperius. It wasn't a dark magic slowly willing you. It was more like a harsh light forcing you in to his direction.

The girl although exceptionally bright hadn't struck him as very powerful. However he had never seen her interact directly with Mr Stelio. Now he saw it. Her magic seemed to flow around her in smooth waves. A type of control he had only ever seen in seven year graduates. Never an eleven year old who had broken more school rules in one night then James Potter and Sirius Black could in a term.

What a coincidence that this girl would befriend Harry Potter?


	18. Chapter 18

I own nothing.

Chapter Eighteen: Missing Letters and flying cars

Gabriel hadn't liked lying to Helen and David about what happen at the end of Hermione's year. But what could he say Hermione had made an excellent argument. (End bribes, excellent bribes) So if playing dumb was what he had to do to make her happy then that is what he would do.

Obviously he wasn't going to let this go completely. Gabriel was angry incredibly angry. He had demanded her to pray to him once a week to tell him how she was. And if she thought something was off, she had promised to call him straight away. That was his price for his silence. (Well that and sugar quills. They ware amazing!)

So when he got a call from a very worried Hermione during the summer he had half expected her to say she had witnessed the sky falling. This was not the case though.

"You called me because you're mail bird got lost?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Hermione you know when I said to call me whenever you think something is wrong. I didn't mean when the slightest littlie inconvenience accrues."

"It's not just that he isn't answering Ron either and I'm worried. His aunt and uncle aren't very nice." She said gesturing wildly around the room. She hadn't stopped pacing the room since he had arrived. It was both amusing and concerning. The girl had become very attached to her new friends and Gabriel prayed (well would if it wouldn't give is location away) that she wouldn't lose them. He didn't think he could bare it if she went back to her lonely self.

Abruptly she stopped and looked directly at him. Her eye wet from suppressed tear.

"Pleas Uncle Gabe. I just want to know that he's okay."

Letting out an exasperated sighed he got off the bead. "Fine. I'll go check on wonder boy." He stretched a little. Hermione watched in awe at how the three sets of wings spread out and how the gold set caught in the sun. She gave him a faint smile.

O what he would do to make sure she would keep smiling. (Once again he felt himself question when he had become so lame.) He pulled a small package out of his jacket pocket and though it at her. She caught it with is and looked at him confused.

"In case I can't make it. Happy Birthday, kiddo." He watched her open it and smiled when she looked at the anti-position charm for her bracelet. She looked at it with a mixture of delight and intrigue. David and Helen had told him they were going to make it a tradition. So that she wouldn't forget where she came from. So he decided to be part of that tradition.

"What does it mean?" She asked as she hung it next to the set of wings.

"It's a protection charm. You could use it." He chuckled. If he sneaked a couple of protections charms past her he would feel a lot better.

She gave him a look that told him she knew he was hiding something. "And what exactly does it protect against?"

Gabriel waved the question a way. "This and that. Now do you want me to check up on wonder boy or not?"

She pursed her lips and nodded. With that Gabriel was standing outside Number 4 Privet Drive.

At first it seemed completely normal. Just an everyday suburban street outside of London. The lights where off suggesting that the residence were asleep. But at a closer look you could tell that there was something off.

The first thing that he saw was the wards. A shimmering dome of blue silver light, protected the house, feeding of the familiar bond of three of the four people currently sleeping inside. The second thing he noticed was the, spiralling gold and silver energy of wonder boy's magic. But even to a normal by passer without celestial eyesight could tell that room on the second floor right housed an interesting person. Thanks to iron bars on the window.

Gabriel shudder. This reminded him slightly of Lucifer's cage in Hell. That's when he decided he didn't like what he saw. The boy obviously needed protection, but he was sure that the bars ware not for his benefit. He was just about to snap is fingers to blow the bars from the window when the sound of a car motor caught his ear.

That in its self wasn't strange but the fact that the sound was coming from above was however. He spun round just in time to see a turquoise Ford Anglia flying towards the house. Well this was going to be amusing.

He entered the wards without trouble (apparently angels weren't and issue) and appeared in the boys bed room. He made sure to keep invisible. Didn't want to frighten the poor kid to death. Harry was wide awake looking stunned to see the flying car outside his bedroom window. When Gabriel looked inside the car he let out a laugh.

Ron Weasley was sitting in the passenger site smiling warily. Next to him in the driver sit sat an older boy clearly his brother and his twin was sitting in the back.

"Ron? Fred? George? What are you all doing here?", Harry asked them still in shock.

Ron answered with a grin: "Rescuing you of cures. Now come on get you're trunk."

Harry apparently didn't need to be tolled twice as he rushed to gather his things. Gabriel descended to give the boy a hand has he seemed to be so frantic he kept missing fatal school supplies. Slipping them in as quickly as he could so he wouldn't be caught. He watched in amusement as the three gingers attached a towing hook to the bars.

"You better stand back", Ron warned.

Gabriel had to admit he liked their style (still didn't like him but that was a work in progress). He watched has the turned the care around and began to drive away. Gabriel knew that with the spied they were going those bars would never brake. So he decided to give them a hand. Just has the bumper of the care was about to be pulled of, he snapped his fingers and the bares (and window) came flying off.

Harry grabbed his trunk and was about to though it in the back of the care when…

"Potter!"

The looks on the doors began to unlock and Harry looked somewhat frightened. When a walrus of a man came rushing though his door. Harry had just about though his stuff in the car and had grabbed his owl. As he leaped toward freedom.

However the man that Gabriel presumed was Harry's uncle had also jumped forward, grabbing his leg. Gabriel couldn't quite believe how persistent this idiot was at attempting to keep this boy here. So naturally Gabriel did what every self-respecting wayward archangel would do. He shoved the off ever so slightly (ok not so slightly) out of the howl the window had once been. Coursing him to land rather uncomfortably in the rose bushes underneath. If Harry hadn't needed these protective wards he would have probably don a lot worse. But alas, Gabriel didn't want to risk the boys safety.

So he watched with mild amusement the reactions of his overly shrill wife and concurringly dumb looking son whimpered at his dismount. N the distance he could here Harry calling out to them.

"See you next Sommer!"

O yeas Gabriel liked this kid.


	19. Chapter 19

I own nothing

Chapter Nineteen: Meet the Malfoys

Gabriel had unknowingly become the Grangers official tour guide of the Wizarding World. So obviously Helen had called Gabriel the day after the Weasleys grand rescue mission, to "ask" (translate: order) him to come with them to Diagon Alley. He could hardly refuse, now that she knew that wizards had port keys (thank you McGonagall), so there was no more excuse for him to stay away to long.

Gabriel had liked the fact that both Helen and David had wanted him round more but, at the same time, hiding them from his brothers was getting harder. Azazael and Michael's plans were starting to roll in to action. The Winchester boys at the right old age of 17 and 13 they had become a dream team of hunters. Granted their father was still in the forefront of their hunts, but you could tell that both boys would be lethal when they were older. Dean already was. Gabriel wasn't sure why he kept an eye on them, but he had a feeling he wouldn't want to be surprise by them in the future.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Hermione's little growl from the other end of the book shop.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

Looking over Gabriel saw his Goddaughter square up to a smarmy looking blond man and his equally slimy looking son. Behind Hermione stood Harry and a group of red heads who looked equally as pissed. Making his way over to the kids Gabriel listened to the conversation with interest.

"Granger isn't it? Yes … Draco's told me all about you."

The man gave her a disgusted once over, then glancing over to where Arthur was talking to her parents. "You're parents are muggles aren't they?" The way he said it told Gabriel all he needed to know. Taking another step he stood behind her, looming over the two blonds smiling ominously.

"Yes they are. " The man's eyes flickered to him. Grey meet gold, and for a split second the man looked frightened. Gabriel smiled.

"Gabriel Stelio. Hermione's Godfather." He looked over the red heads with a smile. "Nice to meet you kids. You must be the Weasleys. I've heard a lot about you." He smiled giving Ron a warning glare as he did so and turning to Harry. "And of course I know who you are. It's a pleasure Mr Potter." He stuck his hand out to Harry, who timidly shook it. Gabriel then pinned the blond man with another glare.

"But I don't recall Hermione mentioning anything about going to school with an overgrown shaved blond rat. Hogwarts must have different rules concerning pets then Salem Academy." He looked down at his goddaughter whose lips started twitching. The Weasleys stared to snigger. Whilst Harry just stared at the man who had just barged in between them.

The blonds glared at Gabriel with utter hatred. The father had long hair which was tied back from his face so fiercely it looked like they had starched his entire forehead backwards. He was wearing a black robe that covered him completely and had a staff in his hand which had a snake head for a handle. _'Seriously was this guy even trying to hide his evil'_ Gabriel thought. The boy to his right was around Harry's height, with the same blond hair as his father but his was short and geld back. He was wearing a smug expression that Gabriel just wanted to wipe of his face… literally. Before it could go any further Arthur Weasley stepped in between them.

"Alright kids, are you ready to go?", he looked up to the blond man his smile fell immediately.

"Lucius", he said stiffly.

"Arthur."

The man looked smug again and picked up the youngest Weasleys stack of book.

"Shopping second hand again, I see."

"Hardly any of your business I think now is it?"

Gabriel laughed at the hostility the very cheery man had been able to bring forth. He was starting to get quite the respect for him.

"Come now Arthur, no need for that" Lucius said with a smug smile playing on his lips. "You wouldn't want to seem even more vulgar then your American friend here. You already sleep with the pigs and convers with…" Another quick glance towards David and Helen, "our lesser..."

That was it! Gabriel lost all patience. He may be an Archangel but patience was a virtue his father failed to bestow him with. He was the angel of punishment for heaven's sake. With such speed he had almost forgotten to pull out the wand Hermione had crafted him, he had Lucius pined to the wall. Gabriel glowered at him. Their faces only inches from each other.

"Now, now slime ball" he warned, "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I ware you. I'm not someone you would like as your enemy."

The wizard and the angel glared at each other, for a couple of seconds neither showing any sign of surrender until; "He's right you know" a cool smooth voice came from behind them. Causing Gabriel to let out a frustrated moan. Turning round without letting the man back on his feet. He turned to the man who spoke.

"Hello Crowley."


	20. Chapter 20

I own nothing

Chapter Twenty: The world can go to hell.

Letting out a huff, Gabriel crossed his arms in front of his chest, stepping in front of Hermione ever so slightly. Crowley gave his most charming smile, before looking back from the group up to the furious Archangel.

"Gabriel, fancy seeing you here." He turned his attention on the grope behind Gabriel's protective stance. "Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you and this must be Hermione." Crowley offered his hand to the young girl. Hermione however didn't take the offered hand, instead she stared in shook at the well-dressed man in front of her. Her eyes darting to Gabriel in fear.

"What are you doing here Crowley?" Gabriel growled, keeping an eye on his Goddaughter who seemed far paler then usual. In the corner of his eyes he could see the retiring figures of the Malfoy men.

The crossroad king looked mildly apologetic when he looked at his associate.

"We need to talk."

Sighing Gabriel nodded. It was safe to assume that Crowley wouldn't appear unless it was for a good reason. Looking back at Hermione who remind unusually quite he took her hand while flashing the Weasleys and Harry an apologetic smile.

"It was nice meeting you all but my business associate apparently needs me."

Sharing a grin with the twins when he signalled Helen and David that they had to leave. David was the one that noticed and instantly dragged his wife to the till.

Gabriel made sure that Crowley would wait outside for him leading Hermione back to her parents. He was slightly concerned that she had gotten so silent, he usually couldn't get her to stop talking (not that he wanted her to). Giving her another confessed look he noticed her stear was directed to the door of the shop.

"What's up kido?"

She looked up her eyes wide in shook. "What happened to that poor man's face?"

Her voice was but a whisper, but that was all it took for him to stumble slightly. He looked at her, his own shook matched her own now. Seeing angel wings was one thing. Extremely rare mind, like a one in a millennia rear. Seeing a demon for what it was without its consent still rare less so but still quite impressive. But the combination of the two. That was unheard of, and the fear that had lessened over the years flared up in him again. He tightened his grip on her hand and practically flung her at her parents.

"Take her home now!"

Sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, Crowley across from him Gabriel let out an angry huff.

"So what is so important that you had to come and find me?" Crossing his arms in front of his cheats he glowered at the demon. Who was looking around the pub as if he had just been welcomed home.

"You know in my time we didn't have pubs like this," he said raising his butter bear with a grin. "We were much more out in the open about or heritage." He took a sip and looked at the archangel sitting across from him.

Gabriel hadn't touched his glass at all. He didn't appreciate his time being wasted and his Goddaughter being freaked out. He was going to have to explain to her now that demons where much more active than angels where, and he just knew that she would be pissed at him for making it seem that they weren't all that dangerous.

Crowley let out a sigh and placed his drink down on the table.

"I'm here because Azazael."

Gabriel tensed. He knew most witches and wizards no longer believed in demons and angels they were human after all, but mentioning the current ruler of hell so casually in a crowded bar.

"What about him?"

"I have heard he is taken an extreme interest in his Winchester investment, and another littlie birdy told me that you're holler then thou brother has taken an interest in the older one." Arching an eyebrow he looked at him questioningly.

Gabriel nodded. "You hared correctly."

"Well it seems the course we are heading towards is evitable."

Gabriel nodded again. Why was he telling him things Gabriel already knew?

"What do you plan on doing about it?"

Gabriel who had decided that, that was the time to take a sip of his drink choked.

"What do you mean me?"

Crowley snorted and looked at the angel in disbelieve. "I mean what you are planning to make sure they don't succeed. I'm trying my best to sabotage Azazael on my end. But I can only do so much. I'm not suicidal after all and interacting with the Winchesters directly would be exactly that. That John Winchesters is more than a little trigger happy when it comes to demons."

Gabriel stared at him blankly. What was he talking about? "And this has got to do with me, because…"

Crowley looked. Disbelief crossing his features. "What do you think?" He through his hands in to the air. "What are you going to do to stop you're pathetic brothers from tearing up the world!"

Gabriel just looked at him with a balance expression. "Nothing."

Crowley looked taken a bake. "You have got to be joking! What about the world!"

A shrugged was his answer.

"Damn it Gabriel! What about the family you have here! What about that girl you begged me to keep safe!"

That touched a nerve. When Gabriel spoke in hushed tones, he let his eyes flash when undermining the demon. "I will protect them. But the world can go to hell for all I care. I'm tired Crowley."

The Crossroad king growled. "What you think you can keep them safe from Michel _and Lucifer_? Gabriel how many children are born with the ability to see angel wings and demon faces?"

Gabriel froze he hadn't told him about Hermione's talents. Looking smug the demon continued.

"I don't think either side would pass up the chance to have her on side." Finishing his butter beer the demon vanished.


	21. Chapter 21

I own nothing. Sorry for not updating in a while I had some family issues.

Chapter Twenty-one: Letters from Hogwarts

Months went past and Gabriel hadn't received a single message from Crowley. Not that he was complaining. The demons incessant nagging about the upcoming plans of his brothers was, quite frankly, pissing him off. Was it so hard to understand that he was tired of fighting? It's not like it would change anything. His brothers will always fight. There would never be peace. If he had to fight for something it would be to protect his new family.

Speaking of which Hermione had keep her side of the bargain. She had kept him updated and supplied in sugar quills insuring his silence. He had to admit it was very amusing to listen to her complain about the boys.

 _Hi Uncle Gab,_

 _It's my first week back and Harry and Ron already managed to get them self in to trouble. They flew Ron's Dad's flying car to Hogwarts and hit the Whomping Willow. They're lucky McGonagall didn't expel them. Literally less than 24 hours and they got them self in to a detention. Mrs Weasley was so mad she sent Ron a howler. (That's a screaming letter, you would like it. If you don't open it, it explodes)  
Oh and they are already behind in their homework. Honestly I don't know what they do with their spare time. Apparently playing chess and quidditch is more important to them then their education. _

_Anyway, I'm fine. Not dead yet._

 _Love Hermione_

 _P.s. Mum is mad that you left without saying goodbye and she wants to know who your friend was. (So do I!)_

He had laughed when he had read the letter. Typical like Mother like daughter. Of all of the things to focus on.

 _Hermione,_

 _Tell your mother I'm sorry. You can_ tell her Crowley is _a friend from work and that I left due to a work emergency. In your case I'll tell you when you're older._

 _As for those boys, if they wanna fail then let them fail. As long as they don't drag you in to any more trouble I don't particularly care what they do. Although I do want to know how to make a screaming letter sound like it could be lodes of fun. It would freak your dad out, don't you think?_

 _I hope you're still having fun._

 _Send more sugar quills._

 _Uncle Gabriel_

 _Hi Uncle Gab,_

 _Uncle Gabriel who exactly was that stupid excuse supposed to fool? Mum has never even heard you mention a job never mind seeing you actually do any work. She isn't buying it and Dad seems to think that his you're boyfriend. (Not that he has anything against that). So who was he and way was he covered in all those scares?_

 _Apart from that, everything has been rather normal. Classes have been amazing. Our new Defence teacher is Gilderoy Lockhart and his just… he thought us all about Pixies the other day. It was a bit hectic but hands on experience is always the best way to learn. Don't you think?_

 _By the way Dad did not appreciate the howler you sent him at 3 a.m. on Sunday. If I were you I would make sure your wings work, because he wants pay back._

 _Hermione_

Gabriel snorted as he looked at the mention of that posing idiot he had meet in Diagon Alley. He was exactly the type of man he would usually target, unfortunately with the others present he wasn't given a chance to play his littlie tricks. But he had planned to look him up. Too bad he was Hermione's teacher.

 _Hey Kiddo,_

 _I would have paid to see your Dads face when that letter came. And yes I realise that was a pretty lame excuse but I'm not really going to tell anybody about my feathery secret and it relates to this so no._

 _And like I said I'll tell you when you're older._

 _However are you sure that that Lockhart jerk knows what his talking about he didn't seem like he knew what a werewolf even looked like, never mind how to stop one._

 _Thanks for the jelly beans, they were interesting_

 _Gabriel._

The next letter he received maid Gabriel angry. As soon as he saw the envelope, all tear stained attached to the school owl's leg, Gabriel could feel his blood boil. He wanted to hurt who had ever caused those tears.

 _Hi Uncle Gabriel,_

 _How've you been? I've had a long day. Not really fun, if I'm honest. We ran in to Draco Malfoy before Harry's quidditch practise and he was being rather mean. But I'm fine now. Ron defended me granted it back fired a bit, but it's nice to know he has my back._

 _So what are you up to?_

 _Hermione.  
_

_Hey Stinker,_

 _Not going to pretend to be calm so going right in to it. What did that bastard say and or do? Because, I am telling you right now, I will destroy him!_

 _Give me an answer straight away._

 _Gabriel_

 _Uncle Gabriel, I won't let you harm another student. Never mind what they say or do! You are an adult (do angels grow up?) I'm fine ok._

 _Hermione._

 _Hermione,_

 _Ï know you're not fine. If I promise not to kill him will you tell me? I swear on the bible I will do no physical harm to Draco Fucking Malfoy. You know I can't brake that promise._

 _Gabriel_

 _Fine,_

 _Only because you won't stope badgering me about it.  
Malfoy called me a Mudblood. _

_You happy now._

 _Hermione._

Needless to say he had only promised no physical harm to the boy. The fact he has hilarious nightmares was not something he could stop from happening. Gabriel was pretty pleased with himself until he received a prayer.

" _When I lay my head to rest I pray to the Gabriel,_

 _Uncle Gabe something is happing. Harry heard a voice and… I don't know. Filches cat got petrified. I don't know what to do!"_


	22. Chapter 22

I own nothing. Sorry for the long wait for updates, currently have some family issues that are taking priority. Update as soon as I can.

Chapter Twenty-two: Priorities

 _Gabriel:_

Gabriel wasn't sure if he could reinter the castle without permission and has he stood outside on the other side of the lake like the first time, he let out a snort.

" _Great, I need the old man's permission every time."_ He thought to himself gritted his teeth this was going to be tedious.

 _Hermione, Ron, Harry:_

Hermione sat curled up on couch in the common room. Watching the boys with a contemplative look on her face. Harry and Ron had already gotten used to her silence when thinking. It hadn't really bothered them all that much apart from when she stared seemingly right though them.

She didn't pay attention to them. Which eventually broke Ron's patience.

"Hey earth to Hermione!", he yelled, throwing a pillow at her head.

She jumped as it hit her, only to scowl at Ron when she realised what had happened. "Was that necessary Ronald!?"

"Yes. You got that creepy look on you're face."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, at him. "And what creepy look would that be?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his best friends who already started arguing again, but he couldn't quite concentrate. The voice was ghosting around in his head. However he had to admit that Hermione had been acting a little odd lately. Ever since they had meet her Godfather and his business associate. It was kind of nice seeing her and Ron argue it was normal.

"Don't you think Harry?" Hermione's voice broke though his bubble.

"Sorry?"

"Don't you think Ron is being ridicules? I mean Malfoy the air of Slytherin?"

 _Dumbledore:_

This was bad. This was very bad.

Of cures Dumbledore had thought that this was going to happen eventually. Tom had been to quite for too long. But he had hoped that they would have time to prepare. This happened too early to fast. Tom was waiting for Harry to be out in the open. Somewhere where he wasn't protected by the family bond.

Elbows on his desk, the old headmaster leaned on his long fingers. Harry ha run in to yet another mystery, alongside him his two friends. Mr Ronald Weasley who seemed rather but out by the idea that another batch of trouble came their way. He couldn't blame the boy eleven was truly too young to be involved in such, things. But he made his choice to befriending Harry.

Young Mss Granger however looked troubled, not frightened nor mortified, but troubled. The Professor still didn't know what to make of the young girl. He could see that the girl was powerful and intelligent, but unaware of her actual power. Hermione however was the only one who seemed to at least attempt to follow the rules. Odd considering her strange protector.

Mr Stelio, was a frightening man. Somebody who was clearly just to be listened to, but a lack of respect of authority. He often reminded him of a young Sirius Black. Dumbledore had to admit he wasn't sure if Stelio would even care about the laws if it weren't for his connection to the Granger girl. There was genuine devotion when it came to her. Scary and powerful devotion like that of a protective father, who had seen war. Not to mention the actual power that he possessed. Entering his mind, destroying the mirror, all this convinced him that Gabriel Stelio was not human. But what he was, was a mystery. One he wished to solve.

So he did what he had promised the man after the troll incident and called for him with a flick of his wand sending him a patronus.

He waited a couple of minutes but no one came.

"How odd."

 _Gabriel:_

The silver bird that had frighten him and Kali only months earlier appeared in front of him allowing him entrance to the castel once more.

As he felt the shield fall Gabriel appeared just outside of the Portrait of a fat lady, which Gabriel knew was the entrance to Gryffindor common room from Hermione. Keeping invisible he slipped in behind a red head (that looked an awful lot like that Ron kid Hermione hung round with).

The boy had an air of authority about him. Something that really pissed Gabriel off. It reminded him of Raphael lording it over him just because he was slightly older than him. He diced he didn't like him and that he would probably prank him if he didn't want to check on Hermione. When they reached the room behind the portrait the boy in front looked around with disapproving eyes.

"I though the headmaster had told you all to go to bed?", he yelled at the students in the room. Amongst them to Gabriel relive was Hermione. Sitting by the fire talking to her friends, looking concerned.

"Shove of Percy!", one of the twins yelled. Gabriel smirked. He really did like those tow.

"Yea nobody cares!", the other answered.

Sighing Gabriel looked around the room making himself visible and walking out from underneath the shadows where he had been hiding.

"However much I hate to agree with four eyes here. I would say you should go to bed." Gabriel winced inwardly has he registered how responsible he sounded.

The kids that inhabited the Gryffindor common room stared at the angel that loomed behind Percy Weasley. He attempted to make himself seem as none threating as possible. (Ugh… If Kali or Thor could see him now he would never here the end of it.)

Percy spun around and glared at the stranger. Puffing his chest out and attempting to make himself seem as threatening as possible. Gabriel only snorted at the boy in front of him.

"How did you get in here!?", Percy squeaked.

"Same way as you I suppose." Gabriel grind at the redhead. Just as he wanted to mess with the boy a little more, an old voice lazed in amusement and wonder spoke up behind him.

"Don't worry Mr Weasley." Dumbledore said has he climbed though the portrait hole. "Mr Stelio here is here on my invitation."

Icy blue eyes bored in to gold, when the tow mean looked at each other.

"I thought I invited you to my office Mr Stelio?", the old professors voice had a hint of a scolding in it. Forcing himself to stay calm Gabriel nodded.

"That's true. But I wanted to check on my Goddaughter before I jumped to your particular tune, Professor."

Looking back to the fire where Hermione sat with her friends, her eyes wide with a littlie confusion.

 _Hermione:_

She hadn't expected him to come all the way here. Hermione had though that he would just pop up in her dreams like he usually did when she prayed to him. But O No! Mr. Rebel Angel had to come bursting in to Gryffindor tower, and apparently disobey Professor Dumbledore.

Just great.

"You okay, kido?"

When he said this she couldn't be mad at him. Hs eyes where wide with concern and he looked genuinely sorry about the situation.

When everyone turn to stare at her Hermione blushed, bright red nodding quickly.

"Good. I'll speak to you after." Was it just her or was that a warning.

She nodded again as the two men disappeared thought the portrait hole. She blushed even brighter when the others didn't stop staring at her. Percy seemed to notice her discomfort and once again yelled at every one to go to bed.

She said goodnight to the boys and hurried up to her own dorm.

Well it certainly was an eventful day.


	23. Chapter 23

I own nothing.

Chapter Twenty-three: Catsicle

Gabriel looked the cat lying on the table. It almost looked like it was made out of stone, (it felt could as stone as well). Of cures Gabriel had the benefit of having celestial vision. Granted, he hadn't used it in a while (it got rather annoying when living with humans), but he could use it none the less.

The cat was life, its sole said that much. But what exactly had happened to him was behind him. Like he said so many times this was not his field of expertise. Gabriel was just the messenger. Magic was more Raphael's thing. He wasn't even sure this was a purely magical, something about it seemed tainted. It made the arch angel more than a little uncomfortable.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" The Professor asked. There was worry in his voice. Clear to see.

"No. I haven't." It made him uneasy, that this respected wizard didn't have a clue what was going on. He had a half a mined to summon Crowley, but that would break both his pride as well as his deal with the demon. But what where you suppose to do when you were faced with something you had never dealt with before.

"I was afraid you might say that." Dumbledore sat down behind his desk. "The cat is alive. But she is petrified. Our Herbology teacher is currently growing mandrake to reverse the effects."

Despite the fact Gabriel had absolutely no idea what the old man was saying (he really should have paid attention to Raphael) he nodded. Keeping up appearances was sadly still a priority. He knew that Dumbledore wasn't fooled by his insistence that he was a wizard, but he would do it for Hermione's sake.

He also knew that this old man wasn't used to being disrespected by "Gusts". Gabriel had obviously been the first person in a good while that had skipped his invite, in favour for somebody else. The trickster side of him couldn't help but make him smile at taking the man down a peg.

"Any ideas?"

"None so far Mr Stelio."

"Well then I have no other choice." Gabriel stated more to himself rather than the Professor in front of him. Who raised an eyebrow at him.

"And what choice would that have been?"

"I will be staying here, until we can figure out what is going on. Somebody has to look after my Goddaughter and who better than myself."

Wen Gabriel meet the man's eyes he couldn't help but feel like he just did exactly what he wants. That didn't sit well with him at all. Pressing his lips and crossing his arms in front of his cheats he huffed: "I am not doing this for you! I'm doing this for my family!"

Dumbledore looked as innocent has Santa Clause himself has he smiled at the arch angel. "I wouldn't believe anything else."


	24. Chapter 24

I own nothing.

Chapter Twenty-four: To grovel is Devine

Gabriel wasn't a coward not by any means. He was an Archangel of the lord (yes he knows he's on the run but that's more due to the fact that his brothers had lost it a long time ago), a battle hardened warrior, not to mention his trickster god alter ego Loki. However telling your girlfriend that you will be away for a while without a good excuse is already hard enough. Now add in to the fact that Gabriel's girlfriend happened to be the Hindu goddess of destruction (and creation, but let's focus on the destruction part for now) Kali.

So naturally he bought flowers. Lots and lots of flowers.

When Kali entered their apartment, she immediately narrowed her eyes at him. Apparently she didn't appreciate roses gushing over her finely hand stitched sofa and chairs.

"What did you?" she hissed. Flinching a little Gabriel handed her a bouquet of lilies with a sheepish smile.

"Can't I just want to do something for my girlfriend without being accused of committing some sort of crime?" he asked faking hurt.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest Kali, glared down at him. Gabriel was getting the feeling that this was going to be harder then he thought. Holding his hands up in defeat he let himself fall on one of the puffs that weren't covered in flowers.

"Alright, I haven't done anything… yet." She raised a perfect eyebrow at him, as she did so her eyes swept over the apartment. Immediately zeroing in on packed bags he was attempting to hide with his body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with those?"

"Okay, look it's not what it looks like. I may or may not have gotten in a situation in which I will have to leave for a couple of weeks…"

"A couple of weeks! You've barley been home the past year. What kind of prank could be so important that you're going to be gone for a couple of weeks?"

Cringing Gabriel looked up at her. She was already beginning to smoke. Not a good sign. _'Time to bale'_ he thought to himself. Getting up from his seat he continued.

"It's not a prank. More like making sure that someone that still believes survives another year." Not a complete lie. Scooting closer to his bags, he kept one eye on her just encase he had to make a quick escape.

"And since when do you care about the followers of Loki?" she huffed; flames were starting to rise from her arms.

"I don't but this person is really specie…"

A flash of obsidian orbs was all he had to see and with a flutter of wings a slightly burnt Gabriel and his bags landed in the teacher's lounge of Hogwarts, much to the surprise of the Professors who had been socialising mere moments to go.


	25. Chapter 25

I own nothing.

Chapter Twenty-five: All you can see is red.

"So you are who exactly?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow as he carefully surveyed the man in front of him.

Sighing, Gabriel looked at the boy. "Look four eyes. I've already had to explain myself to three other snot nosed kids. And it's getting really old. So I'm just going to see Hermione. To make sure she knows that I'm here. Okay?" It wasn't really a question and Gabriel was getting a little bored of the teen's attitude.

Percy on the other hand was slightly vexed about the fact that this man had gotten him in so much trouble when he had managed to sneak past him a mere two days ago. Even more so when he found out that apparently his family had meet this man in Flourish & Blotts. He hadn't been present because he was…otherwise occupied with a fellow prefect.

Gabriel rolled his eyes again, when he caught sight of the Weasley twins. Grinning, he turned his attention to the younger two.

"Hey you two!" He called out. The trickster god was more than impressed with the other two tricksters. In less than twenty four hours he had heard three different teachers complain about three different pranks the wonder twins had pulled off. Needless to say, they were his favorite Weasleys.

Both Fred and George recognized the man immediately. Bright grins spread across their faces, they made their way towards the two, hiding stink bombs in their cloaks as they did so. If Gabriel didn't use his celestial vision he wouldn't have known who was who.

"Hey your Hermione's…"

"Uncle Gabriel."

Gabriel's mouth twitched as the two finished each other's sentences. Nodding solemnly, he bowed his head in their brother's direction.

"Can you tell you're big bro here to let me in. I want to check on Hermione. Her mother will kill me if something happened to her and four eyes refuses to let me in."

Percy, who grew redder and redder as the arch angel spoke, crossed his arms and glared at his younger brothers. The twins shared a glance and their own grins grew wider.

"Yeah, well good old Percy here doesn't like change in authority." Fred said with an air of pity around him.

"Unless it's his authority level increasing." George said, matching his brother expression.

Gabriel smirked. Looks like he just found his new target. Back when he still lived with his brothers, Raphael was his favorite target. He was always so studious, and obedient. It was sickening really. But it made the pranking all the more worth it. Gabriel had gotten into trouble more than once for dragging some of the fledglings down with him. Balthazar was one of them more times than he could remember.

"Anyway, Hermione isn't even in the common room. She's with Harry and Ronniekins at the library." George said with a grin.

"We could show you the way…"

"Oh no you won't. You'll be going straight to Professor McGonagall's office. Those stink bombs are not exactly following the school rules." Percy huffed as he interrupted Fred. "And I'm pretty sure that they were used on the Potions class this afternoon."

The twins looked at each other with a grin. "Ah yes, brother dear. You know that and we know that. But can you prove it?"

Smirking, Gabriel waved at the two boys from behind their brother's back as he made his way down to the library. As he did, he received odd looks from students.

The word that Hermione the Gryffindor, muggle born, book-worm had an American wizard uncle had spread fast. Most looked at him with curiosity, others with disdain. Most of the disdain was coming from students with green ties. He'd have to ask Hermione what that was about later.

Lost in his thoughts Gabriel didn't see the girl coming towards him and smacked right into the little eleven year old.

"Oops! Sorry, kiddo." He said steadying himself, he looked at the little girl. She was shorter than Hermione by about an inch and her eyes were a darker shade of brown. He noticed they're the same shade of brown the twins shared, but his biggest clue was the flaming red hair. He recognized her as the youngest Weasley. Ginny, he believed her name was.

She looked up, a little confused and dazed as if she hadn't realized where she was.

"Oh… Um… Sorry", she said before blistering off without a word.

Tilting his head slightly (ugh he felt like Castiel) Gabriel watch the girl disappear in the crowed, a shiver going threw him. Something was strange about that girl. He didn't know what but there definitely was something odd.

When he reached the library he was meet with the hushed voice of his goddaughter scolding her two best friends.

"What do you mean you haven't done the essay? It's due tomorrow!"

Gabriel chuckled when he heard the boys hushed excuses, knowing fully well that they wouldn't whine. Hermione was a perfectionist, she always has been and always will be. If there was one thing that that girl got from her father, it was her need to be perfect. Gabriel had half expected that David had gotten this bad habit from his aloof father. Where as Hermione got it from being alone growing up. If no one likes you for being smart, you might as well be the best at it.

Just as he turned the corner, he caught sight of the trio. Hermione buried underneath a mound of books, pieces of parchment surrounding her. All of which of covered in her hectic scribbles. The two boys each had one book in front of them, looking dumbfounded at the girl next to them who was working up a fury. Both of them looking rather lost at her comments.

"Well, like father like daughter.", Gabriel chided, smiling widely at the three when they looked up from work. The boys looked at him with curiosity, but Hermione's face split in to bright smile. "Scaring your friends into doing their homework are we, kiddo?"

"Well how else am I going to get them to do it?" She said with a grin. "But a better question would be why you are here?"

Placing a hand over his heart Gabriel forced a hurt expression. "What? You don't want me here?" He let out a little sob as he dropped down on a chair in-between her and Ron. (He wasn't sure why, but he didn't like them so close together.)

Looking over the essays the boys were writing, Gabriel let out a laugh when he saw his goddaughter's. "Are these even the same essay or are you writing sixty at the same time?"

She shrugged as she kept her eyes on the parchment in front of her.

"Anyway, to answer your question, I'm here to help figure out what's going on with that catsicle you guys found."

Three heads turned to look at him. Hermione looked skeptical, Ron looked intrigued, and Harry confused. Sighing he turned to the boys.

"I don't know if I mentioned it, but I'm Gabriel." He stretched his hand out to Harry.

"Harry. Harry Potter." The boy smiled shyly.

"Believe it or not, I know. And you are Ron Weasley." He turned to the red head. He didn't share the odd feeling his sister gave him. Interesting.

Ron seemed a little awkward when being addressed and just nodded. He looked over at Hermione, as if to ask for an explanation. She didn't see it.

"Does Mum know you're here?" Her voice was a little panicked as if to ask if he had gone back on their deal.

"Don't worry Stinker" (both Harry and Ron let out a snort at the nickname) "You're Mom and Dad are not going to hear anything from me." She looked relieved.

"So… What are your theories on the little cat incident?"


	26. Chapter 26

I own nothing.

Chapter Twenty-six: Exchanging glares

 _Dumbledore:_

"If I may", the old Professor began looking over at her Gryffindor Cubs, "Why is Mr Stelio here? And how in the name of Merlin did he manage to apparate into the teachers' lounge?"

Dumbledore looked at her bemused, blue eyes sparkling with excitement. His teachers had been more than a little confused at the appearance of the young Miss Granger's guardian's appearance. Within three seconds the man had managed to gain the disdain of Severus (which wasn't at all that surprising considering his similarities to a certain mister Black) and the ever more growing interest of the rest of his faculty.

Currently, Mr Stelio was standing by the Gryffindor table talking to his charge and her friends. He noticed the interest he took in the Weasley twins. Undoubtedly congratulating them on their latest prank.

Professor McGonagall let out an irritable sigh. Quickly the headmaster meet her gaze.

"I do not believe Mr Stelio has in fact apparated into the teachers' lounge," he said with a thoughtful smile. "As to why he is here. We have an understanding. He wishes to protect Miss Granger and in return he is willing to help us find the culprit."

Minerva nodded still looking over to those she considered her cubs. Looking directly at Hermione Granger as she did.

Dumbledore knew Minerva suspected that Gabriel Stelio wasn't all that she seemed. He didn't hide himself well. He claimed to be a wizard, he could back it up with the ability, yet he stumbled over basic knowledge of the world. Not to mention the overwhelming power that seemed to radiate from him. No wizard could hold so much power.

"He is very vocal isn't he?", Severus hissed as he joined them at the head table, giving Gabriel a glare. And just as if he had heard him, the other man turned his head and sent the Slytherin head a glare that even from the distance shook though the Professors bones. Looking in horror, two professors looked at their headmaster who also seemed a little shaken.

"What _is_ he?" The two whispered underneath their breath.

"I do not know."

Snape scoffed at his superior's words.

"And you allowed him to enter the school. Are you completely insane?"

"I must agree with Severus, Albus. We cannot have something we do not understand running around the halls. We do not know what he is capable of." McGonagall's unusual panic maid Dumbledore smile.

"I may not be able to tell you much about him but I do know this. Mr Stelio cannot enter the school without an invitation. Nor will he do anything that will possibly endanger Miss Granger."

He looked back at the man who was wildly gesturing to his goddaughter a bright grin on both their faces. The young girls magic reacting to Gabriel's powers.

Dumbledore frowned.

"Fascinating."

 _Gabriel:_

"You Sirs", Gabriel pointed at Fred and George "are an inspiration to us all."

He let out another laugh as he let his eyes wander to the Slytherin table where a very confused seventh year was sitting, trying to hide the last bit of tangerine skin. The Weasley twins alongside their brother and Harry joined the guardian angel in their laughter.

Gabriel still didn't like Ronald all that much, but he put up with him (he did defend Hermione after all). Harry had managed to gain respect from the archangel, just though the loyalty he showed his friends. The Weasley twins were just bonus.

Hermione let out an audible snort has she kept on reading.

"Ow, come on now 'Mione." Gabriel cued. He knew that face, her mother wore it often enough. Mainly using it on him or David. The face of disappointment.

"You shouldn't be encourage them." She huffed not even bothering to look up at him. But he could see the slight smile playing on her lips. He let out a sigh when he felt a glare in the back of his neck.

Gabriel, of course, heard every word of Dumbledore and McGonagall's conversation, but he had let them discuss. Now he felt the stairs of three pairs of eyes. He turned around to face the potions master, who was glaring down at him. Gabriel reciprocated with a flash of his eyes. Satisfied by the shock in their eyes, Gabriel turned back to the kids.

"Now Hermione, I am merely encouraging this boys creative spirit." He grinned and winked at the twins.

"Sure you are. Nothing to do with your own passion for _trickery."_ Something about the way she emphasised the word made Gabriel shake his head, grin deepening slightly.

"Fine. Gentlemen, my Lady, and Ronald. I believe you're headmaster wants a word with me." He nodded his head in their direction, ruffling Hermione's hair as he went passed. Cringing slightly when he heard the old man's catchphrase once again.

"Fascinating."

Ugh as if the old man wasn't annoying enough.


	27. Chapter 27

I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter Twenty-seven: Rogue Bludger

It had been a month since Gabriel had come to Hogwarts. And in that month Gabriel had learned a few things.

First. This school was awesome secret passageways, stairways that moved, and portraits that could flip you off if you got on their nerves long enough. Not to forget the fact that that slime ball Malfoy recognised him from his rather embarrassing nightmares and seemed to hide every time he would spot Gabriel in a crowed. (Hermione wasn't so amused, or so she said)

Second. This school was dangerous. If the last year hadn't grated on his nerves enough, with killer plants, three headed dog, killer keys, and that cursed mirror. Now to add to his list, there was a killer tree out on the school grounds that took as specific dislike to him. Every time he went anywhere near it, to investigate, it would slap him rather harshly around the back of his head.

Third. Nothing was happening. Harry hadn't been hearing voices and no one seemed to be going ice cube on them. So round about now the archangel was wondering if had brought forth his girlfriend's vengeance for no reason.

But then this happened:

"Good Luck Harry." Hermione waved at her friend as she dragged Ron and Gabriel up to the stands. Apparently Harry was a member of the Gryffindor quidditch team. (He didn't bother asking about quidditch, as soon as he raised an eyebrow Hermione had slammed a copy of Quidditch through the Ages in his face.) And today was the day, they were watching the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

So here he was sitting in-between Hermione and Hagrid with a pair of binoculars on his nose (which he didn't actually need) attempting to see what was going on.

"That Wood guys a little intense."

"Yeah, well, he's desperate for a win for Gryffindor. He has been for years." Ron muttered watching the match with bated breath. His eyes following his two older brothers chasing down the bludger's and whacking them into the opposing team's chasers.

Gabriel had to admit he liked the game. He could imagine how the game would be played angel style and couldn't help but grin. It most certainly would be amusing to see his big brothers in the same role of the overbearing team spirit that was pouring out of Oliver Wood.

"Wasn't that a foul?", he whispered in to Hermione as he watched the Slytherin captain slammed into a girl (Alicia Spint he wanted to say) rather unconvincingly.

"No, sadly not." Hermione mumbled.

Gabriel was getting the feeling that Hermione didn't actually enjoy the game they were watching. Her expression was bright but her eyes every once in awhile darted around he feeling with no real reason. It was the expression she got when she didn't really paying attention (a rare occasion, but it did happen). He got the feeling she was purely here for house solidarity. And then her expression changed.

Her brow furrowed her eyes caught sight of something and she narrowed in on it picking up her own binoculars to get a better look.

Three different voices let out gasps out louder when Oliver Woods broom was destroyed by a Bludger and narrowed missed Harry has he ducked. Only for it to turn around and attempt to slam into him again, following Harry as he speed off. One look of Hermione's face told Gabriel that this wasn't supposed to happen.

The Bludger still followed Harry as he dived thought the Slytherin stands in attempts to shake it.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron, yelled as he they watched in horror.

Hagrid who had keep a close eye on Harry let out another horrified gasp: "Blimey, Harry's got himself a rogue Bludger." He turned to the other three with outrage in his eyes. "That's been tampered with, that has!"

Ron pulled out his wand (which for some reason had a tape wrapped around it) training it on the Bludger.

"I'll stop it."

Alarmed Hermione slapped his arm down.

"No! Even with a proper wand it's to rescue." She gave her uncle a pointed look. "You could hit Harry!"

Gabriel got the hint. He trained his eyes on the boy, trying to slow down the psychotic ball. But as the ball smashed through the stands, he felt an odd feeling repulsing his efforts. Puzzled he looked down at Hermione.

She looked panicked. Eyes wide, following her best friends every move.

Now the Bludger decided it was a good idea to just crash through the supports of the parents stand one by one in attempt catch up to Harry, who had been keeping an eye on the psychotic ball and Harry almost crashed into the next stand himself only narrowly missing as he swerved.

Gabriel felt himself get more irritated as he attempted to stop the bludger from crashing into Harry. He managed to push the fucking thing further away from the boy, letting it crash though the Ravenclaw stand. To give the boy some rest bite. Gabriel's irritation level exploded when Draco Fucking Malfoy disced to gloat.

"Practicing for the ballet Potter," he laughed.

Harry didn't seem to care as a golden little ball flashed up next to the blond boys head. Unfortunately the ball also distracted Gabriel and the bludger almost smacked into the back of the Gryffindor seeker.

Harry ducked just in time. The horrid object almost smacking into the blond. Using this to his advantage Harry sped off after the snitch.

"Is he crazy?" Gabriel hissed. "Shouldn't anybody stop the game? The kids going to get himself killed!"

Hermione let out a whimper in agreement.

"They never do," she mumbled. He could tell she was angry.

They watched the two boys battle it out for the golden ball of stupidity. When they dived down between the pitch and the stand Hermione gasped in fear. Gabriel wrapped an arm around her in an attempt to comfort. Why the hell couldn't he do anything?

Minutes went past but they felt more like hours when the two popped up again. Raising towards a kid who had managed to balance himself on the support beam of one of the stands, he managed to take a picture just as both seekers whizzed passed him. Just about ducking in time, before the ball smacked him in the face.

And then the boys dove down again leaving their audience in an anxious stated. Hermione shaking next to him.

Gabriel managed to sense the damn bludger and attempted to shove it away from the boys. He just about managed to shove it from under the stand narrowly missing both boys. But as soon as he kicked it out of the pitch he lost the little energy source that was keeping the thing going.

The first to be hit was Draco. Who was being flung off his broom and landed on the field, letting out a pain filled whimper.

Harry appeared second after still following the snitch. He made an attempt to reach out but the bludger got his hand just has he did so.

Hermione, Ron and Hagrid let out gasps, as they watched him spin out of control. Gabriel tried to steady the boy (if he couldn't stop the damn ball he was going to help the kid).

" _Just stop kid."_ He thought to himself as Harry kept his injured hand close and reached out with his other, letting himself fly without any real control.

He leaned forward a little more and just like that the boy was slipping off his room and crashing to the floor. Hermione and Ron Leaning forward to see if their friend was alright. Gabriel had just about caught a glimpse of the golden snitch in the boy's hand as Hagrid and the kids made their way down to the field. He followed closely to Hermione.

When they reached the field they watched as the bludger repeatedly rammed itself into the earth attempting to kill Harry.

Gabriel felt Hermione's magic build up as she snapped her wand out of her robes and aimed it at the ball of death.

"Finite incantatem!" She yelled and a white flash of light shot from her wand. The ball exploded into a million pieces raining down on Harry.

A quick glance towards Dumbledore told Gabriel that what Hermione just did wasn't normal for somebody her age. (Interesting)

Hermione and Ron crashed down next to their friend whiles Gabriel kept a lookout for another potential death trap.

The blond professor who he had meet in the book shop early this year came rushing towards them as well. Gabriel let out a disgusted noise.

"Not to worry Harry", he said real concern in his voice. "I'll fix this arm up right away."

Gabriel had a bad feeling about this as Harry quickly protested. "Not _you!"_

"Poor boy he doesn't know what he's saying… Now this won't hurt one bit" He said while rolling up the boy's sleeve. Warning bells went off in Gabriel head he couldn't let this man go through with this. He may not be allowed to us his angelic grace without racing questions but this was so clearly going to go wrong.

"Hey buddy maybe we should let the competent medic do the heavy magic", he snarled as he stepped forward.

Lockhart looked up not in the least bit intimidated. Was this guy really that stupid?

"I believe I'm the best trained, as you can read in Gilderoy Lockhart da…" Gabriel waved him off angrily.

"I didn't ask you for your life story. I just want the nurse to look after the boy instead of some pretty bo.. Aw!" Gabriel looked at Hermione who had swatted his leg.

"Now, if nobody else has any objections." He smiled and placed the tip of his wand on the broken arm. "Brackium Emendo!" A white light blinded flushed thought the group and Gabriel just knew it was going to hell.

When the professor pulled his arms up only for it to flop down. Gabriel couldn't help it, seeing the disgusted faces, he laughed.

Only to be shot down by Hermione's angry glare.

"What? I told you so."


	28. Chapter 28

I own nothing. A huge thanks to my Beta readers Love Squares and Chrimsonmoon.

Chapter Twenty-eight: Growing Bones

Harry had been taken to hospital wing shortly after the fiasco on the pitch. Gabriel rushed the three through the crowd as Dumbledore lifted the boy. Gabriel giving Hermione a couple of smug glances as he did so, who was looking rather oddly back at the idiotic blond professor.

Of all the people his goddaughter could have had her first crush on, it had to be him. A moron who got his nails manicured more than her own mother (and boy did that women like her nails being perfect, Gabriel was sure that was more so that she could use them as deadly weapons on him and David). Naturally this was going to be the source of all teasing for Hermione, for at least the next forty years. But not now. Not while she was so concerned for her friend.

Sitting by his side with wide eyes they looked at the raving nurse who looked about ready to blow, muttering to herself about how ridicules the new professor was.

"Honestly what was Dumbledore thinking? Hiring that man!" She pulled out a couple of bottle from a cabinet. "Oh quiet down Mister Malfoy. You'll be leaving in an hour."

Huffing she continued muttering as she came back over. "They should have brought you immediately to me. Broken bones would have been easy. I can fix them in a heartbeat." She sighed as she poured the content of the potions bottle into a glass.

"You will be able?", Hermione asked from beside him looking more worried as the women speak.

Gabriel smiled a little, she reminded him of Castiel when he would tell his little brother about his injuries. He would always look so concerned.

"Oh I'll be able to." Madam Pomfrey sounded offended. "But it will be painful and take all night." She handed the glass to the boy in the bed, who took a generous swig of the content. Only to spit it out causing his friends to jump to the side.

Gabriel who was finding this absolutely hilarious only moments ago found himself covered in the foul smelling potion. (Ugh, he was so done with this shit.)

"Well what did you expect, pumpkin juice?" The nurse huffed as she handed him another glass and walked off to tend to Malfoy in the other bed.

Gabriel, still covered in the potion, looked over at Hermione who no longer looked all that concerned for her friend.

"You suit the wet look." She grind.

"Shot it!" He growled in return as he stuffed a lollipop in her mouth. "And don't tell your mother."

…

Gabriel didn't know why but he had that horrid filing in his gut once again, the feeling that told him that something bad was about to happen. Worried he shot up from his bead.

Fun thing about being an angelic outcast. Despite being an archangel you can't keep a hold of all that power without needing a good nap ever once in awhile. It was irritating, he never used to sleep and now he was bound to it like a human.

Just has he opened the door to his quarters (courtesy of Professor Dumbledore they were the closest to Gryffindor tower a part from McGonagall's) there stood Professor Flitwick.

Gabriel had to look down to look into, the man's eyes. He remembered how he sniggered at the sight of him only for Hermione to reprimand him and tell him that her charms professor was a very skilled and powerful. The angel refrained from mocking anybody else. How could he when people looked at Hermione and thought her nothing but a little girl, when he knew there was something else lying beneath.

"What's up?", he asked the man who was fidgeting with the hem of his robes.

"Albus wishes to speak with you… There's been another attack."

He didn't bother getting dressed just slammed the door shut behind him and ran gestured to the Professor to show him the way.

When they reached the hospital wing his eyes landed on the boy lying petrified on the bed. He was about eleven years old, with blond hair and pale skin. The boy was grasping a camera in front of his face. Immediately he let his angelic sight take over. The boy was alive, but frightened and confused. Seeing a child so afraid made him feel sick, so the archangel averted his eyes, landing on Harry, who's soul was way too active to even appear to be asleep.

"What happened?" He asked the other Professors, who were already in the room.

"We believe was petrified." McGonagall answered as she made an attempt at getting the camera out of the boy's iron grip. "Perhaps he got a picture of his attacker."

She managed to take the camera and opened the film compartment only to be greated with black and lilac sparks. The entire film was destroyed. Horror spread across the teacher face and Gabriel risked a glance at Harry.

"What does this mean Albus?"

"I don't know Minerva. But I believe Hogwarts may no longer be as safe as we once believed."

Gabriel snorted. "What?" He grumbled at the teachers. "You actually thought this place was safe at one point. This has only gone on the long, long list of things I consider dangerous about this place." He huffed as he walked out of the Hospital wing.

Angry at the fact that he had a chance to figure this out. Angry about the fact that his grace seemed to be so out of whack in this place. Angry because Hermione was only sleeping a couple of floors above a petrified boy. And most importantly angry at the fact that he had, somewhere down the line, signed up to be hunter (and responsible adult, but he would worry about that later).

When the hell did that happen?


	29. Chapter 29

I own nothing.

Chapter Twenty-nine: Trust

Two weeks after the incident with the boy (who Gabriel now knew was named Colin Creevey) Gabriel was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, watching Hermione write a letter home.

"What exactly do you tell them?" he asked has he looked over her shoulder. He knew for a fact that both David and Helen would drag Hermione right back home if they knew half of what happened in the last year alone. Not to mention what was going on in the last couple of months. He also knew that he would be skinned alive if they ever found out that he knew.

"The truth. How classes are what I do on the weekends." She mumbled keeping her eye on the paper in front of her. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"So what did your Mom say when you told her that you stopped an assassination attempt on your best friend?" The scratching of the quill stooped. Hermione looked up at him her eyes serous.

"I don't tell them the whole truth."

He snorted.

"Clearly!"

He watched as she put down her quill. Raising her eyebrows at him, daring him to continue talking. He like an idiot did. "You shouldn't lie to your parents, it will only end in tears, and besides that, I think that you're Mum and Dad deserve some honesty." Her eyebrows travel underneath her hair and her eyes flashed.

"You're going to lecture me about honesty? You?" She looked at him doubtfully. She continued on in a whisper. "When exactly where you planning on telling them that you where an angel. Or the fact that that man you meet in Diagonally was a _Demon."_

Gabriel froze. "How?"

"I read."

Before he could say anything else, Harry and Ron came running in though the portrait hole. A flier in hand. Both Godfather and Goddaughter look up, as the boys slumped on to the chairs in front of them.

"Hey you guys should look at this." Harry said as he handed them the flier.

"Duelling club?" Hermione looked up at her friends. "Dumbledore is starting a duelling club?"

The boys nodded. Eager grins on they're faces. Gabriel looked at the flier himself. Slightly peeved that Dumbledore hadn't told him about this little ideas. He was starting to get the feeling that Dumbledore was the kind of man he didn't want around his Goddaughter. He was a manipulator, but Gabriel just didn't know why he was manipulating these kids and that scared him.

"And who exactly is going to teach this little Duelling club?" Gabriel asked in from his seat. The Gryffindor's had gotten used to the sight of the arch angel rarely leaving Hermione's side. Yet most members of the house liked him, but they all knew not to mess with Hermione while he was around. They also knew he didn't approve of her actions the year before and the idea of her fighting just down right appalled him.

Hermione gave him a look that told her godfather that she didn't care what he said. "Probably somebody like Flitwick. He was one of the best fighters on our side the last time Voldemort was around."

The boys gave her a look.

"How do you know this?" Ron asked.

Rolling her eyes, as she gave her letter another look, she huffed.

"Honestly don't you two read?" Looking slightly annoyed Ron turned back to the flier, muttering underneath his breath.

"So are we going or not?" he muttered towards Harry. But it was Hermione who spook again.

"Well considering the circumstances I think we would be stupid not to." Harry and Gabriel nodded. The dark haired boy, smiled at his two friends as he looked over to Hermione.

"Please tell me you're not doing the Charms assay that's due in three weeks. Hermione you know you are allowed to have fun."

Gabriel snigged at the boy's words. Hermione however didn't seem to find it at all funny as she looked up at her friends and Godfather.

"I've actually finished that an hour ago and considering its twenty percent of our grade. You two should at list start it as well. Now if you three will excuse me I'm going to the owlery." Grabbing her letter she stomped towards the exit.

Sighing Gabriel stood up and followed her. "Excuse me boys but I think my Goddaughter has forgotten that I'm not leaving her side." He got to his feet and took off after Hermione, ushering a couple of first years out of the way.

…

Hermione didn't even flinch when the fluttering of wings indicated Gabriel had appeared right next to her.

"Did you think I was going to let you go all the way to the owlery alone?" He asked with a raised eyebrows.

"No." She admitted as she sharply turned the corner. "But I thought you would like to continue you're hypocritical conversation."

Gabriel nodded as he took in her grim expression. He knew she expected him to give her the same lecture he had don last year, but she was right. It was rather hypocritical of him to lecture her on the truth. Doesn't mean he won't in the future but right now it's probably best to leave her alone.

"Nah! I think I've been a responsible adult for long enough this week." He nudged her playfully. She smiled a little at his playful tone.

"Does anyone know what's going on yet?" She asked her brow crinkling a little.

"Nope. The old man hasn't got a clue nor does anyone else. How about you? I know that's what you've been researching in the library."

She shook her head, her curls bouncing everywhere. Hermione rarely admitted that she was worried and he knew she wouldn't now, but he did know her well enough to see the signs.

"It's going to be okay stinker, trust me." Smiling down at her he continued. "So how did you find out about my little demonic business partner?"

Hermione grin slightly showing her pried in figuring out his little secret. It was alarming how quick she was at figuring out his secrets and Gabriel had stared to worry that if she knew too much that others would start picking up on her knowledge. But alas his Goddaughter was too smart for her own good and she would get involved either way so there was no real choice in the matter. He had to teach her how to deal with the dark side of the world.

"Well I looked thought some books in the library and came across a mythology book. It had the pureblood myth of how muggleborns came in to their magic. A myth I'm pretty sure is wrong because don't remember making a deal at a cross road." She said thoughtful when she looked at him. "But the legend said that muggles who resented thoughts with their natural gifts would pray to dark spirits to give them the same power. This would taint their soul but it would give them similar magic to the real witches and wizards."

She looked up at her Godfather bemused. Almost as if she didn't quite believe that it was true. Gabriel on the other hand looked a little darkly down at her. Crowley did say the Wizarding world had their issues with Demons. It certainly accommodated their own brand of prejudice. Hermione didn't seem to notice his dark mood.

"Well it reminded me about the old legends about witches in the muggle world. Well, we all know what Muggles thought about witches."

Gabriel nodded his mood defiantly darker then it was before.

"Then… I don't know. But the way that man looked…" Hermione shivered. "I don't know but something just told me he was bad news. The way some of the stories described the way Demons looked. Burnt and his eyes." Another shiver. "They were glowing red." She looked up at him as he nodded still trapped in his thoughts. "Gabe why am I the only one who sees this things?"

Her voice was so quiet and shy that it mad Gabriel's head snap down to look at her. She was scared, he was surprised that she had kept it in so long. But eventually being able to see things nobody else could would frighten anybody.

"I don't know kiddo." The admission scared him more than anything. He didn't know. He probably never would and he knew it meant it would be harder to protect her, but he did know it would help her in the long run. "Hey you got to admit it's useful though. You know who to avoid when they basically have a massive X on their back." He smirked causing her to laugh.

"Yea and I know. I can trust those with wings growing out of their back." She said it so carefree it almost didn't registered. But when he heard her he froze in place eyes narrowed as he grabbed her shoulders spinning her round. Tightening is grip on her shoulders.

"Never ever trust my brothers! Do you hear me? If you see wings stay away! You can't trust them!"

Hermione nodded with wide eyes. Gabriel had never been this frightened before. The idea of her meeting Michel filled him with fear. He shook her slightly as he spoke.

"Even the good ones can't be trusted. Angels follow orders to a default. They can't help it."

She just kept nodding fear in her eyes.

"Promise that it you see another angel you won't even acknowledge them?"

"I…I promise Uncle Gabriel."

Relived Gabriel hugged Hermione. He conjured a lollipop and handed it to her when he stepped back. Muttering his usual words as she slowly took it: "Don't tell your mother."


	30. Chapter 30

I own nothing.

Chapter thirty: Duelling Club

So the day of the first duelling club came along and Dumbledore had asked Gabriel to chaperon the littlie fight club (terrible decision really) but he was intrigued to say the least. Also Hermione was looking forward to this thing all week. So when he watched her bounce on her heels next to her two friends, he couldn't help but smile.

The three kids ware looking up and down the stage that had been put up in the great hall, in hopes to see their duelling master. Gabriel on the other hand was sitting rather board at the head table. Not getting involved the chatter of the kids. He was here to observe and make sure that no one got hurt (yea sure). Twiddling with the hem of his robe he used his angelic grace to slap the Malfoy kid around the head. Forcing the boy to turn round and scowl at his friends who looked at him as if he was mad.

But his amusement was short lived when the blond imbecile came strutting into the hall his blue cape that was draped over one shoulder flapping behind him (did he have fan install, so he could do that?). Sighing Gabriel got up from his chair.

Better get a little closer to the kids before one of them end up in the hospital wing because he vanished away more bones.

The moron continued his strut up to the stage and to Gabriel's frustration began to speak.

"Can you all see me? Can you all hear me?"

None of the kids answered, to the arch angels delight he noticed that most of the students looked more exasperated then they had done a couple of weeks ago. However Lockhart didn't seem to notice as he whispered 'excellent'.

Looking rather smug he spun round to his audience, all of which seemed totally oblivious to the potions master who had entered the hall and placed himself next to Gabriel. Who nodded in greeting.

"In the light of the recent dark incidents of the past weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me the permission to start this little duelling club. To train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves."

Gabriel snorted.

"Sure it's got nothing to do with the massive stage you're prancing on" he muttered to himself. To his surprise Snape let out a huff in agreement.

"As I, myself; have done on countless occasions. For full details see my published work."

Snape let out hissing noise that sounded like "Couldn't fight himself out of a paper bag".

Gabriel had to agree. Up until now he had seen nothing worthy of his Goddaughter strange hero worship. Or the worship of the other girls for that matter.

Lockhart pulled the cord of his cape with a smile throwing it towards a group of sixth year's girls who caught it with an overly happy sigh. Gabriel groaned, this was going to be one long session. Correcting his gloves Lockhart fixed his eyes on Snape, who tired his hardest not to cringe.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape." The idiot gestured toward them and all the students' turned to see the potions master gliding up the stairs.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. This was going to be fun. Watching the competent in the way the professors glared at one another. Don't get him wrong Gabriel didn't like Snape, the man was ignorant when it came to anyone who wasn't a Slytherin, but he disliked Lockhart even more. And seeing the predatory way Snape looked at the other man, was a promise of humiliation. His grin widened and he conjured a lollipop for himself.

"He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him. Never fear." He smiled at his crowed, he pulled his wand as the two teachers meet in the middle of the long stage.

Gabriel watched as they seemed to pay each other some form of respect, as they snapped their wands in front of their face and bowed. Each returning to their side of the stage. As they got in to position Lockhart started counting down. Before he could do anything Snape already cast his spell.

"Expelliarmus", sending a bolt of red light towards the deafens teacher. Causing him to fly backwords.

Gabriel let out a laugh has he watched him slowly get to his feet. Students did the same has they lent forward and to see their professor on the floor. A smug smile spread across his face, as Gabriel clapped sarcastically. Hermione turned to him, giving him a disapproving look. Gabriel only shrugged as an answer.

"An excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape. But you don't mind me saying it was pretty obvious what you were about to do." (Sure it was) "And if I wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy."

Gabriel let out another laugh. Unfortunately for him this time there was no scuffling students to cover up his mirth. Again Hermione gave him a look that said shut up. But he just kept laughing.

"I'm sorry was it?" He felt Hermione's glare. "Because if it was why did you look so surprised Professor?"

Lockhart looked up at him, his eyes slightly narrowed at the arch angel.

"I'm sorry who are you again? I vaguely remember Dumbledore introducing us…"

"It's Gabriel and I was also there when you fucked up Harry's arm." He said has he got up on the stage. He just knew Hermione checks where burning in embarrassment. The heat basically reached his position on the stage. What was the point of being a Godparent when you couldn't embarrass them every once in a while? Pulling out the wand that Hermione had carved for him he smirked at the Professor.

"You mind if I have a go?"

Lockhart seemed to be thinking about it as he took in the angel's devilish smirk, but nodded never the less (seriously, this guy had less self-preservation than some hunters did).

Before Lockhart could even begin to walk forward Gabriel had flicked is wrist and sent the professor flying and landing back on his backside. Smirking Gabriel turned to the audience of students, deliberately ignoring Hermione's glare (she would deny it but there was a hint of a smile on her face).

"Now Student's the most important thing to know is that if you're going to be in a fight. Your opponent is rarely going to give you the curtesy of following duelling etiquette." He gave the blond man a look full of pity. "So do yourselves a favour, if you get in to a situation you need to protect yourself, don't bother with etiquette." With his last words he spun on his heal and waltzed off the stage and back to his observational position. Smirking as he noticed the shocked expression of the two men still standing there. Snape caught himself first and turned back to Lockhart.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells Professor?"

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape…Eh…Lets have a volunteer par." He scanned the room for a couple of victims and his eyes drifted towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. Gabriel immediately tensed. It wasn't that he didn't believe Hermione could do it. No he was fully aware that Hermione was a fast learner, but he wasn't convinced that Lockhart was the one to teach her.

"Potter! Weasley! How about you?"

Gabriel relaxed. Looking at the two boys. They wouldn't hurt each other (at least not deliberately). Both boys made a move to come up to the stage. But Snape's voice stopped Ron in his tracks.

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'd be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a match box." He sighed. "May I suggest someone from my house? Malfoy perhaps?"

All comradery the Archangel had felt towards the greasy haired Professor instantly vanished at this suggestion. He quite liked Harry and he didn't particularly enjoy having Malfoy bullying Hermione's friends. Add to that, how he knew the two boys hated each other and would most defiantly try to hurt each other.

The two boys made their way to the middle of the stage. Both looking grim. Gabriel lent forward as he watched the two.

"Wands at the ready!"

"Scared Potter?" (Ught what a slime ball.)

"You wish." Gabriel smirked at the boys return.

They stalked to the other ends of the table whilst the students looked slightly tens. When the boys took their positions Lockhart spook up again.

"On the count of three cast you're charms to disarm your opponent. Only disarm! We don't want any accidents here." The boys nodded.

"One!" The boys raised their arms.

"Two."

As soon as the word was out Malfoy cast his spell.

"Everte Statum!"

Harry made a spectacular back flip and landed painfully on his side. Gabriel flinched. So did Hermione and Ron. Malfoy, Gabriel decided, looked way to smug and one of his stupid troll like friends begun laughing. Harry looked pissed off has he came back to his feet. Pointing his wand at the other boy in rage.

"Recto Sempra!"

A pulsing with light hit Malfoy squarer in the chest, causing the boy to land on his backside before his head of house and the grinning Archangel. He was hauled back to his feet by Snape, who shoved him forward.

"I said disarm only!"

" _No! Really? Dipshit!"_ Gabriel though as he rolled his eyes.

Malfoy was already planning his revenge.

"Serpansortia!" A green spark and a snake landed in the middle of the stage. Slithering and hissing forward. Eyes full of hatred. The mood in the room changed as most student's stepped back from the animal. Gabriel became a little uncomfortable. For obvious reasons, he had an aversion to this specific animal.  
Finally Snape seemed to have enough and pushed past his student wand at the ready.

"Don't move Potter. I'll get rid of it for you!"

Unfortunately somebody seemed to have forgotten to silence the moron has he stepped in front of Harry.

"Allow me Professor Snape. Alarte Ascendare!"

The snake was hit by a white light and flung in to the air. Which probably only made the snake angrier as it landed right in front of a Huffelpuff boy, whose eyes had gone wide in fear. Gabriel was about get rid of it, when…

" _Stop!"_

Gabriel's eyes flickered to Harry. He had spoken the words so clearly, but at the same time it had sounded like a hiss. The angel was rather taken aback as he watched the boy in slight fear and if Gabriel had though the mood had gone cold with the arrival of the snake. The temperature had onley plummeted when Harry continued to speak.

" _Leave him alone! I said leave him alone!"_

The snake didn't listen. He seemed to only get more agitated leaning forward towards the boy. Before the snake could strike Gabriel snapped his fingers and the snake caught fire.

Everybody stared at Harry Potter the boy who spoke to the snake.


	31. Chapter 31

**I own nothing. Just the plot. Thanks to my betas.**

Chapter Thirty-one: Polyjuice Potion

Gabriel was leaning against a toilet cubical watching how Hermione was carefully brewing polyjuice potion in the middle of the girls' bathroom. When he watched the two boys he could see his own doubt reflected in their sceptical looks.

"So you're brewing an illegal potion that your school just so happens to have the instructions for in the restricted section", pausing and catching the eyes of both boys giving them an unbelieving look to make sure he's not the only one who smelled somthing fishy here. Speaking of. "By the way, who gave you permission to enter there anyway?"

The two boys let out a snort that sounded remarkably like, "Lockhart". Rolling his eyes Gabriel shifted from side, to side giving the boys an exasperated sigh, and continued, "You are doing all this so that you can go and spy on Malfoy over Christmas and find out if he is the heir of Slytherin." He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Hermione with a cocked eyebrow.

"You summed it up pretty well" she said not looking up from her work.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who seemed to be a little uneasy about their current state, as Ron took a second to clear his throat before speaking: "Okay then, enlighten me, Hermione. Why are we brewing the polyjuice potion in the middle of the day in the girl's bathroom? With your godfather leaning against a cubicle?"

Both Gabriel and Harry nodded in agreement. The Archangel felt pity for the dark haired boy. He hadn't had it easy for the past couple of weeks. Students had begun to avoid him and whispering how he was the heir of Slytherin. It didn't help that the poor kid had run into, yet again, another attack by accident. The boy Harry had tried to save from the snake, had been found lying on the floor along with a ghost who was frozen in mid-air. As it turned out the boy had told Harry about his blood status and the other students were becoming a bit twitchy.

"Uncle Gabe, if you haven't noticed, isn't exactly a mature or responsible adult." Gabriel grinned at Harry, who let out a little snigger.

"Oh, Hermione, you wound me so." He could tell that she was rolling her eyes at him as he acted offended.

"Besides, nobody ever comes in here." Continued as if she hadn't been interrupted while addeding a foul smelling substance to the horrific looking liquid in the cauldron.

"And why is that?" The redhead asked scrunching up his nose in disgust.

Sighing, Hermione finally looked up at the three.

"Moaning Myrtle."

"Who?" all three asked.

Gabriel felt the slight prickling of a new presence behind him. As the little witch spoke, she kept her eyes on something behind the three nodding in that direction, "Moaning Myrtle."

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?"

Just as Gabriel was about to turn to the newcomer, she spoke. "I'm Moaning Myrtle!" The boys and the angel jumped at the volume that came from the little ghost. Myrtle was a thirteen year old, with big thick-rimmed glasses, two ponytails laying in front of her shoulders, and an eternal frown on her face.

Myrtle floated past them until she stood suspended in mid-air, glowering down at them. Gabriel could barely hold back a chuckle at the two boys' faces as the ghost-girl continued to whine.

"I wouldn't expect you to know me! Whoever talks about ugly, miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle?" She wailed and then proceeded to launch herself at them with a hellish squeal, passing them and diving into the toilet in the cubicle Gabriel was leaning on with water splashing out of bowl during impact.

The three looked slightly shocked at the girl who had barley flinched.

"She's a little sensitive." Shrugged Hermione.

"A little?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

Hermione only shrugged once again.

"Well, not that the whole watching one of you work and being screamed at by a prepubescent ghost isn't fun, but I have to get going." Gabriel pushed himself off the cubicle. "What exactly do you want me to tell your mum and dad?" He gave Hermione a piercing look.

"Just tell them I'm staying at Hogwarts to study and that they can go to that convention thing they wanted to go in Dublin. Mum will be excited."

The two boys were looking shocked at their friend and her godfather. The willingness to lie for her was strange, considering his unwillingness of letting her in harms way.

The Archangel nodded. "You know they're going to smell a rat. You usually would have chosen to go stay with your Gran." Gabriel wasn't exactly pleased with the fact that he would have to lie to Helen and David, but Hermione wasn't willing to let this go. There was also the fact that Joshua kept appearing in his mind every time he tried too stop her from doing something he deemed to dangerous. So he was faced with two choice: 1) risk his brother becoming aware of the increased meddling of his otherwise passive brother or 2) let Hermione have her way and protect her the best he could. The latter was his best choice.

"Yeah" She drawls out, "I thought about that. But Clara is staying over at Gran's, so they won't ask questions." Once again she didn't look up from her work as she offered an explanation. Gabriel only laughed at her as he made his way to leave the bathroom. Hermione was becoming a right little outlaw. He wasn't sure if he liked it as much as he thought he would.

"Right then. I'll be back tomorrow. Boys, I'm expecting you to look after her." He pointed a finger at the boys as he looked at them sternly. Both of them nodded immediately ignoring Hermione's glare from across the room.

As soon as he left the room he disappeared into thin air.

 _Hermione:_

"Honestly! You would think I can't look after myself" she mumbled to herself as she watched the angel go. Harry and Ron snorted as they looked down at their friend. When Hermione turned to look at them with a raised eyebrow both boys raised their hands in surrender.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing" they said in unison. When she kept glaring at them Harry answered. "We're just a little surprised that he let you out of his sight. Ever since he came here he hasn't let us walk alone to any classes."

"Yeah, it's a bit annoying really." Ron added with a frown. "Although, I'm glad he isn't ratting us out to anyone about this."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ronald. You shouldn't be so happy about us breaking the rules or the fact that my uncle is helping us break them." She scolded them both.

Harry laughed at her, running his fingers though his messy black hair. "Seriously, Hermione, how the hell did you manage to ditch him, not that I don't like him or anything, but he's scarily protective."

Smirking Hermione looked up at the boys.

"You think my uncle Gabe is scary, wait until you meet my mum."

 **A.N: Just answering some questions, people have asked.**

 **I will be going though original peranings to begin with, however this is the first part of a series I'm writting so theire will be changes.**

 **And Yes Sam and Dean will eventuly show up however their roles will be bigger in the next two stories.**

 **And again I have changed the age differance between Hermione and the boys. Hermione is a year younger then Sam.  
Hermione=13, Sam=14, Dean=18**


	32. Chapter 32

I own nothing.

Chapter Thirty-two: Even Gods have harts

Gabriel didn't like leaving Hermione alone. He hated it even more knowing that he was allowing her to confront a potential psychopath who had it in for her, but what could he say? The girl had good resons. Ones he found hard to argue with (he should probably worry about that). But he figured having your estranged brother breathing down your neck with Daddy's orders was probably the worst part. Joshua had warnd him that if he didn't let certain things happen that he would be faced with the possibility with Micheal showing up to take charge of Hermione. The annoying part was that Joshua didn't seem fit to share the exact events he needed to let happen (he also refused to tell him where Daddy dearest was hiding out but that was a matter for another day). This only meant that Gabriel treading on eggshells. Not wanting to disturb things too much, but also not wanting to stay stationary and have Hermione get in to trouble that she didn't need to get in to. Unfortunately this meant he had been 'convinced' to talk to Helen and David. Also know as lieing to their faces.

Hermione had descided to stay at Hogwarts over the Holydays so she could spy on the Malfoy brat. He wasn't happy about the but he though at least she would be in disguise and she had told him she wanted him to follow them (invisible off course) just in case it went south and they needed bailing out. He supposed that he should be grateful that she seemed to have lost her allergy to infroming adults of her plans (ugh adult...great...becoming an old man by the second, isn't that just dandy.)

So here he was dressed in one of his only suits (unlike his brothers Gabriel rather liked the casual look) a bottle of wine in his hand ready to lie though a meal with Helen and David's dentist buddy's (yay). Helen was always inviting him to their yearly torture, the only reason he came half the time was out f solidarity to David. Who would be cowering in the corner groaning about the social interaction. He rang the door bell and waited. The angel smirked when an exasperated David opend the door.

"O thank God", David called has he pulled his friend in to the hallway of theire home. "Helen has literally invited every dentist in London." He huffed as the two maid way in to the lving room. Gabriel's grin widened.

"You're in a good mood."

Davi snorted as they enterd the living room. Grimacing when he saw the cluster of about twenty dentists socialising in the usually homely living room. Gabriel recognised a view from past Christmas parties. Ther was Casson Grace and Oliver Strauss, (both of which he disliked and would be pranking later). The two friends looked at each other with equal amounts of distaine visible in their faces, which quickly finished when Helen came practically skipping up towards them.

"Gabriel you came." She hugged him tightly. Smiling softly at her Gabriel took in her aperance. Helen was wearing a dark purple dress which ended in a tight pencilskirt, her hair curly brown hair pulled up in to a messy bun. His smile grew when he noticed crescent moon neckless, he had gotten her last Christames hanging around her neck.

"Of course I came. It's not like I have anything else to live for?"

Helen Rolled her eyes at him. "Good answer", she whisperd as she stepted closerto her husband. Who instantly slung an arm around her when he spotted Strauss staring at her. Gabriel reinforced the unspoken dare in David's geture by glowering down at the man.  
Strauss had been a university buddy and had been inlove with Helen since their first year, which naturally caused problems between him and David. Helen however seemed oddly oblivious to this whole rivalry between her husband and friend. But Gabriel wasn't and he hated Strauss. he may have pranked David when they first met but witched sides as soon as he meet the alternative.

"David you haven't spoken to anyone the entire night?" Helen asked, crossing her arms and looking up at him, her tone accusing. David scrunched up his nose.

"Sweetheart I love you, but I don't want to speak any one here except Gabriel." He faked a surprise expression when he turned too gestured to their friend. "Oh look he's standing right there." Both men smirked, which unfortunately had to slip of their faces when they were treated to famous Helen Granger glare. "Come on Helen, if I wanted to be a social person I wouldn't make a leaving by stinking my hand in peoples mouth to stop them from talking." Gabriel snigged as he open the bottle of wine he still held in his hands. No one noticed him conjuring three glasses as he handed them out pouring the dark red liquid in each and watched the little lovers tiff.

"Honestly David! These people are our friends."

"Oh really?" David asked an eyebrow raised whiskey coloured eyes sparkling with mischief. "Who's that then?" He nodded in the direction of a woman dressed in a red silk dress contrasting to her dark skin and long raven hair. When Gabriel's eyes caught sight of her, his jaw dropped and his stomach was currently residing in the cage with Lucifer. Panicked he looked at Helen and saw his friend was smirking at him with a wicked smile.

" _Kali_ is Gabriel's girlfriend." David looked in-between his wife and friend. Eyes widened as he looked over to the goddess who was suffering the selection of finger food laid out on the dinning table. To Gabriel's surprise David took out a ten pound not and handed it over to Helen. For a brief moment he was distracted then he turned to his friends for an explanation.

"I bet Helen that the guy you meet in Diagon Alley was you're boyfriend" David said without a hint of shame. Looking somewhat shocked he glanced over to Helen. She merely shrugged and walked off waving her winnings above her head.

"You two bet over my sexual orientation?"

"We ware board" David said as he shrugged.

Shaking his head Gabriel focused back on the problem as he excused himself and made his way to Kali. When he reached her, he placed a hand gently on her back. She turned to him almost instantly and onyx eyes burning a hole in to his golden ones. "Can I speak with you?" He whispered and the two made their way to the garden.

Once they were out of ear shoot of the other gust Kali began her rant. "Who the hell are this people Loki!" she demanded. Her arms crossed and her head held in a challenging angle. Gabriel rubbed his hand over his face looking tired as he attempted to form the best lie possible. He knew that he would have to add a bit of the truth to make her believe him.

"Their friends" he simply stated.

She rolled her eyes at him as if what he had said was obvious. He leaned against the garden table looking at her pleadingly. "I meet them when I was making the rounds here in London about sixteen years ago. They were at Uni at the time. I was pranking David at the time. But I meet Helen and she was different… Not in that way." He defended has she huffed. She brushed his hand off as he tried to lay it on her shoulder. The smell of smoke was starting to burn the inside of his nose.

"I don't care for long explanations Loki!" she turned to look at him; her eyes looking accusingly up at him. "I'd just like to know why you never told me. Why I had to find out about them from a letter that was from your Goddaughter, who by the way I didn't even know you had!" Gabriel clamped his jaw shut. Panic started fluttering in his chest when he thought about the letters. Nothing to discriminating… Hermione called him _Gabriel_! (Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!) In his shock of seeing her he had forgotten about his duel identities. Kali had clearly seen the worry on his face and she smirked a little. "Yea I saw that" she said almost as if she had read his mind. "What interests me is why you chose to name yourself after an Angel. Why is that _Loki_?" The emphasis on his name made Gabriel wince.

Opening and closing his mouth Gabriel attempted to come up with a good lie. Unfortunately the tapping of her red stiletto on the paving stone made him slightly nervous. "Well you see. First of all I never told you about my…my family because I was worried you would disapprove. You know bonding with a mortal. Attending mundane things like a nine year olds birthday parties, without causing chaos" he paused for a second remembering the incident a year ago, "although I did set a swarm of bees on a group of kids once." Not a complete lie. His confidence began to build and he looked up in to her eyes. "And the name thing… I stole this kids spot on the fresher's tour when David and Helen meet me. His name tag read Gabriel, poor kid." Also not really a lie, although the kids name was Kevin. Gabriel had also been called out by Helen at that point. She had known Kevin Miller and knew that he defiantly wasn't him. He smirked again though and continued: "I gave a little hint though. I called myself Gabriel Stelios." She didn't exactly smile but he could see the corner of Kali's lips twitch. She turned towards him and, to the Archangels surprise, she didn't look angry. Narrowing his eyes slightly in suspicion, when she cupped his cheek.

"I don't disapprove," she whispered looking him in the eye. There was an understanding there that Gabriel had never seen before. Kali proceeded to stroke his cheeck, smiling up at him sadly. "I had a mortal family once." Gabriel's eyes widened. "It was centuries ago now but I cared about them, I cared for them until they died. I still visit some of their descendants. Jasmender and Pardeep remind me of them the most." Her smile faded away and her eyes grew wet. "They don't know who I am. I had to fake my own death after Paree died. People would have gotten suspicious." Her gaze looked on to his again, there was fire in her eyes. "You have to make sure that they are safe Loki, hunters are not so forgiving with those who associate with our kind. You're close with Hermione?" He nodded. "She knows about you?" He frowned.

"Sort of. She knows I'm not human." It was her turn to nod.

"That's why you had to go isn't it? She was in trouble" it was a statement not a question. Gabriel nodded (this wasn't going the way he expected it). "Keep her safe and a way from hunters." The Goddess patted his cheek and smiled. "I think we should return to the party. Your", she hesitated, " _sister_ is becoming agitated." Gabriel turned to see Helen bobbing round the window glancing out, with David muttering at her to leave them alone.

Gabriel smiled offering his girlfriend his arm with a wide grin. "You're going to have to help now." She tuned to him eyebrows raised. "She's going to ask me millions of questions about us." The trickster God smirked, "and I may or may not be covering for Hermione's absences over Christmas so… Don't judge me."

"Loki" she yelled faking a scolding. "Are you corrupting your Goddaughter already?"

The mischievous God made a serious face. "Of course!"


	33. Chapter 33

I own nothing

Chapter Thirty-three: Christmas in the Dungeons

Gabriel and the two boys wrinkled their noses at the foul smelling potion. There was really no benefit to the heighten angelic sense of smell. Hermione, however, didn't seem at all bothered by the fumes that were clearly wafting to her face. Gabriel noticed, with slight amusement, that her hair had fizzed up even further and the Slytherin robes she was wearing were far too big for her tiny figure. He looked at the boys who ware in a similar situation.

"So let me get this straight" he said whilst watching the little witch fill the three glasses with the lumpy substance ( _calling it a liquid would be offensive on so many levels_ ). "You just levitated the cupcakes filled with sleeping potion."

"Yep." Harry popped the p as he answered, "Courtesy of Hermione here."

"Hmm." came from his goddaughter.

"And those idiots ate them?"

"Yea" came from Ron (who Gabriel was still struggling to come to terms with)

He raised an eyebrow as he watched the three of them adding the hairs to their potion.  
"I mean I know they are kids" he sighed, "but if you're that stupid, life's going to bite you in the ass."  
He watched as the potion changed colour and hissed with white smoke. Harry and Ron grunted in agreement.

"Well..." Hermione said eyeing her glass in disgust, "Here goes nothing."  
The three clicked their glasses mumbling "Cheers" before downing it. The angel gaged as he watched them take in the gruesome cocktail. However, he couldn't help but smirk at the horror that came onto the redheads face. Once the three had swallowed, they gasped.

"I think I'm going to be sick", Ron gaged. Dropping the glass and running off into a cubicle.

"Me too." Hermione squeaked and rushed into the next toilet. Quickly followed by a worried Gabriel who was greeted with a green wooden door being slammed on his face. Concerned, the angel turned to Harry who stood clutching the sink for dear life. Both the wizard and the angel's eyes widened when Harry's skin began to bubble and he shot up several inches. His hair got sucked back in to his skull, turning brown as well as his eye turning a dim brown colour. Horrified, Harry began touching his face, only it wasn't the boy's face any more- it was Goyle's. He turned to face his friend's godfather looking pale and shocked. They both turned to see Ron, who was no longer was a lanky redhead but the brutish Crabbe with a rather bewildered facial expression.

Pushing a hand though his blond hair, Gabriel whispered: "Damn."

"Bloody hell!", Ron grumbled in Crabbe's voice.

A victorious smile crossed Harry's face. "Excellent! Hermione, are you ready?" The boy asked as the three turned to her cubicle.

"I…I don't think I'm going!" She called out weakly.  
Gabriel frowned; her voice sounded the same as it did before but at the same time it didn't. It was only a mild change. Neither Harry nor Ron would have picked up on it.

"Hermione?" Harry called "Are you okay?"

Squeaking, she replied: "Just go on without me! You're wasting time!"

"You sure, kiddo?" Gabriel asked.  
 _He did not like the way her voice sounded._

"Just go!"

"I'm not leaving you alone in here!" Gabriel called back, his temper a bit short with the implications of their current plan. He tapped his foot angrily, waiting for her to open door.

"You're wasting time! Just go!"

"Fine!" he hissed. "But you better stay here until were back!"

He grabbed the boys by the elbows and manoeuvred them out of the bathroom. He wouldn't fly them down to the dungeons, he had been informed that his appearance in the teacher lounge was a tad bit strange. So the angel rushed them through some short cuts to get to the lower levels of the castle.

"Okay boys" he sighed as he turned invisible, "show time."  
Pushing them forward he ghosted around them waiting for them to lead the way. However, it became quickly clear that neither of them actually knew where they were going as they helplessly wondered the halls of the dungeons; neither boy taking the lead. Rolling his eyes, Gabriel was about to tell the boys that he was calling it off ( _Hermione wouldn't be pleased with the waste of her time and effort_ ) when an irritating voice spoke up from behind him.

"What are you two doing out after curfew."

' _Well Fuck.'_ Gabriel thought when he turned to see Percy Weasley marching towards them. The prefect badge shining on his chest even not in the candle light. Gabriel huffed.  
 _'Just great. We're all going get caught and tweeddledum and tweedle dee here don't seem like they know how to get themselves out of this one.'_  
Gabriel knew he couldn't interfere again whiles he is running the risk of being thrown out.

"We…am…well" Ron stammered when he saw his older brother's furious gaze. "Well, what are you doing down here!" He demanded once he found his voice; Harry just looked frightened. Percy was about to answer when the smarmy voice of Draco Malfoy came from behind them.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Gabriel sighed with relief, he had never been so happy to hear that kid's slimy voice. "I've been looking for you. Where have you been?" The littlie slime ball didn't even acknowledge the prefect before him. "Gorging yourselves in the great hall no doubt. What are you doing here Weasley?"

"I am a Prefect, Malfoy and I'm on patrolling the halls. What are you doing here?"  
Gabriel watched the two boys and couldn't help but feel slightly reminded of his brothers and himself when he saw them. Raphael, being the always dutiful little brother, would catch him and Balthazar doing something he shouldn't be doing. Mostly pranking the others. But the arch angel refused to believe that he had that same smug expression on his face when speaking to Raphael.

Raising an eyebrow, Malfoy let out a dismissive laugh. "What's it to you Weasley?"  
Gabriel felt himself wanting to gag. Malfoy looked over at Harry and Ron, doing a double take when he saw the glasses on Harry's face. "Why are you wearing glasses?"

Startled, Harry tore the glasses of his face. "Umm... reading." he blurted out whilst Gabriel restrained himself from slamming his palm in to his forehead. Malfoy looked genuinely shocked.

"I didn't know you could read."

Percy, who had gone red in anger, growled at the three boys directing their gaze back at them. "Mind your attitude, Malfoy!"

Malfoy only smirked as he pushed past the older boy. Harry, Ron and Gabriel, trotting behind him, relieved to have found somebody who could show them the way. They halted in front of a brick wall. When Malfoy mumbled the password 'pure-blood' the wall slide back revelling another hallway, Gabriel couldn't help but roll his eyes. ( _Really pure-blood was we're the intolerant racist too long to remember?_ )The four of them rushed though the hallway.

When they reached the common room Gabriel had to admit he was impressed. The room was dimly lit but not too dark. The lights were a greenish tint coming from the ceiling that Gabriel believed was made out of glass and probably underneath the lake as he could have sworn he just saw a fish ghost past. Luxurious black sofas were dotted around a couple of other Slytherin students had claimed a couple a little farther away, dark wooden furniture were placed around for storage. The tapestry, telling stories of famous Slytherins, were hung on the walls and the room was very quiet, but also cold and even the arch angel had to admit that the room gave him the creeps. Skulls were doted along the lights making it seem like their eye sockets were glowing.

Malfoy let himself drop on to the sofa in front of them. Harry and Ron stood awkwardly in front of him. The blond boy gave them a confused look as he gestured to the sofa behind them. "Well... sit down." His commanding tone mad Gabriel want to smack his pale face, ferret like face. The boys sat down taking in their informant with slight concern. Malfoy didn't notice he was to busy listening to his own voice.

"You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave. They're an embarrassment to the wizarding world. All of them." Ron cracked his knuckles and Gabriel rested his hand on his shoulder. He may not be the kid's number one fan but an embarrassment he certainly wasn't. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who noticed.  
"What's wrong with you Crabbe?" Draco asked.  
Harry quickly elbowed his friend.

Releasing he tension in his knuckles Ron mumbled: "Stomach-ache." Malfoy merely rolled his eyes as he continued talking.

"You know I was surprised that the Daily Prophet hasn't done a report on all these attacks." Gabriel frowned; the kid sort of had a point. _Why hadn't anyone started to ask questions?_  
"I suppose Dumbledore is trying to hush it all up. Father always said Dumbledore was the worst thing that ever happened to this place."

Before anyone could stop him, Harry spoke up: "You wrong!" Gabriel had to resist the urge to kick the boy. Instead he leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"Really Harry not is not the time to play the hero." He hissed and the boy slowly forced himself to relax. Malfoy, however, seemed to take this as a challenge as he slowly stood towering above the other two boys a menacing glare on his face.

"What!" he snarled, "You think there is someone her who is worse than Dumbledore?!" Harry cast his eyes down as Ron quickly shook his head.  
"Well?"  
Slowly Harry met his eyes.

"Harry Potter." he said looking up at the other boy. Gabriel smiled ( _Nice save, kid_ ).  
Ron nodded quickly. Ferret face seemed to take in the other boy's words, as if weighting his friend's word against fathers.

Finally, he snorted and rewarded Harry with a nod. "Good one, Goyle. You're absolutely right. Saint Potter." he made Harry's name sound like a curse the way he hissed it.  
"And people actually think that he's the heir of Slytherin." The other two boys shared glances whilst Gabriel raised an eyebrow. That didn't sound promising.

"You must have some idea who is behind it all", Harry continued.  
Irritable the blond began pacing to the room.

"You know, I don't Goyle. I told you yesterday." he perched himself on a table as he turned picking up a small package next to him.  
"How many time do I have to tell you?" He rattled the package.  
"This yours?" he asked the others.  
They shook their heads and he pocketed it. Gabriel withheld the need to snort. This kid was a walking talking cliché.  
"But my father did tell me this." The again immediately perked up.  
"It's been fifty years since the Chamber has been opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it. Only that they were expelled. The last time the Chamber of Secrets was open a mudblood died." Gabriel froze. Not only has this happened before, but somebody actually died. Dumbledore hadn't been all that honest with him. He was going to have a word with the headmaster after this.  
"So, it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. As for me, I hope its Granger."

Both Gabriel and Ron snapped at the same time. Bolting forward Harry just about grabbed Ron, but the angel was still invisible and he was pissed. He lunged forward slamming him against the wall. The Slytherins, who was quietly talking, now jumped up screaming at their house mate who was seeming suspended in mid-air. The arch angel realised what he had done just a moment too late and he let the boy fall to his feet. When he turned around Harry and Ron were gone.  
 _Just great._

…

Gabriel had to do some mind wiping before he left, so when he fluttered into the Girls bathroom, he arrived just in time to hear Myrtle tell the boys: "Wait until you see. It's awful." He walked up to the stall Hermione had looked herself in and where the boys stood.

"What's wrong?" he asked the now back to scrawny black hair Harry. He looked just as concerned as Gabriel did has he shrugged. Ron stood next to him looking just as worried as his friend.

"Hermione! Open this door now!" he demanded. As nothing happened, he pushed the door inward to reveal Hermione.

She had her back to them, her voice slightly hoarse as she spoke, "Do you remember me telling you that the potion only worked on human transfiguration?" She slowly turned round and to Gabriel's horror (and slight amusement) he saw fur. "It was cat hair I plucked of Millicent's robes. Look at my face." Hermione said the last part in complete defeat. Gabriel let out groan. How was he going to explain this to her mother?

Hermione was a cat.

"Look at your tail." Ron said before Harry and Gabriel slapped him on the upside of the head.


	34. Chapter 34

I own nothing.

Chapter Thirty-four: The great Flood…or something

Gabriel was leaving the hospital wing after visiting Hermione. His new favourite photo of him smiling brightly next to his very feline goddaughter was looking more than a little exasperated. It was his payment for, once again keeping, stump about a situation he didn't like. (As well as future blackmail material when she ever heavens forbid got a boyfriend.) When he stumbled on the boys who were making their way up to the common room, he could make out their conversation even from down the hall.

"Have you spoken to Hermione?" Ron asked, slight concern lingering in his voice.

"Yea. She should be out of the hospital wing soon." Harry said cheerfully, "Well... at least as soon as she's done coughing up fur balls." He could hear Ron chuckle. If it were anyone else, Gabriel probably would have pranked their asses for their insensitivity (again how responsible he become as an adult) but he could hear the actual relief that was mixed in their amusement so he decided to let it slide. Instead, he stalled for a little friendly jump scare as he crept up behind them and tapped them on the shoulder. Both boys jumped a little at the sudden appearance of their friend's Uncle behind them.

"Hi boys. How are you to today?", the angel chimed.

"Not bad" they answered slightly apprehensive.  
Neither boy spent much time alone with him, so they hadn't quite gotten used to him yet despite the fact that they spent most of their free time together (Gabriel also sat in their lesson invisible of course so they didn't know that part but...oh well). Gabriel smiled reassuringly.

"Hermione told me to remind you that you have homework due in tomorrow." He said as he watched the boys roll their eyes. He chuckled.  
"I don' know how the girl can hang around you two in school and spend so much time with me at home and still be a dam nerd."  
The corners of the boy's lips twitched.  
"OH well... I suppose you've got to have one to keep us on the straight and narrow." Both boys laughed but where stopped from answering when they caught the sight of water.

"What's this?" Harry asked turning towards his friend and the angel. Both shrugged in answer and leapt on to the next floor and into the hallway. The sounds of splashing water accompanying their footsteps as they passed the bloody message of the first attack. Gabriel pulled out the wand he had stored away in his back pocket and held it in front of himself ready to defend the boys if necessary. When they found the source of the water, Gabriel frowned. They were standing at the door of Myrtle's bathroom.

"Yuck!" it was Ron who voiced the thoughts of the group as he wrinkled his nose at the water. Lifting up his feet as if to check he hadn't stepped into something.

"Looks like Moaning Myrtle has flooded the bathroom." came from Harry.

Gabriel rolled his eyes muttering, "You think?" under his breath.  
He pushed open the doors and saw, just as they thought, all of the taps of the sinks turned on full and were running down the side of them and covering the floor.  
"At least it's not the toilets" he said to the boys behind him.  
The three of them entered when they heard the whining coming from within. And there siting on by the round window was the little poltergeist herself whining to herself, only for her head to snap around so she could stare at the new comers.

"Come to throw something at me?" she demanded sounding upset.

"Why would I throw something at you?" Harry asked confused.  
Gabriel didn't say why he should throw something at the needy ghost in fear of unleashing her banshee like scream once again, not to mention the fact that the kid may not approve of his answer.

"Don't ask me." She hissed "Here I am minding my own busses and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me." She looked to the side sadden at the prospect.  
Gabriel had to fight with himself to not comment. But never fear, Ron Weasley was here to do that.

"But it can't hurt if someone throws a book at you. I mean, it would just go right through you." Gabriel slapped the palm to his head as the little she ghost cam zoomed forward.

"So? Let's all throw books at Myrtle because she can't feel it! Ten points if you get though her stomach!" She screeched as she lunched her arm though Ron's stomach. "Fifty points if it goes through her head!" She repeated the action and in-between her range and Ron's frightened expression gave Gabriel a hard time from not laughing.

Harry ever the mediator brought the ghost attention back to him. "B…but who threw it at you anyway?" Myrtle obviously had a soft spot for the kid as her tone softened when she turned to Harry.

"I don't know. I don't see them", she admitted. "I was just sitting in the U-bend thinking about death." She sighed wistfully. Which gave Gabriel the creeps. "When it fell through the top of my head." Gabriel wanted to point out that somebody had obviously not meant to harm her, has how the hell should anyone no to a ghost girl who was having a slumber party in the toilet in the first place. But she already continued whining and he didn't want to unleash her wrath once more, so he turned to Ron instead.

"You are never getting a girlfriend." He stated to a bewildered red head. He turn back to Harry only to see him pick up a black very wet leather journal. The angel shivered at the sight of it. He could feel anger radiating from it. Not unusual, as most of the books in Hogwarts gave him an awkward feeling, but this one was just a little strange. On the cover it read:

' _Tom Marvolo Riddle'_


	35. Chapter 35

I own nothing.

Chapter Thirty-Five: Something Mad and Hairy

Gabriel was the mischievous person by nature. Hell! He was the god of mischiefs Loki, more often than not. So he understood the urge to do something stupid, but he did believe that Harry Potter. A boy who has been hunted his entire life would be a little more intelligent than the way he acted now.

It had been a week since they found the book in the girl's toilets and in that week Hermione had recovered fully. But also Harry decided it was a good idea to poke around with the creepy journal. Which apparently had a life of its own. Something that Gabriel hadn't expected, but apparently this Riddle guy decided to take Harry back to the last time the chamber had been open.

"It was Hagrid" Harry was telling them as the four of them wandered in the court yard. "Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the boy. The arch angel may not have been on his game but the friendly giant didn't exactly spring to mind when discussing about a crazed killer. Bad choices in pets? Maybe. Judging by the dragon Norbert Hermione told him about.

"It can't be Hagrid." Hermione huffed causing her godfather to smile. She's always quick to defend. "Just can't be." Ron nodded in agreement and continued, "We don't even know this Tom Riddle. He sounds like a dirty rotten little snitch to me." Gabriel nodded. For once, he was on Weasley's side instead of Harry's.

"The monster had killed somebody Ron! What would have any of us done?" He gave his friends a serious look, far too serious for a twelve year old. That was the moment where Gabriel was once again reminded that he was letting a bunch of kids solve a potential murder mystery. He sighed to himself.

"Look kid, have you ever heard of the saying 'History is written by the winners'? Look, I'm just saying that maybe this Riddle kid was just showing you _his_ view on the events." Harry gave the angel a glare. Hermione came to his aid.

"Look, Hagrid's our friend. He's my friend. Do you really think he would hurt somebody like me?" Neither boy answered, causing Gabriel to smirk at them.

Until Harry continued that is.

"Maybe he lost control of the monsters?"

Hermione sighed rolling her eyes. "Why don't we just ask him them?" she hissed.

This time it was Ron who snorted. "That would be a cheerful visit. Hello Hagrid! Tell us have you been setting anything mad and hairy in the castle lately?"

The angel actually laughed at that, he was starting to warm up to the kid. However, he got a bit of a fright when he heard a deep voice, from behind him, boom.

"Mad and hairy? You wouldn't be talking about me now, would ye?" Hagrid stood tall with a jolly smirk on his face. _Now was that the face of a serial killer?_ Gabriel thought. _He looks more like Santa._

"No." came from the kids a little too quickly. A confused look passed the man's face who was then looking at Gabriel who just smiled at him brightly.

"No, Hagrid we're just talking about Hermione's aunt Elain. She's a right terror and really should do something about the moustache on her upper lip." the angel lied simply causing the confusion to turn into amusement. Gabriel turned his attention to the bottle in Hagrid's hand. "What's that you got?"

"Oh... It's a flesh eating slug repellent for the mandrakes. Now according to Professor Sprout they've still got a bit of growing up to do. But once everything's cleared up, we'll be able to chop 'em up and stew 'em. And then those people at the hospital wing will be right as rain" he explained cheerfully. He smiled at the three kids brightly; however it turned in to a frown. "But in the meantime, you four best be looking after yourselves. Alright?"

The kids nodded while Gabriel gave him a salute in response. Hagrid smiled at them once more and made his way back to his hut. Only to greet a frightened looking Neville, who was running towards the four of them.

"Harry! I don't know who did it but you better come." And with that the four of them took off after the other boy.

…

They reached the boys dormitory only to stop shocked on the door way. The entire room was ransacked. Glass was covering the floor along with feathers from the inside of pillows were also slowly falling to the ground and their trunks. The owl perches were tossed carelessly around the room too. Harry immediately began rummaging in his books ignoring Hermione who was ready attempting to find the culprit.

"It had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody else knows our password. Unless it wasn't a student."

"Whoever it was" Ron continued, "they must have been looking for something."

Gabriel snorted. "No shit, Sherlock."

Harry let out a growl grabbing all eyes towards him.

"And they found it." He looked up at his friends. "Tom Riddle's diary's gone."

Gabriel sighed. What was so important about this book that somebody had to ransack the entire dormitory for it? Were the memoirs of a seventeen year old suck up so interesting that you needed desperate measures to read it.

"I'll go get McGonagall." He said.


	36. Chapter 36

I own nothing.

A.N: Okay some people have asked me about the age difference between Dean and Hermione. I am aware that they would in fact be the same age. But there is a rezone for it later on in the fic and the other two fics in the series. You'll see when it gets there. So again Hermione is currently 13 (She's born in the September), Sam is 14 and Dean is 18. Happy reading and please comment. Thank's to my three Betas as well with putting up with me. You guys are the best.

Chapter Thirty-six: What a Father want's and an angel hates

 _Gabriel:_

"This is boring!"

"Well I didn't ask you to come. You could go and watch the Quidditch match with Ron. I think it will be starting soon."

Gabriel huffed. As if he'd go off and watch the game whilst she insisted on doing some more research. She'd been at it for three hours and they had found nothing. He, of course, was no help because he didn't understand anything that was actually going on and in the end was only managing to piss off Hermione and the creepy Madam Pince, who kept giving him the evils for putting his feet on the table.

"Yeah, that ain't happening, Stinker. But nice try though."

Hermione only gave him a look to shut him up. Sighing to himself, the angel picked up a book and scanned through it. Nothing too interesting, just another war with Goblins. He was just about to reach for another book when a voice caused him to jolt up right causing the towers of books to plummet to the floor. Both Hermione and Madam Pince gave him looks that could kill, but he was too distracted by the voice in his head.

" _Gabriel. I need to speak to you brother."_ Joshua's voice echoed around his skull.

Was he using angel telepathy? How was that possible? He was cut off, right? No one could hear him and he couldn't hear them, then what was going on?

"Gabe?" Hermione asked looking concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing, just do you're work."

" _Now Gabriel!"_

"Hermione, how much longer are we going to be here?"

"A while. Why?"

"Somebody wants to talk with me and I don't want to leave you alone."

"Madam Pince is here, I'm not going to be alone."

Gabriel snorted, "Okay, let me rephrase that. I don't want you to be alone with a skeleton as protection… Ow!" Hermione had kicked his shin giving him a disapproving look.

"I happen to think she is completely capable in protecting me if needs be. Not that I can't look after myself, of course."

"Of course," he hummed, amused. But he frowned, Joshua was getting impatient. Hermione seemed to sense his discomfort and sighed closing the book she was reading.

"You can go if you want. I promise I won't leave the library unless my life is in danger and I think Madam Pince can't handle it." Gabriel scowled. Even though the librarian was a formidable woman that even the Archangel had trouble looking in the eyes, he still didn't want to leave Hermione on her own.

" _GABRIEL, I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"_ The Archangel wimped in pain, as he held his head. Hermione jumped up to comfort him, hugging him with her thin arms.

"What's wrong?"

"Somebody really wants me to listen to their problems."

"Just go, I'll be fine. It's not like you can't zap in to the castle."

That was true. After the discovery of the death that occurred fifty years ago, the Archangel had been less then forgiving towards the old headmaster. He had made sure he would be able to come and go as he pleased. Before he could contemplate further, Joshua's raspy voice practically screamed in his ears.

" _GET HERE NOW!"_

"Okay. I'm going. But you better be right here where I left you when I come back." The girl rolled her eyes at him and nodded. "I mean it! Not even if those two friends of yours come in wanting you to go rescue some magical artefact for them. You stay here. You move no muscle. You don't even breathe out of this seated area. Got it?"

"You're worse than Mum you know that?"

"Well she doesn't know the half of what I do. And now answer the question."

"Yes, no saving anything, no moving, no breathing. I get it." The angel let out an irritated huff and left his seat.

"I'll be right back."

…

Gabriel appeared outside of a motel in a small town of Virginia. Confused, the angel took in the surroundings. A black '67 Chevy Impala (ugh… he hated David for dragging him to those car shows) was the only car parked outside of the motel. For a moment, Gabriel though he was entirely alone. Until Joshua's voice came from behind him.

"Brother, we need to talk!"

 _Hermione:_

As soon as Gabriel left accompanied by the sound of fluttering, something in the book she was reading caught her eye.

" _The question of what caused the petrification of a victims can often be solved through three simple spells._

 _Eyes_

 _Ears_

 _Temperature._

 _The eyes and the ears are important in identifying the cause of the petrification as both sound and sight can mean the cause of the victim's circumstance. If the victim's eyes are frozen in an expression of fright or terror. It is possible that the victim has fallen to a curse, however it is more likely it has fallen prey to a either a gorgon,_ _svartálfa_ _, c_ _ockatrice_ _or even a basilisk. To be certain of the cause, one should combine the findings with the checking of the temperature and skin of the victim."_

Hermione frowned. This seemed promising, she flipped to the next page analysing the section with sharp eyes until she found the matching description of the victims.

" _Wide eyes frozen in action in combination of ice cold skin, suggest an indirect basilisk attack."_

Hermione lent back, fiddling with the quill in her hand. _"Basilisk? Could it be a basilisk?"_ she thought to herself. Getting to her feet, Hermione rushed off to the magical creatures section.

 _Gabriel:_

Arms crossed, looking more annoyed than ever Gabe glared at the other angel.

"This better be important! We were doing some important research."

Joshua turned towards his brother looking amused.

"You mean Hermione was doing research and you ware complaining," he chuckled slightly causing Gabriel to cringe, at the raspy sound.

"Same difference. Now why am I here?" Still looking somewhat amused, Joshua led him towards the window closest to the black car. Confused and slightly annoyed, the Archangel peered through it to see what his brother was so keen on showing him.

Two boys were soundly sleeping on one of the motel room bed; the T.V was still on, bathing the both of them in colourful light. From where Gabriel was standing, he could see that the older boy had dirty blond hair. He was lying on his stomach right arm outstretched towards the other boy, almost has if he was calming him down after a nightmare. If Gabriel had to guess, he would say the boy was around eighteenThe younger boy was around Hermione's age, he was skinny unlike the older one and short for his age, a mess of brown hair sat on top of his head. He, like the other boy, was sleeping on the edge of the bed closest to one another. However, there was something off about the boy. He wasn't quite sure what it was but it was a similar feeling he got when he was around Harry. Something, that put him slightly on edge. Only it seemed even stronger in this boy. Narrowing his eyes, Gabriel turned to his brother, "Who are they?"

The slight mischievous in the other angel's eye unnerved him _(I mean… come on, Joshua's a gardener! When he thinks of mischief, it usually involved garden sheers and nobody liked that)._

"They are Sam and Dean Winchester."

 _Hermione:_

Running her fingers down the spines of the books, Hermione knew what she was looking for- 'The Encyclopaedia of Dark Magical Creature by Newt Scamander'. She pulled it out of the shelf almost dropping it under its unexpected weight and headed it back to her desk. Where she saw Madam Pince wrap her woollen scarf around her neck.

"I'm going on break now, Miss Granger. I won't be returning until after the Quidditch match." She informed her, "I can trust you to not wreck the place?"

"Yes Madam Pince," Hermione answered with a soft smile. Her polite answer rewarded her with a smile from the older woman, who affectionately patted the girl on the shoulder and walked off. She was aware that she was alone now and that she would be getting an ear full from Gabriel when he came back. Hermione didn't care; this was more important. Opening up the book, she looked though the context pages until she found what she was looking for.

 _Gabriel:_

"Nope! No, no! I'm out of here!" Gabriel spun on his heals ready to leave his brother in the dust when he felt a painful yanking feeling on his wings that seemed to pin him to the ground.

"What the hell! Joshua!" He saw a smile grace his brother's face and felt the rage grow inside him, when he recognised the power signature.

"Great, Dad! You can't be bothered to show up to family meetings but you have enough time to fuck up my life! Seriously?"

Joshua just laughed at his brother. "You are aware that you just described yourself as well as him, right?" He chuckled again at the rude gesture the Archangel sent him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I turn up to _my_ family meetings," Gabriel huffed, still struggling against his father's force. Joshua, slowly, sat down next to him looking amused and anxious all at once.

"Gabriel," he began, "dark times are coming. Michael grows more restless every day and the apocalypse is approaching far too soon for father's liking—"

"Do you think I care what Dad wants!" Gabriel interrupted, "He hardly cares what we want or his precious humans want! If he wants to end this apocalypse before it starts why **he** doesn't just go home!"

Joshua sighed, "It's not that simple."

"Then please enlighten me to father's struggle."

 _Hermione:_

" _And spiders flee before it."_

"This is it!" Hermione called out in victory as she looked over the information she had required. ' _It had to be basilisk. Everything fitted. The petrifactions, the way the bodies had been found. The fact that it was basically a giant snake only fit with the Slytherin heir aspect.'_ Hermione's victory was short lived when she realised one problem in her theory. How did it get around the school unnoticed? She frowned. ' _It's not that easy to hide a giant snake,'_ Hermione thought to herself. Then it hit her.

"The Pipes!" She had read about it in Hogwarts a History. The pipes in Hogwarts were so huge that some of them are actually used as passage ways in the lower half of the school. "But if that's how it's getting around… Oh my god, it could be anywhere at any time."

Hermione felt sick, looking at her watch she had twenty minutes before the match. She had to go speak to the boys.

"Gabriel, I need you to come back now!"

 _Gabriel:_

Hermione's voice echoed in his head, causing the Archangels head to jerk up right and making him lose interest in his brother's words.

"I have to go," he hissed at him.

"Not until you understand," Joshua said sternly, "They need you Gabriel."

"Yeah, well. Right now my girl needs me, so let me go!" Gabriel began struggling again.

"This is serious, brother. They need you to guide them!"

Gabriel huffed in anger, "So you are holding me hostage because the Winchesters need a guidance councillor?" He let out a humourless laugh, "Get one of the pawns to do it. I'm not interested! Now let me go!"

Joshua looked disappointed as he looked at his brother. Sighing once again, he laid hand on the Archangel's shoulder, only to be shrugged off. Keeping his eyes on the floor, Joshua spoke again: "Castiel is going to be assigned to Dean Winchester."

Gabriel froze, "Michael wouldn't."

"Castiel has shown promise, you taught him well."

 _Hermione:_

She had ten minutes to find Harry and Ron before the match and Gabriel still wasn't back. That's when she made her decision. Leaving a note for Gabriel, she ripped the page on the basilisk out of the book (wincing as she did) and scribbled the word _'pipes'_ on the back. Then she sprinted out of the library.

 _Gabriel:_

He was torn He didn't know what to do. Castiel was his favourite little brother. The last fletching he raised. He loved him dearly, but he also loved the Grangers. They had become his new family and as if to make the decision for him Hermione's voice came in to his mind again.

' _GABRIEL!'_

It was a scream of fear and Gabriel knew who he had to choose.

"Joshua, I have to go please. She needs me."

Joshua took in the panic on his brother's face and nodded and with that Gabriel felt his father's presense leave him.

With a flutter, he left his brother behind.


	37. Chapter 37

I own nothing.

Chapter 37: Anger, Lose, Guilt

 _ **Gabriel:**_

He found her lying on the floor huddled around a mirror with an older girl wearing Ravenclaw robes and for a moment, just the tiniest moment, he hoped it was a nightmare. Something his father cooked up just to force him in to his little games. But when he kneeled down next to her, he knew it wasn't.

"Oh my!" A voice behind him screeched.

Gabriel didn't turn, he didn't even flicker. He slowly placed his hand on Hermione's cheek and winced at how cold and hard her skin felt.

"I shall get the Headmaster." That's when he snapped. Jolting upright he faced the intruder, eyes flashing and wings flaring up threateningly. He didn't care about his secret any more. He was angry and an angel's anger was like fire, all consuming. The school nurse who had been standing behind him, paled at the sight.

"GO!" he yelled, lightning flashing behind him. The nurse spun on her heel and ran from the enraged archangel. When he turned back to Hermione, Gabriel felt his grace burn inside him as if he had been stabbed by an angel blade. His skin was glowing and felt the heat of his grace reach out to Hermione trying to wake her. She didn't even stir.

Gabriel began to sob. Hermione had gotten hurt because he answered his brother's call. His girl had gotten hurt because he didn't come when she called.

The glow of his grace dimmed and he numbly realised that the stone had been scorched in his temper. Picking Hermione up in his lap, he began cradling her- like he used to do when she was little and scared. Exactly as she was now. He could feel it, her soul was screaming in fear flowing at her own mind trying to get out. It sickened Gabriel to his core and he sobbed. He continued sobbing even when Dumbledore arrived and when he carried her to the Informer. That's where he sat and waited, with one thought running threw his mind.

' _This is my fault.'_

 _ **Harry:**_

Harry felt his heart break when he and Ron came stumbling into the infirmary behind Professor McGonagall. Hermione's godfather was leaning over her frozen body, silent tears dripping down his face whilst he stroked back her hair as if he was confronting her. Harry felt the need to do the same when he saw his friend lifeless and frozen.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped behind him causing Gabriel to look up and both the boys froze.

Gabriel's eyes were so full of pain and rage that Harry could have sworn they were glowing. When the man recognised who it was, he nodded and scooted over so that both boys could come closer and see their friend; never stopping his comforting strokes over her hair.

It was silent for a second before Professor McGonagall spoke,"She was found near the library. With this." She lifted up a red mirror passing it to Harry. "Does this mean anything to either of you?"

Both boys shook their head. She nodded grimly and took a step back while Harry took another forward. He felt lost. What were they supposed to do now? Hermione was gone, the heir of Slytherin was still on a rampage, the diary was missing and Hermione's godfather was destroyed.

Harry gave the man next to him another look. The usually energetic, chirpy man was now still and had an air of anger and sorrow surrounding him. It made the young wizard shiver. He didn't know what to do. Should he attempt to comfort the man? Gabriel was still a stranger to him. Despite the fact that his best friends godfather spoke a lot, he never really said anything. All Harry and Ron really knew about him was:  
1) He was Hermione's godfather.  
2) He was an American wizard who liked pranks.  
3) Gabriel would do anything for Hermione.

After a long silence, Professor McGonagall spoke again, "Mr Potter, Mr Weasley. I am sorry but we must be returning to the Gryffindor Tower. I have an announcement to make." The boys nodded and slowly moved away from Hermione's side.

Harry was about to turn around when Gabriel grabbed his wrist. Surprised, Harry turned towards Gabriel and was about to ask him what he wanted, only to be shocked into silence by the intensity of man's stare. For a split second, Harry wondered when the golden eyes had turned silver, but instead he felt a compulsion to listen, very carefuly, to what Gabriel had to say.

"I will find who did this," Gabriel hissed, his voice missing his usual playful tone, "And when I do they will burn, I can promises you that." With that, he let go off his hand to turn back to Hermione.

Harry wasn't sure if the promise was actually meant for his benefit or not, but he was sure that when they found the heir of Slytherin, the heir would not survive an encounter with Gabriel Stelio.

 _ **Dumbledore:**_

Dumbledore had been speechless when he had arrived in the west corridor that led to the library. The entire stone floor was black as if it had been set ablaze, the paintings had been screeching in fear covering their eyes as if they were about to be burnt out of their sockets and in the centre of all this madness was Gabriel Stelio cradling a young petrified Miss Granger.

If that scene didn't prove to him that Mr Stelio wasn't just a man, nothing would. Yet, there still lies the question what this man was. He had gloated that Miss Granger knew and that she had found out on her own at the age of seven. He also hinted that he believed Miss Granger was perhaps even more powerful than him. Dumbledore didn't dispute that that may be the case, after all she was said to be rather brilliant and showed more control at her young age than some seventh years. However, he wasn't convinced that Mr Stelio really knew how advanced she was or how strange he was behaving for a supposed American wizard. The headmaster was pondering this as he made his way to the hospital wing.

Pushing the door open, he took in the scene that was set out before him. Gabriel Stelio was sitting by his goddaughter's side unmoving almost like a statue. Yet even in this static state, the power that rushed through him was fierce and in his state of anger Gabriel seemed to demand complete control of those around him. Dumbledore looked over to Madam Pomfrey who had been quite shaken up by the interesting man's performance earlier. Now she showed an almost sympathetic look on her face around him, however she did not dare to move any closer to him.

"Poppy," Dumbledore called to the nurse.

"Yes Albus?"

"Could you give us a moment? I must speak with Mr Stelio in private."

She nodded in his direction and without a word she slipped through the door that led to her own chambers.

"What do you want?" Gabriel hissed not looking up from Hermione. The power he desplaied in his voice caused Dumbledore to wince. "I don't know what did this. Do you think if I did, I would be sitting here? If I knew the one responsible would be falling from astronomy tower. Repeatedly."

When the old professor took in the parlance of the younger man, he felt sympathy grow inside his chest. He looked so mournful, slumped on the chair he was positioned in next to Miss Granger's bed; he appeared like a lost and alone child. His eyes were red from crying, haunted by guilt and rage. Dumbledore sighed and placed a hand reassuringly on Gabriel's shoulder.

"I am not here to ask about your findings. I am here to inform you that I am leaving." He felt Gabriel stiffen under his hand. When he turned to look Dumbledore in the face, the old Professor almost took a step back.

"You're leaving! The kids are being attack. My girl was attacked and you're leaving!" The glasses of water Poppy had laid out on the bedsides of the students began to shatter.

"I assure you, Mr Stelio, if it were up to me I would be staying. However, the school governors have agreed to suspend me until farther notice. Lucius Malfoy's work, no doubt."

Gabriel looked at him eyebrows raised, but before he could add in his quip, Dumbledore continued, "I also came to reassure you that the deal you have with me regarding you're comings and goings will pass on to Minerva who has agreed on my instruction."

Letting go of Gabriel's shoulder, Dumbledore collected a bottle of Madam Pomfrey's desk. He turned back to the strange man with a smile, "Also, I believe you will be wanting to talk with Mr Weasley and Mr Potter. They were in Hagrid's hut a few moments ago. Probably best to make sure the two aren't getting into trouble. Miss Granger is rather fond of the two."

 _ **Gabriel:**_

Gabriel watched the old man go for a moment. He still wasn't quite sure if he liked the old Professor or not. He had attempted to be kind and he had made sure he could still come and go, but Gabriel couldn't help but feel like there was an ulterior motive for all of this.

Despite his doubts, Gabriel turned on his angel radar to sense if those two were alright or not, for if Hermione woke up and she found out that he let something happen to Tweedledumb and Tweedleddumber, she would never forgive him.

Letting out an angry sigh, he noticed once again the castle was blocking his grace and making it rather hard to locate the two boys. _(He really should find angel repeling ruins_ _they were beginning to get on his nerves._ )

"Are you kidding me?!" the angel yelled once he found the boys. Rolling his eyes, he gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead before vanished with a flutter of his wings

….

He reappeared in what he assumed was the Dark forest. Only to see the boys sitting in a torques Ford Anglia ( _what is a Ford Anglia doing in this forest anyway?_ ) which was currently being attacked by a giant spider.

"Well, isn't that just dandy?"


	38. Chapter 38

I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter Thirty-eight: Itzy Bitzy Spiders

Gabriel snatched the spider that was attempting to munch on Ron's face and threw it over his shoulder. The two boys sat shell shocked in the front of the car.

"You two just had to go poking the mad and hairy thing, didn't you!" The arch angel huffed as he opened the car door.

"Move!" He ordered the still dumfounded red head. Ron stumbled trying to get to the back of the car and when he did, Gabriel slipped in behind him. Adjusting the mirror, he corrected the seat before turning to the boys.

"Everybody got their seat belts on," he quipped. ( _Again when had he become an adult?_ )

"We have to get out of here!" Harry yelled. When Gabriel looked up to see what he meant, he let out a growl. Hundreds and hundreds of giant spiders had dropped from the trees and where attempting to block their exit. Gabriel slammed his foot on the accelerator and sped of in the direction he hoped the castle was in.

The spiders behind them had begun to give a chase. Taking as sharp a turn as he could in the thick woods, Gabriel attempted to shake eight legged freaks all whilst muttering to himself.

"Hermione gets attacked and what do they do? Return to their dorm? Nooo. Harry and Ron think its good go play tag with killer spiders in the big creepy forest. What could possibly go wrong?" He made another sharp turn causing the boys to slam in to the car doors.

"Honestly what where you two thinking?" he yelled so they could understand him.

"We went to speak to Hagrid about the Chamber of Secrets," Harry began, "But before he could answer us, the Minister came and arrested him. So he told us to go and follow the spiders."

"So you did!? Kid, were you born crazy or suicidal? I can't tell!"

Harry gave him a irritated look, "Anyways, we met Aragog who was the creature I saw in Tom's memory and he told us that it wasn't Hagrid."

Gabriel let out a half crazed laughed as he narrowly missed a tree.

"Seriously kid. I could have told you that! Hell, I did! Me and Hermione both! You really needed a giant dust bunny with pincers and eight legs to tell you that? What is wrong with you?"

In the back seat, Ron was beginning to make rather panicked noises when he leant forward to point at something in front of them. Gabriel looked up.

"Shit!"

Gabriel saw a row of thirty spiders were blocking their way and there was nowhere to turn as more came to join them.

As Gabriel began contemplating if he should just use his grace to get them out of this situation, Harry pipet up next to him once more,

"Get us in the air!" he screeched at Ron who lunched forward to pull a lever next to Gabriel on the dashboard.

"It's stuck!" Ron yelped in fear as he kept tugging on it. Crashing in to the spider the archangel watched the boy in confusion.

"What are you trying to do?" Gabriel yelled as he was still driving when suddenly Ron fell back as the lever got pulled back and the car began to grow?

"What the...?" Gabriel looked out of the window. The car was flying. Slowly the realisation hit. "This is your dad's car. The one Hermione was talking about." He let out a laugh as he steared the car away from the spiders and above the trees. Ron nodded smiling a little with relive.

"I want one", was all he could say as they slowly floated over the trees.

"Ladies and gentlemen and dogs. This is your captain speaking. We are about to land, please keep your arms legs and tails inside of the aircraft," Gabriel muttered as he began to land. "Thank you for flying air Gabriel," He muttered just as the car crashed in to the ground next to Hagrid's hut.

Harry and Ron immediately leapt out of the car swiftly followed by a still angry Gabriel. "Follow the spiders! He says! Follow the Spiders! If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill him!"Ron yelled as he glared at Harry. Gabriel who was letting Fang out of the car couldn't help but agree with him. Before he could admit that however, the noise of the car engine starting caught their attention. The three of them watched in disbelieve as the Ford drove back in to the forest.

"So your Dad managed to create life,"Gabriel said to the redhead. "That's not concerning what so ever."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-nine: Basilisk

Gabriel hadn't moved from Hermione's side since he collected the boys from the Forbidden Forest. That had been in back in March, now mid-June Gabriel was beginning to get restless. There was no change in Hermione or any of the others and when he confronted Professor Sprout about the mandrakes, she would always reply the same, "A watched apple doesn't ripe Mr Stelio."

More than once Gabriel wanted to retort he could very well force an apple to ripe, but after a midnight break-in in the greenhouse, he found yet another hindrance the castle set him when he attempted to _help_ the saplings along their way. Only to find he could barely even change one leave. He wasn't even sure any more if it was him being cut off from heaven that was causing him this problems or the castle itself.

He sighed as he leant back on the chair.

"You know, I should tell your mother. She would kill me if she knew I let you play Sherlock." He let out a humourless laugh. "Of course if I told her about this, I would have to tell her about last year's incidents and then we'd both be in trouble. Not to mention, your Dad would never let you back here again. Hell! I don't want to let you back here. This school is a death trap. I'm still getting over the killer keys." Gabriel lent forward stroking her hair softly. "Seriously, what was that about? But I know you'd hate going back to normal and that's only if you could. And Harry's okay and even Ron ain't so bad. I guess if you have to be friends with somebody who have trouble magnet on their ass, I rather it be Harry. Trust me I—" he was cut of by the opening of the infirmary doors being swung open.

He looked up to see Harry and Ron shuffling in, head hung slightly, with Harry carrying a bunch of flowers to replace those they had brought last week. Gabriel attempted to give them a smile but he was pretty sure it came across as more of a grimace. Ron walked over to Hermione's right and claimed the seat opposite Gabriel. Harry had moved to change the flowers, only to sit at the end of her bed. Gabriel nodded to the two boys and then moved to give them some privacy. He knew they felt awkward speaking to her whilst he was still close by. So he would go and sit with Madam Pomphrey and would pretend he couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Tea?" Madam Pomphrey asked with a polite smile. Gabriel gave her strained smile and a nod, feeling slightly awkward that she was being so kind even after he frightened her half to death. Apparently, the school nurse didn't hold on to grudges.

"Thanks," He said as he took the hot drink from her and zeroed in on the sugar bowl. Dumping twelve sugar cubes into his cup (Madam Pomphrey looked less than amused) he was about to make it thirteen when he began to listen to the conversation behind them.

"Wish you were here, Hermione," Harry started, "We need you, now more than ever."

Gabriel smiled a little, at least he knew her friends actually cared. He pulled the tea to his lips and took a sip of the sweet drink.

At first, he didn't think much of the sound of paper crunching in until Ron spoke up. "What's that?" Gabriel angled his head towards the boys. _What had they found?_

"Ron! This was the zone Hermione was in the library the day she was attacked!"

Gabriel was behind the boys without so much as a flutter of his wings. He stared down at the piece of paper in Harry's hand. It was a page of a book, when he looked at it closer he could tell that it was describing a beast that could kill with one look.

"Where did you find that?" Gabriel asked paying no attention to the boys' jump of surprise as they realised the arch angel was behind them.

Harry still slightly shocked gestured to Hermione's hand.

"You're fucking kidding me right? I've been sat here all this time and the answer to all my questions was sitting there, all this…" He let out a half hysterical, half relived sigh and then grabbed Harry by the collar of his cloak. "Come on."

Ron who seemed to be the only one who didn't know what was going on followed, slightly dumfounded.

"What are you two talking about?" He yelled after them, as they reached the corridor rushing after Gabriel who was practically running ahead.

"Read it to him Harry!" He ordered over his shoulder.

Harry did as he was told and he pulled out the paper again.

"There are many fearsome beasts that roam our land, but none is more deadly than the basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meets this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it." Harry stood still before turning to his friend. "See Ron, this is it! The monster in the chamber of secrets is a Basilisk. That's why I can hear it speak."

Noticing that the two boys had stood still, Gabriel turned round.

"Yes, yes, we get it you're not crazy. Can we get a move on? I want to go and tell McGonagall. So I can make myself some snake skin boots."

Both looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I have a question."

Letting out a frustrated growl, Gabriel nodded to let the boy speak, giving him a look that read, _'This better be good.'_

"If it kills by looking people in the eye, why is it no one's dead?"

' _The kid has a point,'_ Gabriel admitted, granted a bit begrudgingly. _How come no one was dead? He tried to think of some reason but he couldn't see one. But there must have been one because Hermione would never destroy a book if she didn't think it was worth it._ The archangel was wrecking his brain, trying to see what Hermione saw when Harry spoke up again.

"Because nobody did look it in the eye."

The angel rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

Harry, who seemed just as irradiated as the angel, turned to the angel with a glare.

"No. They didn't look it in the eye, at least not directly," Harry began walking again passing the dumbfounded angel, he began listing of the victims. "Colin saw it though his camera."

"I knew you were awake when they brought that kid in." Gabriel intruded wondering how come the kid was leading the group now.

"Justin must have seen the basilisk through nearly Headless Nick. Nick got the full blast of it, but h''s a ghost, he can't possibly die again. And Hermione…had the mirror. I bet you anything she was using it to look round corners, in case it came along." Gabriel nodded impressed. The kid was good.

"And Mrs Norris? I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror handy."

Harry was silent for a second and Gabriel was intrigued how he could explain the cat-sickle. "Water," Harry mumbled, "There was water on the floor that night. She only saw the basilisk's reflection." They stopped still once more wreaking havoc on Gabriel's nerves. "Spiders flee before it. It all fits!"

"But how's the Basilisk getting round? A bloody big sneak somebody would have seen it slathering around."

Gabriel patted Ron on the head slightly impatiently, "Damn kid, you're on fire today. You know if you asked this sort of questions more often, I would actually tolerate you more often." Ron seemed slightly confused and unsure if that was a complement or an insult.

Harry however didn't seem to care looking down at the page once more.

"Hermione has that answered too," he said whilst showing both of them the page. On the bottom was a little note written in Hermione's rushed handwriting. It read: ' _Pipes'._

"Pipes! He's using the plumbing?" Ron looked slightly disgusted at the prospect and Gabriel couldn't really blame him. It's not every day you get told a killer snake's been slithering around in your drinking water.

"Remember what Aragog said about the girl about the girl fifty years ago. She died in a bathroom."

The lightbulb went on in Gabriel's head, "You think tween ghost is the girl."

Ron looked shocked. "Moaning Myrtle!"

Before anyone could say anymore, Professor McGonagall's voice came booming over the speakers. "All students are to return house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor immediately."

Gabriel frowned; that did not sound good. "You two go to your dorms, I'll find out what's going on."

"Er…no we're coming with you," Harry said crossing his arms in front of his chest. Gabriel was too exhausted to argue and just nodded. ( _When had he become so soft in his old age.)_

They sprinted up the steps when they herd the teachers discuss the situation. "Shouldn't Mr Stelio be here?" That was Snape. Gabriel froze as he reached the corner.

"No!" That was McGonagall.

Gabriel begun grinding his teeth.

"I do not think that would be wise. He is emotional and unreliable at the moment and I don't think that this will help him in the least. Not that now our greatest fears have been realised." She let out a little sob. "A student has been taken by the monster in to the chamber itself. The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts." She let out another sob and Gabriel could hear Harry's breathing stop completely.

From the spot where they stood they could see the group of teacher panicked expressions, but the person Gabriel was viewed on was the leisurely strolling Lockhart.

"So sorry I'm late. Dozed off. What did I miss?" Gabriel wanted to smack him for how chipper he sounded in such a moment.

Apparently, he shared the same feelings as Snape who snarled at the professor with hatred. "A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. It seems your moment has come, at last."

"My m-moment?" The well-groomed man paled at the potions master's icy expression and Gabriel took some pleasure out of the other man's discomfort.

"Weren't you saying just last night that you knew along where the entrance of the chamber of secrets is?"

"Well that's settled," McGonagall chimed in a hint of malice in her voice which almost made Gabriel forgive her for not wanting him there. "We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legend."

Lockhart took a moment to compose himself before he answered, "Very well. I'll…eh…be in my office…getting ready." He turned round making a rather hasty exit. Once he was gone, the teachers turned back to McGonagall.

"Who is it that the monsters took Minerva?" madam Pomphrey asked, eyes big with fear.

"Ginny Weasley."

Gabriel placed a hand on Ron shoulder. As they watched the teachers leaving, they saw why they had met in this corridor. The writing on the wall in blood said, ' _Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.'_

Gabriel turned back to the boy next to him, pity filling his stomach as he saw the pain on the boy's face.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back. I swear."


	40. Chapter 40

I own nothing.

Chapter Forty: Let's go down the pipes

Gabriel took a moment to calm himself before looking back at the boys. Harry looked worried whilst Ron looked like he was about to throw up. It almost made Gabriel want to hug him.

"Okay, I have a plan," he muttered to himself.

"Ron. You go send a message to Dumbledore… And no arguments. Harry, you're coming with me."

He shoved Ron in the direction of the owlery and grabbed Harry's arm, "You and I are going to get this moron of a professor of yours," He added as Harry looked confused.

"Why? Lockhart's useless."

"Yes. But I'm going to need snake bait."

…

Gabriel was under no delusion when it came to the flamboyant professor. The man was as useful as a butterfly in a bull fight but the angel had thought the professor would have a shred of integrity or at least could be too proud to admit he couldn't do it. He had proven so much throughout the year. But when Harry and Gabriel burst into his office and saw him frantically packing for, it seemed they found his breaking point.

Frozen in disbelieve, Gabriel glared at Professor who threw a pair of underpants into a trunk. He was brought out of his hateful glare by Harry's rather impressive growling from his right.

"Are you going somewhere?" Gabriel had to hand it to the kid, he could be intimidating for a twelve year.

Lockhart's head snapped up as he slammed a trunk shut behind him. The angel thought he made a rather good impression of a goldfish as he opened and closed his mouth, attempting to answer the question.

"Well, I…I Yes. Emergency call, unavoidable. Gotta go."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him, he could feel his grace slowly building up inside. The Professor meet the angel's blazing glare. For the first time since the angel had the misfortune of meeting him, Lockhart actually showed some fear.

"What about Ginny?!" Harry's voice became more menacing as they watched the buffoon in front of them trying to come up with an explanation that wouldn't make Harry or Gabriel blow up in his face.

"Well…Er... As to that most unfortunate event, no one regrets more than I," the cowardly man said as he continued packing, throwing random clothes items into a bag.

"So," Gabriel began slowly making his way towards Lockhart, "The defence against dark arts teacher is running away from the dark arts?" His voice was low his eyes were burning silver, he was reaching the end of his nerve. Hadn't this man just agreed to get the little girl some help? Gabriel knew that Snape and McGonagall had been taunting him, but he had the chance to come clean. He had the chance to step aside asked for help. Just running away, leaving Ginny Weasley ( a girl who could have been Hermione) to die. Now that was the last straw.

Regaining some form of bravery, Lockhart straightened up and gave the angel an almost glare. "Well, I must say when I took the job there was nothing in the description about monsters."

He slammed his bag shut and was about to make a break for it when Gabriel stepped in his way.

"You're just going to walk out on this people just like that? What kind of coward are you?" The archangel hissed his eyes brightening even further.

"After everything you did in your books?" Harry asked, his voice slightly dejected.

"Wake up, kid," Gabriel snarled at the older wizard, "He didn't do any of that. He doesn't have the balls. Do you, Lockhart?" Lockhart looked at the angel, fear clear to see in his eyes. Gabriel gnashed his teeth as the irritating man spoke again.

"Well,of course not. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I've done all those things," Gabriel let out a humourless laughed, whilst Harry glared at the man in front of him.

How Harry could have still believed Lockhart to be worth something was beyond him. Weren't they awake during his lessons right?

"I wish I could say I was surprised. So what you've running around finding the dead beast and telling people it's exactly as it looks?" The angel snarled now face to face with the man, who was shaking with fear. Gabriel guessed the penny had finally dropped and Lockhart was now painfully aware of the fact that _he_ was anything but human.

"Is there anything you _can_ do?" Harry asked from his side. The emphasis on the can made Gabriel smirked.

An idea flashed behind Lockhart's eyes so quickly that Gabriel had to pay very close attention to catch it. "Yes know you mention. I'm rather gifted with memory charms."

This didn't sound good. The Professor turned around slowly. "Or who's those other witches and the wizard would have gone blabbing and I wouldn't have sold another book." He picked his wand from behind his desk and Gabriel rolled his eyes. It was so obvious this man had never been in a fight. Even if Gabriel had been only a wizard, there was still two of them. Before Lockhart could even face them completely, Gabriel had slammed his fist into his pretty face (mentally thanking his father for the extra pain caused by angelic bone structure). Lockhart's wand was in his hand Gabriel twirled it between his fingers.

"I'd say I expected more but that would have been a lie."

…

Dragging the professor on the floor by the hem of his pink cape, Gabriel made sure to hit every wall that he possibly could before they got the girl's bathroom. Smiling brighter as he heard the grunts of pain coming from the back.

His smile quickly faded as he heard the depressed whimpers from tween ghost, coming from ahead. Both Harry and Gabriel sighed when they entered to see ghosty-girl floating over the green bathroom stalls. She spun round getting ready to shout out her usual insults when her face brightened.

"Oh hello, Harry," She smiled at the boy giving Gabriel the shivers. "What do you want?" Deciding to let Harry take the lead as the Myrtle was clearly sweet on him, Gabriel begrudgingly woke up Lockhart.

"To ask you how you died."

"Oww," she cried overdramatically, "It was dreadful. It happened right here in this very cubical." She pointed below herself causing Gabriel to snort.

Murder in a bathroom. Classy.

"I hid because Olive Crombie was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, but then I heard somebody come in."

"Who was it, Myrtle?" Harry interrupted eagerly.

Myrtle began sobbing slightly as she continued. "I don't know. I was distracted! But they said something funny. Like a kind of made up language. But I realised it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door to tell him to, GO AWAY! And I died." Gabriel who had just been pulling Lockhart to his feet shared a look with Harry.

"Just like that?", Harry asked. "How?"

Gabriel growled. "Seriously, kid, have you forgotten why we're here already? Maybe the big giant killer snake played a key factor." Harry gave him a dirty look and Myrtle rushed forward shrieking. Only stopping when she was in front of the angel.

"How dare you!" she yelled. "This is my Death!" Lockhart who was coming to his sensed let out a little yelp and hid behind Gabriel. (As if that would help!) Holding up his hand impatiently and rolling his eyes, he gestured her to continue. It's not like he could force a ghost to do, anything. Father damn the magical apparitions!

Looking plead with herself, Myrtle threw her ghostly hair in his face and turned to Harry with what Gabriel could only assume to be a flirty smile. "I just remember seeing a great big pair of yellowed eyes, over there. At that sink." Myrtle muttered point to the circle of peculiar sinks.

Gabriel flung himself towards the sink almost knocking over Lockhart who looked more than confused by his new circumstances. The archangel investigated the sink of doom (as Gabriel decided to dub it). Harry who had followed him hesitantly, turned the tap. Nothing happened.

"Maybe you have to turn them in a sequence? You know like an evil snaky version of Simon Says?" Gabriel offered. Only to be replied by a raised eyebrow. "Well, I don't see anything else?"

"How about this?", Harry said pointing out a silver snake that had been sneakily placed underneath the tap. Not too obvious but unmissable once you knew it was there. Gabriel shrugged.

"Lucky," he muttered and snapped his fingers closing the bathroom doors which Lockhart had been attempting to escape from. With a final click, the doors were locked and Lockhart's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Well, that's anti-climactic," Gabriel said shrugging his shoulders when Harry looked at him. "Well, it is! A girl's washroom. I mean really. Was Slytherin some kind of weirdo pervert or did he think he was only going to have female heirs?" He huffed crossing his arms like a child. "Anyways, stop judging me and concentrate on getting in there."

Harry frowned before an idea flashed in his eyes. Gabriel wasn't sure if he liked that look in his goddaughter's best friend's eyes. _"Open!"_ Shivering, Gabriel gave Harry pained look. Snake speak never boded well. But Gabriel didn't have time to dwell on it as clicking sound as if something had been dislodged and when he turned back to the sinks his eyes widened. As he watched the top of the sinks rise in the air and the ring expanded and the sink of doom vanished underneath the grid. Lockhart whimper, but seemed frozen at Gabriel's side.

"Okay, I take it back that's pretty cool." Harry gave him a smile.

The boy looked more like a soldier preparing for war. Sobering up, Gabriel looked at the opening. This was not going to end well.

"Excellent job Harry", Lockhart let out, finally speaking up. Gabriel had thought he had hit the man a little to heart. "Well, I just am a… Well, there's no reason for me to stay." He went to make a break for it but Gabriel grabbed him by his cape and threw him in the direction of the hole causing Lockhart to steady himself by grabbing hold of the other two sinks. Harry pulled out his wand in a warning while Gabriel took his fake wand leisurely out of his pocket.

"You first," Harry hissed. Oh yes, this is why Gabriel liked him.

"Now what good would that do?" Lockhart pleaded.

"Better you than us," Gabriel said matter of factly, "Also, I just want to hear you scream like a little girl."

Lockhart looked like he was about to faint when he nodded in defeat muttering something that sounded like, "Obviously. "

He turned to face the hole shaking a bit as he did.

"Sure you don't want to test it first?"

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel pushed him in with one long finger, sending the well-groomed professor plummeting down the rabbit hole. The older wizard let out a pansy like a scream that almost made the angel laugh and then a thud was to be heard.

"Now Harry," Gabriel began looking at the boy, "When this is over, I don't want to hear anything about you shoving teachers you don't like into ditches. Am I clear?"

The boy gave him a wary smile. "Good. Because when you're going to do it, I hope you destroy the evidence," he said as he took another step towards the drop.

Eying it wearily, Gabriel could feel the dark energy coming from the pit causing him to shiver once more. He turned back to Harry, this time with a more serious expression, "Oh and please don't get mad."

Before Harry could ask what he meant, Gabriel pressed two fingers to his forehead. The boy collapsed into the angel's arms. "It's just that Hermione would kill me if you get hurt. Hey, Myrtle!" The ghost girl turned to look at him. She still looked a little pissed but he didn't care. "Want to creepily watch over Harry here until I get back?"

Myrtle gave him a bright smile.


	41. Chapter 41

I own nothing.

Chapter Forty-one: Two angels, a demon, one moron and two schoolboys

 _Gabriel:_

This was great- bones, dirt, something that seemed like fresh blood and angel binding ruins covering the walls of the pipes.

"Just great!" Gabriel huffed as he felt the pressure of his already damaged grace beginning to build up within him. This wasn't going to go well.

Pulling the whimpering professor to his feet, Gabriel realised just how weak his human body was. Seems like angelic strength really did give him an edge. He could practically hear Helen telling him to eat healthier. The flamboyant professor was chattering and pleading with the angel to let him leave as Gabriel kept thinking to himself.

"Oh, stop complaining."

Gabriel froze. The smooth English accent racked of sarcasm and demonic intent. Rolling his eyes, Gabriel turned to meet the demon's dark eyes. Looking rather bored as he leant on the stone wall, the demon seemed to find his fingernails far more interesting than the rogue angel who was losing his powers slowly.

"What are you doing here, Crowley?" Gabriel greeted, his jaw locked. He was still very much aware on how they left it during their last conversation.

"Who's this?" The crossroad demon asked turning his eyes on the cowering professor.

"Defence against the dark arts teacher," he muttered back, eyes narrowed watching the expression of boredom turn to disgust on Crowley's face, "You didn't answer my question."

Waving his hands dismissively, Crowley snorted. Coming a little closer, he replied, "I am nothing but a man of my word, Gabriel. You asked me to help protect your littlie witch. I have failed so I'm here for, the lack of a better word, penance." Crowley actually gave the angel a genuine smile as he looked up from the professor. "But really that's your question? Why? Not how?"

Gabriel sighed, not willing to admit that he was actually curious on how the demon got past all the safety precautions. He readjusted his grip on Lockhart. "Does it involve a portal from hell?" Gabriel snorted but immediately stopped laughing when he saw Crowley's face. "You're kidding me!" The angel ran a hand through his hair.

"More like a slightly ajar doorway from former students who get a little nostalgic, once in a while." The demon smirked, brushing a little dirt of his suede trousers. "So, plan?"

Gabriel let out a huff, planning to find the "ajar door" and bolt, weld and place a massive sofa in front of it. He considered the demon and shrugged.

"We're going to save the girl. I'm going to be the heroic genius who busts down the door."

"Elegant," Crowley snorted.

The shivering professor gave out a little whimper when the angel began to drag him further down the pipes.

"I don't see why I am here," He whimpered, "You two seem to have everything under control." He attempted to rip himself out of the angel's grasp.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Okay, let me explain again for dummies." He gestures to Crowley, then himself. "Awesome heroes." A dismissive hand moved towards the whimpering blond. "Snake bait." Gabriel chirped with an overly sweet smile. "Got that?"

Professor Lockhart gulped as they reached the end of the tunnel. It entered into another chamber similar to the last one, full of bones, debris and more angel sigils. There was the only one major difference- a gigantic snakeskin curled up on the mound of skulls.

"Well, isn't that charming?", Crowley yawned. "Reminds me of Lilith's nursery."

"Wha…What is that?" Lockhart stammered, paling dramatically.

Gabriel rolled his eyes again sharing a look with Crowley that said, "What a hero?"

"What does it look like, genius?" the archangel sighed. "I guess were in the right place." The angel walked closer towards the skin. Picking up the head, grinning at Crowley as he did, "Hey, Crowley," he appeared next to the demon wearing the snakehead, an apple in hand. "Want a bite?"

Rolling his eyes, the demon inspected the skin, "That must be about thirty feet," he deadpanned.

Gabriel let out a humourless laugh, "I guess our dear friend Slytherin was compensating for something."The angel and demon shared a quick laugh, which only grew harder when they watched Lockhart faint.

"He's the defence against the dark arts teacher? You sure?" Crowley sounded offended.

Gabriel shrugged,"Dumby was desperate."

…

 _Dumbledore:_

The old professor sat looking out on Godric's Hollow. He had sent letters to the school board, inquiring the reason as of why they believed Hogwarts would be safer without him. He knew of course.

Lucius wasn't as subtle as he once was. Arrogance and the security of good status had made his former student ignorant to the fact Dumbledore if he did say so himself, was a brilliant and powerful wizard.

A wizard who had a lot of patience.

What he, however, hadn't expected was his brother's former chair being occupied by strange gentlemen who appeared to have just wandered in from the garden. Dirt encrusted his jeans and nails, dark hair greying and a twig seemed to have lodged its way in his hair. A friendly smile that could have rivalled even Dumbledore most understanding smile.

Frowning, the old wizards turned his attention to the man. "You truly have a wonderful house, Albus," the man said in an old raspy voice.

"Thank you. Mr-"

"You know my brother by the name Stelio," he said with a smile. "But you can call me Joshua."

…..

 _Ron_ :

He had just released the school owl with the message for Dumbledore when he stumbled down the stairs. Ron was still in a shock when he fell off the last step and crashed to the ground. All he could think about was Ginny. He needed to save Ginny.

It was his fault she was in this mess in the first place. He had ignored her. He should have been protecting her like every big brother should. Ron could feel his eyes sting with unshed tears just waiting to tip out of his eyes. When this was over Ron was going to have Ginny by his side every day. He would not let her be put in danger ever again.

Stumbling through halls Ron numbly wondered how he managed to avoid all the teachers who were on high alert. But he didn't dwell on it. He had better things to worry about right now. Crashing the door of the girl's bathroom. He came to a crashing halt. Harry was being propped up on one of the stalls. Myrtle watching over him with a creepy smile and if that wasn't enough the sinks in the centre had shifted place one of them completely missing reviling a gaping howl in the centre of the floor.

"Bloody Hell!"Myrtle looked up and gave him a dirty look.

"You're not meant to be here. I'm supposed to watch over him." She said looked baffled. In a different circumstance, he would see this as blackmail material but now he was just worried.

Gabriel and Lockhart were down there. Alone.

…

 _Gabriel:_

Crowley huffed, looking over the pink pile on the ground.

"I swear Godric Gryffindor is rolling in his grave if this is the moron that's replaced him," The demon sniffed, nose crinkled as he glared down at the Professor.

Gabriel turned to his friend. (When exactly Crowley had become his friend he wasn't sure.) "You knew him?"

Crowley shrugged. "He taught me." Absentmindedly, the demon began to poke the unconscious professor. The archangel looked at him, for the first time fully aware that he knew almost nothing of his most loyal ally.

"You're kidding me?"

"No."

Frowning at the look of the snake skin. "Let me guess. Slytherin?"

Crowley smirked as he turned his back in the pile of uselessness. "Ravenclaw, actually."

Before Gabriel could answer, both the angel and the Demon found them self on the ground. The wand Hermione had carved for him, now in the hands of the stupid professor.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gabriel huffed.

Seriously this idiot was working on his last nerve. The only reason he kept him around was because it was a little fun to watch him freak out (hey if you're going still other people work, better be prepared for Gabriel to mess with you). But now he was thinking of the best ways he could get some payback.

'He better not has scratched my wand,' Gabriel growled mentally.

"Now I'm really sorry about this, but I simply will not be bullied into this," Lockhart began as Gabriel just looked at the man in disbelief.

"It is unfortunate what happened to the girl but it is not my problem. But don't worry you can still be a hero." He gave him a pitying smile, "I will tell them how you lost your mind. Seeing Ginny Weasley's mangled body."

The two supernatural being looked at each other and laughed. They laughed so full heartedly that Gabriel actually began rolling on the floor. The serious tone, his dangerous expression and the small fact that the wand he had in his hand was about as useful as a toothpick. And the professor's expression change just made it worse.

"I…I don't think you understand what I am saying."

Gabriel continued laughing as he moved to sit up so he could watch the man who looked dumbfounded.

"No… no, please go on. I can't wait to see where this is going." Stretching out, Gabriel looked like he was lounging on a deckchair. Crowley next to him looking expectantly up at the still stunned Lockhart with a raised the wand again.

"Obliviate!" He yelled pointing it the angel who looked almost amused when nothing happened. Lockhart frowned. Swishing the wand one more time, he repeated the spell. And as perfectly proven, zilch. If this weren't such a serious situation Gabriel would have made a big gesture in the form of payback but right now wasn't the time (later, however, all bets were off).

"He looks like a baby with a rattle," Crowley commented, getting to his feet and brushing off the dirt. Offering the archangel his hand, Gabriel took it feeling a little light headed. Whoever had carved the sigils in the stone had known what they were doing. Gabriel could practically feel himself being drained.

"I…I don't understand," Lockhart opened and shut his mouth, so many time Gabriel wondered if he had been studying goldfish when learning about memory charms. "You…What…" Rolling his eyes (something he was finding himself doing a lot tonight) he snatched the wand back out of Lockhart's hand tucking it away.

"Completely worthless professor," he pointed out.

"May I see that?" Crowley inquired. Reluctantly, Gabriel handed the gift from Hermione offer. The demon looked it over with delicate fingers. "This is really well made. That goddaughter of yours has some talent." Gabriel couldn't help it. He beamed proudly at him as he was handed the wand.

"I actually didn't know she had this arty stuff in her." He smirked. "I mean, I love the girl but the last time she tried to draw a bunny," he shivered, "I thought a demon had possessed the pen."

….

 _Ron:_

"Harry!" Ron yelled at his best friend who was lying on the floor. He had just about managed to get Myrtle to let him near his friend but was still stuck with an unconscious Harry. How was he supposed to save his baby sister when his best mate was doing a rather good impression of a sack of potatoes? He tried again to shake him awake, but the other boy didn't budge. Frustration building in him, Ron did something he hadn't expected.

He slapped Harry.

Not in the playful, "Ow mate!" way. No. It was full-on, "the world is going to end if you don't get the fuck up now!" kind of way. Surprisingly this did the trick. (After the third try that is.)

Harry lurched forward, slamming his head into Ron's letting out a yelp on the impact. Ron could hear Myrtle chuckling to herself as she watched the boys.

Harry's eyes were wide as he took in his best friend who was now rubbing his forehead furiously?

"Damn it! Harry, what happened?"

Blinking a couple of times, Harry shook his head.

"Gabriel knocked me out." His voice was so full of disbelief that Ron looked at him. Hermione's godfather had knocked Harry out? If Ginny hadn't been missing he would have actually found this funny. Harry, on the other hand, seemed to be seething.

Ron didn't have time for Harry's sense of betrayal right now he had to save his sister.

"We can get Fred and George to pay him back later. Can we please just save my sister?" The pain in Ron's voice caught Harry's attention and he nodded trying to get his feet only to stumble and been meet with Myrtles grinning face.

"Aaaa! Ow Umm sorry Myrtle," he muttered as he saw her offended face. Ron had already stood closer to the ditch in the centre of the room.

"I can do this," he whispered to himself when Harry made his way to his right side. They were just about to jump when Myrtle chimed up.

"Harry," She whined.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted you to know." She gave him what Ron assumed was meant to be a charming smile, "If you die down there, you're always welcome to share my toilet." Despite himself, Ron let out a little snort.

Harry who looked a little flustered just muttered a "Thanks." before pushing Ron and himself of the ledge.

…..

 _Dumbledore:_

Dumbledore only faltered for a second, before a bright smile graced his face. "Mr Joshua Stelio. Interesting names you're parents choose. Gabriel, Joshua are there any more of you?"

Joshua smiled brightly. "My father named us actually. There are also far too many for us to discuss now and with far more intriguing names. Like Samandriel." Joshua smiled. "But I am here to discuss Gabriel, and how he could be useful to your plans."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow. "My plans? And what would they be exactly?"

"Don't for a second believe Professor that my father doesn't know what you're planning. He's the one that popped them in your head in the first place." Joshua stretched. "However, my father does like the idea of free will. He gave that to you it after all." The gardener let out a sigh. "Too bad my brothers seek to destroy it. Never mind we have more pressing matters. The boy, Harry Potter for one."

Dumbledore who had been silently sitting and listening intently quirked his head. "What about Harry?"

"He's story, it's being interrupted. By my brother none the less. Normally, my father would be quite dismayed at the idea of one of his sons going against his word," another sigh, "Gabriel just happens to have the look that his little charge being of some significance to the world. And Miss Granger's input will help my brother on his own path… So you see it's more or less going to figure itself out."

Dumbledore (who usually prided himself on his pageants) was growing tired of this. Was it in this family's nature to cause him such a headache? "I fail to see what this has to do with the prophecy. As I am sure you are referring to or Miss Granger in this matter?"

Joshua's lips quirked. "I've always wondered why you humans have selective hearing." He smiled brighter. "I wonder if it is partly to blame for Gabriel's retirement." He pondered the thought for a minute leaving Dumber in assault silence. "The point I am trying to make is that you have an angel at your disposal, Professor, and God wants you to use him." 

_Gabriel:_

So here's a brain teaser. You find the entrance to the bad guy's secret lair. But have absolutely no clue how to open the door. Gabriel looked around. Nothing to see but the door covered in seven snakes, which acted like a lock. In his usual state he would have busted the door down, but now?

"Doesn't look like we'll find a spare key under the welcome mat," he pointed out to his two companions. The professor merely whimpered. Clearly still trying to understand his magical failure. The Angel turned back to the door. "No doorbell either. It's like they never wanted to have company." It was slowly dawning on him that perhaps he should have let Harry tag along even just to open the door.

"Well if you're next move is to knock politely, may I step in?" Crowley huffed board. Gabriel stepped away from their door gesturing to it.

"Be my guest. But for the record I was going to use Einstein's head over here, to "knock" politely."

Merely rolling his eyes, Crowley turned away to examine the vault like door. A smirk spread on his face and he began to speak. "Open," he hissed in a snakelike manner causing Gabriel to shiver. The door swung open. Gabriel turned to his friend with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Crowley asked.

"You sure you're not a Slytherin?"

"Demon. Remember."


End file.
